Above Undertale
by MegaloStrikeBack02
Summary: This is a continuation of UNDERTALE (The Game) of life on the surface where Chara And Frisk Live a very happy life together! I would also like to say that the first chapter, is from a little while ago from when I got into writing this, don't expect the best from that chapter, the following chapters are at least a little better. Charisk time!
1. Leaving The World Below (Chap 1)

_-The World of the Underground was like a prison to the monsters keeping them trapped, concealed, and forgotten..._

 _-That is... until the 8th human had fallen deep into the depths of MT. Ebott. They journeyed through the land full of monsters, made friends, and rescued them all, it seems the journey is almost over... Right?_

Frisk was the first to walk out onto the cliff, facing a bright sunset that was burned into their memories. They called their friends forth shielding their eyes from the bright light in the dimming sky "Hey guys! Hurry up you have been waiting for this your entire lives!"

Papyrus Sprinted in a head to head race with Undyne "I'm Going to be the one seeing the sky first Spaghetti lover!"

"UNDYNE I BELIEVE THIS TIME YOU ARE WRONG!" Papyrus beamed with laughter. "NYE HE HE HE HE HE!" soon to realize that the human had already beaten both of them to the view.

Frisk turned back to the sun as the two made it out of the dim cavern, seeing that sans had mysteriously made it to the cliff as well... "hey kiddo" saying as his pupiled eyes stared at the sun "make sure you keep your eye on the sun too, well SUNflower that is, don't want him to cause more trouble..."

Frisk giggled remembering how they had disused their adventure to Sans privately, "Sans i will make sure to find a flower pot and keep him with me at all times!"

"heh. good luck with that kid, you need to find him first." Sans was always knowledgeable about the the whole timelines thing, he had brought it up with frisk when he saw their expression one day.

That was the day that Frisk had first died... discovering that they had the power to RESET... They had a small suspicion of sans when they had dinner with him, and seeing the small lab behind Sans' house. So they decided he was most trustworthy to ask. "Don't worry about a thing Sans I've been keeping my EYE SOCKET out for him too!" Frisk hears Papyrus complaining in the background.

Once everyone had assembled they stood for a moment, then thanked Frisk for freeing all the monsters in the underground.

Toriel: "My child you have done so well through this journey! You have saved us all!"

Asgore: "I have not known you for long but the gratitude is still the same, on behalf of all monster kind you are thanked."

Alphys: "T-Thanks Frisk you really saved us all! (Now i can watch even more anime!)"

Undyne: "Good Job punk! you did something not even King Asgore could do!"

Papyrus: "HUMAN YOU WILL STILL BE MY FRIEND RIGHT!? YOU WILL PROBABLY SO POPULAR AFTER THIS!"

Sans: "Don't worry paps I'm pretty sure they will keep a little time for each of us, someone has to watch you when you cook to make sure the house doesn't burn down right?

"I HAVE NEVER BURNED DOWN OUR HOUSE! JUST UNDYNE'S!"

Frisk had decided to be an ambassador for the monsters on the surface (despite their age of 15), and was sure to keep things in order. Once relations were done they were going to make sure all their friends lived in the same neighborhood. And life would continue as it would normally, or as normally as a neighborhood full of monsters could be.

The group moved down the mountain one by one, each leaving to greet new friends. As Frisk Was about to descend the mountain with Toriel, They remembered to go grab a friend before they left. "Goat-mom I just remembered something I have to do real quick ill be right back!" as they started going back into the underground.

"Alright be safe Frisk!"


	2. Finding Friends (Chap 2)

Frisk Enters the underground to get their friends back. They find that the Riverperson is still taking monsters back and forth between the central hubs of the underground, Mainly from waterfall and snowdin to go to Hotland and past to core to the now broken Barrier. "May I please have a ride to Snowdin Riverperson?"

"Of course you can, this is no problem for me."

"Thank you!"

On the trip the river person asks, "If the Barrier is destroyed, then why go back all the way to

Snowdin?" asking curiously.

"I Just have to make sure that a friend comes along, they are a little reluctant to because of who they are... but i'm sure i can convince them to come with!" well its either that or make Flowey go into a spare flower pot that Toriel left behind...

Once at Snowdin Frisk sees MK (Monster Kid) and waves hello, running at full sprint, they want to make sure they can get Flowey to the surface, and someone else entirely... They see an abandoned shack that used to be Sans' Sleeping post to watch for humans, as well as the conveniently shaped lamp, turning it off not to waste power. Reaching the entrance to the Ruins, they find that the door has been blasted off its giant stone hinges with scorch marks lingering on the edges.

Entering the familiar purple Ruins they head past HOME and see tiny spiders dashing by carrying small bake-sale signs in a cart, Frisk decides to leave 15G in the small cart while giving a big smile.

The exit of this side of the ruins had some tools for gardening, Frisk took a small pink flower pot and a purple handled spade, as well as the faded ribbon they left behind here quickly tying it off on the pot.

Frisk Dashes Past Where they initially met Flowey and headed into the next room, The room they first fell into. As they approach the bed of yellow flowers they see a slightly larger flower looming over the garden, as well as a barely visible person wearing a green sweatshirt with a yellow stripe in middle, clearly looking from the side to the garden. Frisk lays down the flower pot quietly with the spade in hand they swiftly stab at the ground where the larger flower is hearing a small yelp and dump it into the half full flower pot filling it with more dirt as they get complaints from the flower.

"What the heck do you think your doing!?", "You think you can just uproot me and throw me into a flower pot?!", "A PINK one at that!". As the complaints follow frisk fills the pot up to a satisfactory amount.

The Ghostly Figure is surprised. 'What is Frisk Doing?' they ponder. Hardly holding back from giggling at the position their brother was currently in, "Stuck in a Flower pot Azzie? Wow this is really funny"

Flowey has no reaction to the comment.

"Oh right Frisk is the only one who can hear me, can't you Frisk?"

"Yep it was my determination who brought you here" they said quietly out of earshot of Flowey. Even though The pot had enough dirt in it for Flowey, they kept digging at the hole, as if something was supposed to be there, shifting the dirt off to the other side.

"Frisk What the Heck are you doing? Why do you keep digging, There is NOTHING here!" Flowey eagerly complained.

"Yes there is Flowey... Something very important is buried here." Frisk had learned more about the ghost following them on their adventure after watching the tapes in the True Lab, and asking Toriel, they know that they can be saved.

The Ghost Viewed from a distance is disbelief, "Alright Frisk i'm as curious as the Annoying Flower here, What is buried under these buttercups?"

Frisk took a moment to reply wiping the sweat off of their forehead, they replied with one word as they looked to the phantom. "You".


	3. Surprises (Chap 3)

Chara Steps out of the shadows "WHAT?!", "That... Is not possible..."

"You may have died in the Castle and asked Asriel to bring you to the Bed of Golden Flowers in your village, but what you didn't know is that Asriel brought your body back into the underground before he fell into dust." Frisk replied while working, "Goat-mom also brought you back here to the ruins and buried you under here, the place where you originally fell"

Flowey looked at Frisk like they were crazy "Who are you taking to, there is no one there!" looking back and forth between where Frisk was, and where they were talking to.

Chara could not believe what frisk was saying, but when they think about it, it makes sense that they had to be buried somewhere. "That may be right, however how can i still be here wouldn't i have rotted away by now?"

"No you wouldn't have, Goat-mom kept very good care of the flowers, and used her magic to preserve the area, meaning you too" Frisk dug and heard a light thud against wood with their spade. "Found you!" they said with a smile.

"Alright ill believe that one, But how do you expect me to get back in my body! i have no soul!"

While Uncovering the casket, Frisk Told Chara, "While in Snowdin in the Librarby I was researching, you were there following me around at the time of course, but you were so bored by the books that you fell asleep in the chair I pulled up next to me while I read. In the book I had read it had stated that A Soul Given By Sacrifice Can Persist, If Awoken By Determination."

"If anyone gave a sacrifice with their soul it would be you Chara." Frisk Mumbled

Flowey then realized what was happening, at the same time without realization Flowey and Chara Yelled, "YOU AREN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THIS ARE YOU!?"

Frisk looked over and smiled as they opened tho coffin seeing the preserved body, "Completely"

Flowey and Chara loomed over the body, staring at it seeing that it retained no signs of decay or rot.

Frisk Brushed themselves off, and walked over to the ghostly Chara, and invited them happily, "All yours, Chara."

'Can i really do this? Is it actually possible for me to come back to the living?' taking a light step closer they felt drawn in to the casket. As they reached out and touched the arm there was a bright flash of light. All they saw was darkness... In an open expanse of nothing but shadow...

"Open your eyes Sleepybutt!" Frisk said.

Chara opened their eyes in a slow fluttering motion slowly raising their body out of the wooden Casket. " I-I'm actually, ALIVE?"

"Yep Isn't That Great! Now we can have fun together on the surface with everyone!"

As Chara Slowly Exited the Coffin they were greeted unexpectedly by a hug, they felt warmth from another person for the first time in years. They were in tears.

Flowey laughed, "Awe who's the crybaby now!?"

Chara still in a hug with frisk, looked up slowly past Frisk's head with a smile, tears rolling off their face landing on Frisks shoulder, " be quiet flower boy. Let me be in peace for now."

Flowey looked away with a pouty face.

"Alright" Frisk started Pulling out of the hug hands on Chara's shoulders lets go home and see every one!"

"I can agree to that" Chara replied standing up with frisk.

Frisk grabbed Flowey's pot and balanced it on their head as the three headed back to the ruins, to make their way to the surface.


	4. ButtsPie! (Chap 4)

As the set of three exited the underground, they looked at the stars, and the moon which now loomed overhead.

"Wow i didn't think I would take THAT long... Goat-moms going to be upset..." Frisk said as they walked down the mountain path, they spotted a small camp for monsters that had just left the underground, most monsters were advised to stay in the underground until everything with humans was sorted out, the camp was mostly made of Frisks friends and now family.

They found the main Structure that was holding the boss monsters. It was a larger Tent supported by two large beams of wood and some smaller logs as well, It was easily noticeable because it had a delta rune on the front.

Frisk told Chara to Remain behind the tent for now as they went to talk to Toriel inside.

"Hey guys i'm here!" they said entering the tent with Flowey. Inside they saw Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Metaton. They all Greeted Frisk with open arms, Toriel was especially worried about what took Frisk so long to get to the camp. Frisk Tells Toriel, " Come outside and see Goat-mom I know that you will be surprised!" Toriel Obliges and Frisk before leaving with Toriel asks Asgore to come as well, Toriel stuttering when hearing this, "Anything you need ambassador" his voice boomed.

Frisk, Toriel, Asgore, and Flowey, and went out, and followed frisk behind the tent.

"My child what is it that you wanted to show me *cough i mean US." she says with distaste for Asgore in her words.

"I brought the both of you out here because it involves a friend of mine, and..." Frisk motions for the person behind the tree to come out from hiding. "a child of yours."

Chara steps out from behind the trees shadow seeing the expressions of their two adoptive parents brighten as they grew near to them.

Despite how Toriel loathes Asgore they greet their child as if there were no problems between the two. Toriel in Tears and Asgore in Excitement for their lost child... Toriel Asks in Disbelief, "Has this whole ordeal been a dream? This simply should not be possible, but i am glad that you are back with us Chara!"

"Thanks Queen-mom, if you want an explanation then you have to talk to your other child for the answer," looking over to Frisk.

 _After explaining the whole situation, The group goes on to greet everyone, and say hello to the humans in the coming days. Frisk Stood for the monsters as representative for all of them welcoming the world to the monsters, the surfaces newest friend_

Footsteps are heard on the second floor by Toriel who is in the Kitchen cooking. "Frisk Get back here with my chocolate!" Chara rampages through the halls

"Nope its all mine!" carrying the chocolate bar as they ran from their room down the stairs and into the living room. Frisk stops in place dangling the chocolate bar above their open mouth in the middle of the room.

"Give, That, Back!" Chara Yells

"Maybe i will maybe i wont..." Frisk teases

"What do you want..." Chara Pleads to Frisk

While Frisk is coming up with an offer, Flowey extends his stem and chomps on the chocolate bar in Frisk's hand eating it whole.

They yell simultaneously "FLOWEY!"

Toriel walks in on the situation, " do not worry my children, i have made a present for the both of you, laying down two plates of butterscotch cinnamon cake with chocolate frosting on the coffee table in front of the couch. I have the solution to your dilemma..."

They sit down on the couch to feast on the present brought to them by their adoptive mother, "Thank you Goat-mom" Frisk Thanks.

"Any time Children."


	5. Friends And Family (Chap 5)

Frisk's POV

I Wandered through the street seeing everyone happy on the surface. Nabstablook took up home next to our house and MTT's (Metaton), it was a common light grey house with curtained windows and music could be heard inside. MTT's house was a Modern house with purple and black decals, Cameras were stationed all around the house to capture every moment of MTT possible. Alphys and Undyne lived together In a giant (surprisingly) fish shaped Lab shaped much like Undyne's in the underground, that was thankfully fireproof, occasionally you could hear explosions and glass breaking from inside. Across the street lived MK's house, it was a simple house that supported MK and his parents. Next to him were the restraunts for Muffet's And Grillby's each serving their usual spiders and burgers. At the end of the street was the Skelebro's house, it was the same one in Snowdin, and still had snow on its roof. Across from that was my house, a simple 2 story house that had a wide variety of colors on the outside. Asgore also lived in the house next to us and his backyard supported a huge overflowing garden.

I headed home thinking about all my friends and all the fun we would have over our lives in our Newest Home (Next time i will not let Asgore name it!).

As I reached the front door i heard screaming inside coming from Flowey and Chara playing video games, it seemed as if Chara had won 10-4. They kept a white board stationed next to the T.V. keeping track, Currently Chara was the best at Most games but couldn't beat Flowey at FPS games, and I usually won at most Puzzle and Strategic Games. Chara was the best at RPGs however, and was usually our leader when playing online MMOs.

"Hey guys! What are you playing now?" I called as I closed the door.

Chara replied eagerly, "We were playing our game here but... I was too good at the game for Flowey here."

"No! You were just playing the game for longer! It was an unfair advantage!" Flowey Hissed angrily.

"Alright i will give you a day to advance then we will see who is better!" Chara gloated to Flowey.

"Well can I join in too?" I asked the pair as i pulled out my 2DS

"You can gladly go against the Expert here" Flowey sarcastically said while pointing to Chara.

"Your on Frisk!", Chara agreed, "Although you won't be able to beat me now!"

"We will see... Oh, and if i win, i get a chocolate bar from you" Frisk said with a grin on their face.

Chara agreed with overconfidence in their voice, "Deal"

 _Half an Hour later..._

"AAAAAAARRRRGG" Chara screamed, "How did you beat me and my perfect team?"

I looked at them with a witty expression, "Determination, now hand over the candy."

Chara looked away as they handed me the Hershey bar.

"Thank, You!" I beamed with joy.

"And thats why i didn't want to go up against the evil overlord of Strategy." Flowey Informed Chara.

"You should have told me sooner Flowey Boy!" Chara Said Angrily.

"No its much more fun this way Chocolate Hoarder!"

"Fertilizer breath!"

"CHARActer!"

"Manure Eater!"

Flowey Gasped! "You Didn't!"

"I Did!"

"Stop it both of you!" I Interrupted the two, They look over to me, I break the chocolate bar into 3 pieces and stuff one in both of their mouths to keep them quiet.

"There all better?" I Say Sarcastically

I hear small Growling from both of them but they comply.


	6. Hot Dog? (Chap 6)

_Chara POV_

"Got it!" Frisk Yelled as they caught the red Frisbee mid-air.

"Nice now throw it to me!" Chara called to them, expecting to catch an easy throw from Frisk. Today Frisk, Flowey, the Skelebros, and me decided to hang out at the park.

As the Frisbee left Frisks hand it took a sharp turn half way to Chara making some interesting paths in the air.

"Huh?" Chara questioned the motions of the Frisbee. When it had landed it turned into one of the amalgamates. And started to fumble around until it collapsed, most likely from the spin of the Frisbee.

Me and Frisk went to check it out to see if it was OK. Thankfully it was, and we made sure it got back to the right family at the park.

"Well that was a surprise. Who would have guessed that the red Frisbee we found was an amalgamate?" Frisk pondered.

"True, it was completely silent about it until about the 10th throw." I added.

We headed off to a barbecue that Sans was using to make food.

"Hey Comedian, have something for us to eat?" I jested.

"Yea sure, want a Hot Dog or a Hot Cat?" he offered to us two options.

Frisk Asked for a Hot Dog.

"Right away kiddo. Do you want it to be an up-dog or down?" I immediately knew where this was going, but kept quiet to see Frisks reaction.

Frisk wondered what he was talking about, and asked, "whats up-dog?", realizing what they just said.

Sans immediately replied "I don't know whats up with you?", he chuckled knowing that Frisk had just fallen for his joke.

Frisk laughed and i sighed at the HUMERUS joke. "Can i get a Hot Cat Sans?"

"Alright let me finish here." Sans put the Hot Dog and Cat into two buns and gave them to us, "There ya go."

We both thanked Sans and sat down at a Bench together with Flowey Photosynthesizing.

I was curious about something, I called out to sans "Hey Sans"

"Yea?" he said questioningly

"Whats in a Hot Cat anyway? How is it different from a Hot Dog?

"Well, for one the meat for these comes from Cathletic (athletic) animals that are very pawsome at what they do, and i'm Pawsitive that this is free of anything bad for you, just keep in mind how Purrfect it tastes. I think that sums it all up Purrfectly."

We couldn't help but laugh at Sans' awful puns.

After finishing eating we went to play around some more, and found a soccer ball and a pair of goals deeper in the park.

After practicing some shots we took a break and lied down staring at the clouds looking for shapes.

I pointed out one that looked like a ship, similar to one I read in a story once.

Frisk had found one that was almost exactly like Papyrus' expression whenever Sans made a pun.

"It would be cool if we could soar up high and fly around and through the clouds." Frisk exclaimed happily.

"Doesn't Alphys have jetpacks?" I remembered from when in the underground Frisk used the jetpack feature of their phone to grab an ingredient from MTT's cooking show. However we used up all the fuel, and the Jetpack broke when we used it one day to get the annoying dog out of a tree.

"We will just have to ask her to make two for us!" giggled Frisk.

"Hey! You two down in the grass together!" Flowey was yelling at us, probably because he was hot from the sun, so we sat up and looked behind us to see him smirking. "You two look cute together are you sure you don't like each other?"

My face must have brightened to a reddish color and I looked to Frisk to see what they thought. They kept smiling and replied "No not yet Flowey!"

They Turned to me and I stood up, "what do you mean by that?" I asked in a confused manner.

They just looked at me, open their eyes and winked. My face grew even redder, "Frisk!"


	7. Undetermined Feelings (Chap 7)

_Chara POV_

'I'm so confused' i thought to myself in my bedroom, it was the day after we went to the park. I shouldn't be though. Frisk does this ALL the time... They always flirt with everyone, i should have absolutely NO worries about this at all! But, i do.

Flowey had heard me grumbling to myself and teased, "Aww did the other human have an effect on you? how ADORABLE"

"Shut up Flowey!" I scolded as i threw a pillow at him almost knocking his flower pot over.

"Hey! Watch it there! Your the one who's getting upset over it!"

He was right, I AM the one getting upset.

 _Frisk POV_

I was humming to myself as I was getting the cereal down from the shelf. I read the box, Temmie Flakes, all natural cardboard! Straight from the underground! It was my favorite. I poured a big bowl and returned the box next to the others.

I grabbed some milk and poured that in as well, *CRASH* "huh? what was that" I asked myself, there was a crash from the second floor.

I hurriedly ran up the stairs and thought the sound came from Chara's room, I knocked on the door before i opened it. If something did happen i was at least going to make a joke out of it.

*Knock Knock

I hear Chara's voice from inside. "Who's There"

"Frisk" I said through the door, hoping the that they would reply with 'Frisk who?'

 _Chara POV_

Chara knew they were hoping for Chara to say the next line for a joke, Fisk always did this. Especially if they don't come in right away...

"Frisk who?" They asked through the pillow stuffed in their face.

And i heard the worst POSSIBLE outcome.

"Want to get Frisky?"

My mind was shattered at the sound of those words. And I stayed quiet.

"C'mon it was just a joke Chara!" as they opened the door seeing me stuck under all my blankets and my face not even visible due to a pillow.

"Aww is Chara upset because of wha- AAAAHHH!" Flowey tried to say something but was interrupted by a flying pillow.

Frisk walked over to me, "was it the joke? I'm sorry i know you don't like puns." they giggled.

No it isn't that, its something else entirely Frisk, I wanted to say that but i couldn't. I laughed it off, "it's nothing you need to worry about Frisk, I'm fine."

They gave me a look with a smile on their face, "OK i trust you Chara, anything you say." They proceeded to get up and leave the room.

I stopped them just before they did, "Thank you."

"No problem."

They then closed the door and left. "That was your perfect chance! You Could have had 'em!" Flowey Said to me.

I shifted position on the bed so i was facing the door and laying on my front. "Frisk! if your still there, there is something you can do!" I called out hoping they would return.

and as soon as I said the last word they walked in, "yes Chara?"

That was fast, Were they listening?! "Can you take Flower boy out of here for me?"

"Sure can!" they said and walked over to Flowey, Grabbing his Flower Pot and started taking him out of the room...

Suddenly though, as they were passing my bed. They leaned over and kissed me on the cheek and rushed out of the room as fast as their legs could take them.

At first I was just in shock. Then Confused, and wondering 'did THAT just happen...' When i concluded that it did, My face was redder than Papyrus' burnt spaghetti sauce.

 _Frisk POV_

Now my plan is set in motion... Time to see what Chara does next.


	8. Oh! One True Love? (Chap 8)

I closed the door as fast as i could, and then slumped against the wall for a quick breather. 'Step two, complete.' I thought. now for step three the last step...

 _When i had met Chara in the underground as a ghost, they were confused as to how they were there, and then saw me lying on the ground on a bed of flowers, they tried to wake me up and surprisingly could interact with me unlike how they fazed through other objects and creatures. They shook me and woke me up, i saw that they were a ghost, and was scared for a second, but i could tell that they meant no harm. We decided together to explore and find out where we were, Chara knew after we saw Toriel that we might be near the castle, but no, we were in the ruins. After that we had explored and I thought it would be best to leave, Chara came along as well. After leaving Toriel, we had journeyed through the underground, and as we traveled,Snowdin, Hotland, The Core, I began to experience things with new people, new friends, and Chara. Chara, especialy left feelings on me, and i began to notice them, thats about when i read that book in Snowdin's Librarby. And I knew once this adventure was over I would go back to the Ruins, and bring Chara back, to become more than just friends._

I wandered downstairs and laid Flowey down on the Dining room table, almost as a centerpiece. "You planned that all along DIDN'T you?" Flowey questioned in a sly voice.

"Possibly," I said giving a half smile.

"Listen, this is the one time I'll say this, I DO worry about Chara, OK, and if this is going where I THINK this is going. Please, Take care of them and don't let them do any thing STUPID again?"

"Anytime Flowey. You know that I will." I said to the flower as my back was to him, I stepped out of the Dining room and into the living room. I saw Chara at the top of the Stairs wrapped in a purple blanket. I motioned for them to come down on the couch and to sit down next to me.

They slowly came down and sat to the left of me.

"Chara." I said to them.

"..." They stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at me and told me "Yea Frisk?"

"Ever since the underground, ever since I got your body back, ever since we moved in to this home, I've wanted to tell you something."

There was a pause again. "I think I know what your going to say. And I need to tell you something too."

We looked at each other. And found I found myself in their deep red eyes.

 _Chara POV_

I Came down from the top of the stairs to sit on the couch, and I looked into Frisks Light blue eyes.

I started to open my mouth and so did they, we both told each other what we wanted to hear most from them, "I love you!"

I realized that they had said it just how i wanted them to, I smiled at them only to receive the same in return.

Frisk then Jumped at me into a tight hug. I returned the favor by hugging back graciously. After a moment, we parted for a second and looked at each other, Frisk then did the unexpected. They kissed me, and I Returned what they had given me at full force. Next, what happened was the absolute worst thing that could happen at that moment.

Click*

Our eyes shot open as the door slowly moved out of the way for Queen-mom to get back from the store with Sans as well, and they saw Me and Frisk's faces together on the couch.

As she and Sans saw us we quickly parted and looked away in Blush much deeper red than Sans' Ketchup could ever be... Toriel walked to us and Sans had used a "Shortcut" not wanting to get involved.


	9. Nightmares (Chap 9)

_Chara POV_

Over the past week its been kinda awkward between me and Frisk, but we are still friends (well more than that now, but you get the point!). We've been mostly doing the usual, hanging out, playing games with Flower Boy, and (NEW!) holding hands with Frisk while watching T.V.  
on the couch.

Right now though we are Watching a Late night movie, a scary one at that. I wasn't fazed, but... The other one was, and was seeking comfort trying to be as close as they could to me.

There was a jump-scare on the screen and Frisk let out a wimpy yelp, Tossing up the blanket covering the both of us, In the commotion I think I accidentally tuned the T.V. off with the remote.

It was dark and I didn't feel Frisk nearby. Did they run up to their room? No. They were right next to me, as soon as they found me they hugged me tight. "Lets, not do that again..." they pleaded to me.

I complied "Alright, Fearless Frisk," that's what they had been calling themselves before the movie.

"Shut up!" they playfully said to me.

"Alright, lets head to our rooms."

"OK..." they reached out trying to find my hand.

I Grabbed their hand and led them to their room with a tiny flashlight in the other hand. I waved goodbye and we closed our doors.

I was starting to wake up. I started to turn and my hand landed on something, The room was still dark and sunrise wont happen for another 30 minutes so wont be able to see much of anything unless i get up and turn on the lights. I Could at least see my bed though.

My hand flinched when it collided with the surface. And it started to move. The sheets rose higher and higher like their was something hiding underneath that was coming up from the bed. When it stopped growing i was looking at it in horror wondering what it was.

It then Jumped at me and collided with me.

"AAAHHHH!" I screamed at the creature. I pulled off the covers on me and ran to the light switch flicking it on.

The creature was still on the bed and looked as if it turned to me, It then spoke to me in a wispy voice that almost sounded familiar "Chara... Dreemurr..."

How Did it know my name? I took a step back and tripped on a slipper that was on the ground and fell on my back. I tried to crawl away when i saw it hop off of the bed. It steadily walked to me. The creature stopped right in front of me when i was backed against the wall fearing for my life.

"I know..." it said quietly. It started to lift off the covers off of itself and jumped at me. " I know... WHERE YOUR TICKLISH!" It was Frisk under the sheets and started tickling me. I had an uncontrollable laugh and Frisk was relentless, knowing that i was most ticklish around the neck and sides of my body.

when they stopped they got off of me and stood in the middle of the room laughing at me. "Alright you got me Frisk." The sun started to come up and we headed downstairs to have some breakfast. "So how long were you waiting there for me to wake up?" I asked them.

"I was there all night, I just woke up before you and had that idea!"

"Why were you in MY BED?" I asked in all seriousness.

"Well next time maybe we shouldn't watch scary movies. But you are quite the deep sleeper" they said in a Flirting tone.

My face grew to a reddish tone, Frisk had been pulling stunts like this for the past week but this was their worst yet!


	10. Lazybones! (Chap 10)

_Sans POV_

I sit in the backyard watching the kids rake the yard while I laze around watching them, Its Autumn here on the surface so the leaves from these trees have to be raked. Me and Paps are paying the kids of course, but I'm too lazy to help, and Paps is with MTT and Undyne Right now trying to make spaghetti, emphasis on trying. I could use my magic to help them, but... as I said, I'm to lazy to help, I would probably FALL off of my chair right now.

Oh well, I'll just take a nap while they finish up...

"zzz"

"zZZ"

"ZZZ"

 _Chara POV_

"Could he be any LOUDER while snoring?" I said questioning Sans' laziness.

"Probably" Frisk replied still raking leaves.

"Yea I guess..."

We continued raking the leaves into piles, Sans said he would take it from there.

Half an hour later, we finished, and had 3 gigantic piles of leaves for each of the Skelebro's three trees.

Before waking Sans up We both fell onto our backs into one of the leaf piles and stared up at the sky.

The sky was Autumn's colors as well as sunset was slowly approaching. I soon came up with an idea, without Frisks noticing, I got up and grabbed as many leaves I could in my arms. and slowly walked over to them. I threw the leaves onto Frisk Then jumped into the middle of the pile sending the leaves flying.

They clawed over to me through the leaves and tackled me, but I was not done, I took one hand and grabbed as many leaves as I could and stuffed them down the back of their sweater.

 _Frisk POV_

I Immediately stood up and tried to shake as many leaves as I could out of my sweater. When I thought I had gotten them all out, I went over to Chara," I'm getting you back for this you know?" I told them playfully.

"I'd like to see you try!" Chara tempted.

We raked the leaves that flew astray back into the pile and went to get Sans. When we looked over to him he wasn't there. We then heard a whoosh and looked back at the leaves to see that they were gone and Sans was back in his chair.

"LAZYBONES!" we heard from inside. Papyrus came stomping out "YOU HAD ONE JOB! PUT THE LEAVES IN THE RECYCLING BIN! AND WHERE DO YOU PUT THEM!? INSIDE!"

"Well, I couldn't just LEAF them alone outside without you bro." Sans joked to Papyrus.

"SANS!"

 **Later...**

Since it had become fall, we've been raking everyone in the neighborhoods yards. Papyrus and Sans' house were the last ones for today, tomorrow we would have to deal with MTT's huge yard and even larger tree.

*RING RING,

My phone had started going off so me and Chara stopped on the sidewalk for a moment. It was Alphys. "Hi Alphys, watcha need?"

"O-Oh hi frisk, I-I just needed to show you something c-can you and Chara come down to the lab real quick?" Alphys asked.

"Sure can!"

I closed my phone.

"So what did Alphys need?" Chara Questioned.

"She just wants us to head to the lab real quick."

"Oh ok!"

We headed off to the lab down and across the street. We saw the Sharp tooth like doors that stood in front of us and gave a quick knock.

The doors opened "Come in!" we heard in a loud voice, presumably Undyne's.

We headed to the testing facilities in the lab and found Alphys working there.

"We're here!" Chara called out.

"Right over here!" Alphys signaled us to her.

we walked over.

"You two have been doing an amazing job raking everyone's yards, but! I-I think i have something that will help you tomorrow with MTT's Yard.

She pointed to what looked like a Backpack looking device, it resembled something from a ghost movie. "These are my new Suction Packs, they will pull up leaves on the ground and pull them into the pack on your back! it uses one of the dimensional storage units. so it can hold many leaves at once."

"I Just need someone to... um... Test them..."

I was about to offer to try it out for the first time however Chara beat me to it. "Can I try it then?"

"Alright just put it on like your school backpack and press the button on the nozzle to try and suck things up! Oh and point it over to the wall over there!" pointing to a wall that had nothing or any thing around it.

Chara did as told, and pressed the button on the nozzle...

Nothing happened...

A few seconds later there was a loud WHOOSH, and Chara was sent flying back into the wall.

I rushed over there as fast as when I had to defuse all the bombs in Hotland. "Chara are you OK?" I asked worried.

"I'm totalyyyy fine..." they said as if they were out of it and then slumped forward.

Alphys ran over tripping on her coat once, and checked on Chara, "Their fine. The pack took most of the impact they just need some rest..."

I was so relieved. I thought Chara had to go to the hospital... Then a thought came to me.

"Hey Alphys, do you have a Black Sharpie?"

"Yea Why?" as she ran over to her desk to grab the pen.

"Oh just a little payback..." I explained joyfully...


	11. MettaTON of fun! (Chap 11)

_Chara POV_

I wake up seeing Frisk run away from me. I'm in Alphys' Lab... And shes awkwardly standing between us looking back and forth. I turn to get up and look into the reflective surface of the labs interior wall... black sharpie is written all over my face, little devil horns, glasses, a mustache!

...

"Frisk..." I warn them of what is to come. "RUN!" by the time I say that word they are already exiting the testing facilities of the lab at a sprint. I knew I wouldn't catch up without help.

I hear someone at the door, "Hey whats going on why is Frisk running?" I look to see it was Undyne.

I run to her and ask, "Undyne no time to explain pick me up and run to Frisk, when their close enough throw me at them!"

"Uh? Alright then this sounds like fun!"

She picks me up and starts running at full force, its unbelievable the speed she is able to run at without her armor!

I can already see Frisk, we aren't to far ahead! They turn around and a shocked expression appears on their face, they start running even faster.

"Undyne we're almost there get ready!" I say as Undyne is almost caught up, we were nearing MTT's Mansion. As soon as we got to the edge of his home, Frisk jumped the surprisingly short fence. As soon as me and Undyne were close enough she threw me into his yard over the fence!

I flew strait as an arrow and extended my arms out to grab Frisk, They turned around one more time before I landed on them sending us both crashing to the leaf covered ground. We held on to each other, And we started rolling, as soon as we lost our rolling momentum we detached form eachother's grasp. We both ended up on our backs looking up at the sky.

I wiped my face, and saw my sleeve, It was turned a slight color of black. "Huh?"

"Alphys..." Frisk stuttered out of breath, "Didn't have a permanent marker... Just a regular one..."

We looked at eachother still on the ground and started laughing. We had leaves covering us head to toe

From all the sound we made MTT(EX) came out of his house "Oh darlings what has happened!? I will get you both cleaned up right away, there are cameras EVERYWHERE! You have to look your best!"

After getting thoroughly cleaned up by Mettaton, he invited us inside and we watched what happened on the tapes. It was a side view, Frisk was running and the camera was following them, out of nowhere I came into view, at least I think it was, I was a blur because of how fast I went, the camera couldn't keep up.

Mettaton processed the the video and combined it with several other cameras to create a more refined recording. It most certainly was me, drawn on devil horns and all...

"Well Beauties your going to have to explain this another day i have an interview in 10 seconds!" Mettaton rushed out one of the doors using rocket powered skates to propel himself even faster.

In the end we both headed home to dinner. Hoping to get enough sleep for cleaning up MTT's yard tomorrow...


	12. No one needs to know that! (Chap 12)

_Chara POV_

Today we were heading to the Skele-bros house, Papyrus wanted us to try a NEW recipe for spaghetti. Dear Queen mom if we are not back by noon, my will is under the bed.

P.S. Frisk's will is also under my bed.

We came to the front yard and Frisk ran up to the door, knocking four times. "OH! THE HUMANS ARE HERE! SANS CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR FOR THEM?" we hear faintly coming from inside.

we hear a set of two knocks coming from the other side of the door...

I look over to frisk and they smirk. "Who's there?" they question.

"lettuce" a low voice comes from the other side.

"Lettuce who?" i ask.

Sans appears on our side of the door, "why didn't I Lettuce in already?" saying as he opened the door to allow us in.

 _A few minutes later..._

"SANS DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE A KNOCK KNOCK JOKE?" Papyrus asked in a sad tone.

"well..." Papyrus started to get a look on his face as sans was about to finish "If i didn't then things wouldn't be as aDOORable!"

"I REGRET EVERYTHING!"

we looked at the pair of skeletons having a lazy argument over the usefulness of knock knock jokes. I smelled something burning. "Papyrus? Is the spaghetti burning?" I asked worried for our health.

"WHAT? OH NO!" Papyrus ran into the kitchen and we heard some sounds from what sounded like BOTS and PANS hitting each other, wait. Bots?

MTT strolled out of the kitchen "Be more careful next time darling, wouldn't want to damage my metallic body..."

"AH... YES METTATON I UNDERSTAND..."

"Oh! why hello beauties!" MTT walked over to us and sat to the right of us on the couch. "how have you two been since last weeks incident with Alphys' invention...?"

"Everything's been alright!" Frisk responded.

I shift my weight a little bit into the couch and feel something below me. I reach my hand into the couch and find a quarter.

"Yea we have been having lots of fun, hows the T.V. show MTT?" I ask still inspecting the coin.

"Oh its just Fabulous! How would you like to be a part in it one day?" MTT Asks the both of us excitedly.

"I don't think that would be a good idea MTT, Frisk is always a little shy around cameras." I respond with an idea in mind...

"W-What? no I'm not!" Frisk tries to defend themselves.

"Really? Then why do you always get tense when we are taking a picture together?"

 _MTT's POV_

Frisk darling keeps trying to defend themselves. But while that is happening I am processing the small bits of information they keep giving me... More and more points keep clicking in my programming putting pieces together. I turn my gorgeous head to the two arguing over the question. Pieces being put together... Oh!

I giggle briefly. And the pair turn to me. "Yes Yes much to like the pieces of a puzzle, that is a 2 piece puzzle" I giggle again.

"MTT what are you talking about?" The green striped sweatered human asks.

"Oh... nothing, its just how you two get along together..."

Their faces turn a shade of red... so it is true then...

 _Frisk POV_

I was DETERMINED as ever to get this out of Mettaton.

"Alright so now that we told you about us! you better tell us about you and someone else! You have a soul too MTT and a heart." I say as i point to MTT's crystal heart in his chest.

"how could you think that I would have someone for me? No one matches me perfectly! Unlike you two..." MTT gives a sly smile.

My face was burning out of embarrassment, but so was my soul out of DETERMINATION. "METTATON? CAN YOU COME HELP ME IN THE KITCHEN I NEED MORE THAN MY TWO ARMS!" Papyrus asks in a very loud voice coming from the kitchen.

"Of Course darling!" MTT rushes into the kitchen.

As I was sure MTT did as well, the points started connecting in my mind as well... when MTT had that "interview" last week he didn't have any reporters or anyone outside waiting for him... He ran over in the direction of this house... Then again, how often HAVE I seen MTT with Papyrus... Too often...

I stand up and head to the door of the kitchen and stay on the outside hiding behind the wall. I wave my hand motioning Chara to join me on the other side.

We peek in and MTT is Leaning over Papyrus, almost like... nevermind...

I look at Chara, we step in to the kitchen. "Ahem" MTT looks at us and has a shocked expression on his face. "No one matches me perfectly huh?" I repeat what MTT had said earlier.


	13. The Car Ride (Chap 13)

_Frisk POV_

I couldn't have been more exited to get up this morning! It was Four in the morning and I rushed myself getting dressed, and brushed my teeth, and so on. I was almost ready. Goat-Mom had already gotten prepared for today. I remembered the last thing I needed to bring with me to the Convention!

I Hurriedly ran upstairs and went to completely down the hall to the right, on my left was my room, right across from that, was their room.

I tried opening their door, it was locked...

"Playing this game are we today...?" I asked myself, "Alright then you asked for it!"

I put my head as close to the door as i could, and yelled "HEY CHARA GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF THERE! IF YOU DON'T, I WILL EAT YOUR SECRET STASH OF CHOCOLATE HIDDEN IN THE-"

The door immediately opened and I stepped back. Chara was in their light green pajamas, with a button up top and pajama bottoms. "Finish that sentence and you will regret it." they said in a harsh tone.

I ran down the hall and Chara was right behind me, I approached the stairs and I slid down the railing taking a right as the stairs curved. I hoped off and ran into the kitchen.

 _Chara POV_

I don't know what the heck they are trying to pull here by getting my chocolate but I WILL NOT LET THEM. They slid down the railing, I would normally do the same to follow, but drastic measures must be taken.

I jumped onto the railing and stood on top as they were nearing the bottom. I saw this in one of my games one time, always wanted to try it... I jumped off the railing to the first floor, as I landed I preformed a roll and I was closer to them than before. I tackled them as soon as we entered the kitchen.

We slid across the polished floor of our kitchen. I got on fours and looked down surprised to see Frisk directly beneath me. I pushed my arms back and fell on my butt.

Frisk sat up and laughed, "That was fun! Although... I thought we would have some fun when you were with me here on the floor..." they gave a **Frisky** smile.

I stood up, "I'm going back to bed."

"but Chaaaarraaaa!" they pouted but then got exited "don't remember what day it is today?"

As I reached the door I remembered. The Convention is today!

 _5 minutes later_

I had gotten ready and prepared for today as fast as I could, so we could head out to The Convention.

We got into the car and me and Frisk were in the back seats. Frisk was holding Flowey because he wanted to come too due to his obsession currently on a really weird game where you are moving into a town full of anthropomorphic animals, one of which you owe a huge debt to for your house.

I looked over to Frisk and they were staring out the window of the car looking to see the landscape pass us by. They were cute, short brown hair, and in a blue coat with a purple shirt underneath. Not to mention their bright blue eyes, that I could tell were full of determination. I turned to look outside my window.

 _Frisk POV_

I looked away from the window, Flowey was curled up in his little rainbow flower pot taking a nap. I turned to see Chara, they were charming. With short dark brown hair much like mine but darker, and a Green T-Shirt with yellow highlights decorated around the edges of the shirt. Their Eyes were one of the better parts of them though, With a ruby red shine to them, they just drew me in to them, Clearly filled with determination.

 _And together, both of us were filled with love._


	14. Entrance (Chap 14)

_Chara POV_

My eyes fluttered open. The car was stopping into a parking lot, a huge one, and was almost completely filled. I must have fallen asleep on the car ride to The Convention.

I tore my cheek away from the window, Queen-Mom looked back from where she sat in the driver's seat and giggled and got out of the car. I questioned this until i looked down. Frisk had fallen asleep in my lap, and Flowey was in the spot where Frisks feet should have been instead of their seat. They were adorable, their eyes were closed more than usual and was breathing very lightly soundly asleep.

I woke them up gently by shaking them very lightly. They shifted their weight and their eyes opened very tiredly. " Heya Chara..." they said drowsily.

"howdy Frisky" I replied.

"Are we at The Convention now?"

"Yep we are, now hurry up and wake up so we can have some fun!"

 _Frisk POV_

I looked up to Chara's Face, as they smiled at me. They moved themselves and grabbed Flowey from the car floor. They opened the door and they moved their legs and got out of the car, my head fell to the car's seat cushion bellow. I sat up and exited the car.

Goat-Mom, Chara, and Flowey were waiting and we all started walking to the large building ahead.

Goat-Mom guided us through the parking lot. Chara was walking beside me, I leaned over and gave them a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at them and they smiled back at me changing their surprised face into a very glad one. Although Flowey's face had changed expression too, it was one of disgust.

"Hey Chara?" I asked them as we were walking "Is there anything at The Convention that you are specifically looking for?"

"Yea there are quite a few things that i would definitely like to check out here, There are several anime that I'm a fan of that are premiering a new season here! And a new game is coming out too! Its supposed to be about..." They replied in a very long answer as we approached the entrance they were still talking about what they wanted to see here.

Their obsession over all of these things most likely came from Alphys.

We gave our tickets to the teenager working at the ticket booth. He scanned our tickets and read the names on the computer. "Alright then! Toriel Dreemur, Frisk Dreemur and... Wait a moment! your the Royal Family and ambassador!" he said to us very excitedly to us with a smile.

"Have we been found out already? oh well." Goat-Mom said with a giggle.

"Its such a great honor to meet you here! Can I please have your autograph?!" He pulled out a Pen and Paper. I grabbed the pen and paper and wrote my name I handed the writing tools to Chara and they did the same with Goat-Mom. We returned the paper and pen to the Ticket booth person and as we walked on he gave us a wave goodbye out of the stand.


	15. The Little Tem Shop Of Horrors (Chap 15)

_Frisk POV_

It was almost like one of those movie scenes where the main characters are walking through a dim room and out a door being blinded by what was on the other side seeing a magnificent landscape full of your most wonderful dreams, at least that's how I think it was for Chara.

They ran up to the grand room as exited as if it were Christmas morning with gifts under the tree, In this case the tree was the ceiling, and the trunk was a large pillar extending verticaly in the center of the room. Chara's Eyes were vivid with emotion. I was exited too being here, but most certainly not as exited as them.

As soon as I had caught up to Chara who was just staring at the huge space full of anime cosplayers, Video Game Release Demos, and Pilot episodes. I looked to them happily, "Exited for today?" a question I already knew the answer to.

"OF COURSE I AM ITS A HUGE ROOM FULL OF EVERYTHING I LOVE!", they replied with their heart and SOUL poured into every word.

"Well... does that include me?" I said seductively, Flirting at them.

The stars in their eyes disappeared as they looked at me, but they kept the smile. "Of course it does...3" they said stepping forward and leaning in for a hug, as our lips collided together and the sparks flew, I knew that Chara was definitely the one for me.

CLICK*

We heard the noise of a camera. And had both remembered something VERY important, as the savior of monsters... we have a few... fans... In the blink of an eye and a few more camera clicks, I grabbed Chara's Hand and we ran for our lives! We weaved through the ever pressing crowd of people never letting go of eachother for a moment. When we finally stopped no one was following us. We ended up in front of a large shop built into the wall of the building.

Chara POV

"Finally they're all gone..." I said looking up from my position at the store in front of us, "The Great Tem Shop Of Underground Merchandise? Sound _Interesting..._ "

Frisk was exited about it though and tried to run in, not realizing they still had a grip on my hand. They turned around with a questioning expression. "You can go check this place out, I'm going to find what I came for" I Looked at them and gave them a peck on their cheek, turned around and tried to walk but the grip on my hand tightened.

Frisk equipped the tough glove pulling on my arm draging me into the store, welp looks like I'm Joining them. "Nope your coming with me." they said very happy.

(I HATE MY SELF FOR MAKING THE UPCOMING PUN!)

The store door rang with a bell, if Sans were here I could imagine what he would say... 'Hey kid don't you think this door is kinda dumb? It reminds me of a DUMBleDOOR!' where I would then proceed to throw him to the worst place imaginable, Jerry's house.

" hOI! welcOm tO THa sHOp! TEM HAve tEMY Temy WonDeRfu TINGs Here For hUMaNS To BUY! Oh! R u Tha royL chREn? 20% oF eVrTHg!" a temmie had come up from behind the upgraded cardboard counter to welcome us. We wandered around the store seeing a lot of replicas of monsters and other landmarks from the underground in the shop.

While wandering down one of the aisles I saw the most beautiful thing I have ever gazed eyes on, well almost. It was a replica FRISK plush, It was in entirety just like frisk except its eyes and mouth were just horizontal lines, and the skin was a bright yellow. I called out to Frisk who was in the aisle next to me, "Hey Frisk I think I found something here that I'm going to get, but i want you to see it!"

"I told you if you just wander around you would eventually find something you like, Just going to see what you planned for is boring." They said as they turned a corner, "So what is it?"

I held it up to them extending my arms out full length "You!" Frisk was clearly not amused.

"That is not me."

"It has your name on the tag though!"

"But it- I'm not going to argue with you..."

'YES!' I thought to myself in my head.

"by the way I found something too! Someone made a video game of our journey! They called it UNDERTALE"

"Really? I'm going to need to play that. I wonder how accurate they could have gotten..."

"Well it says on the case that it was information gathered by all the monsters from the underground, although since not every monster saw what we saw they used information from our interviews that we had occasionally, as well for source material!

"Alright lets go checkout from the store!"

" R u all DoNe gaTHeing StUFF? what dO u waNT to pURaSE? Oh! U WaNT To buY a FiSK pLUSHie AnD.. UdERtAlE!? sOmEone Tld tem thA U chILdren oULD buy iD! U GeT tHa GAme frEe nd it ComES Ith THIs LettEr! pLUsHiE Is sTilL owI 20% off tHoGh Id wil cOsT 59.99G! "

Thankfully the game is free... I pull out my wallet. . .

"MY MONEY! I LEFT IT AT HOME!"

"Calm down Chara, its ok I brought extra, you will just have to pay me back with something, later." Frisk said calming me down.

"Oh ok."

we walked out of the store seeing the huge room very full, We start walking around, when I see and hear some people running, "Holy- FRISK THEY FOUND US!" I grabbed frisks hand and we ran the opposite way down the hall of booths.


	16. Home is Where the Heart is (Chap 16)

_Frisk POV_

I look around the huge room looking for the Anime section, I finally spot it, "Hey Chara I found it!" I said pointing with my finger while on Chara's back.

"Alright! I don't want to be late so hold on!" Chara said as they entered a full sprint heading over to the top left corner of the Large Convention room.

I was always getting piggyback rides from Chara, it was easy for them, they were stronger than me (when I don't have the tough glove), and I was the lighter of the both of us.

We dodge many people through the crowds that had formed from the many booths at The Convention, we neared the top left of the rooms anime section, and saw the entrance to a smaller but still huge room in the corner, I hopped off of Chara's Back.

As we started walking with each-other, I grabbed Chara's hand, giving it a nice squeeze, to let them know that I was there with them for everything.

Hand in Hand we walked in seeing large mecha robots, Projecting Light shows, and many large screens set up to showcase the beginning of new anime seasons.

We had lots of fun and we primarily stayed in the Anime Convention Area until the loudspeaker announced that it was closing time. As we had entered the parking lot we began heading to the car, by this time Flowey and Toriel should be waiting for us there.

It was quite dark, being located near the large city, there were hardly any stars in the sky to actually see, its unfortunate that, monsters came all this way, just too see the stars, and then they cant because of the lights of the city...

We ended up at the car with Toriel and Flowey, and we started heading home in our long night journey back to home, but whenever I an with Chara, it doesn't really matter if im at home, it more matters that they are with me always...

 _Chara POV_

Frisk inevitably ended up falling asleep with their head on my shoulder. I wraped my arm around them to keep them from falling over... when I Fall... asleep... I yawned before closing my own eyes and laying my head on theirs as I fell asleep.

I heard the morning birds singing their beautiful songs as I woke up from my long slumber in the night. As I sat up in bed I realized that I as not alone in my bed, actually i'm not in my bed at all... This is, FRISK'S BED? Oh well I was probably too lazy to walk a few steps further down the hall into my room, and ended up going into Frisk's room instead.

Frisk was lying down peacefully underneath the confines of their bed's blankets. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the side Frisk was sleeping on, their face was gentle, and their breathing slow, they were gracefully asleep. I gave them a light hug, and a kiss before heading out of the room. They only stirred a little, before turning over to the other side of their body.

Normally Frisk or Toriel would get up and make breakfast, seems like i beat them to it. I started by grabbing some eggs, and scrambled them, then making a huge mix of diced potatoes to throw in as well with some small bits of bacon. As I separated and laid down four plates full of breakfast and sat down to eat my own, I saw Frisk slowly walking down the stairs.

"Oh, Hi Chara, you made breakfast today?" They called out stepping into the kitchen.

"yup both you and Queen Mom were still asleep and I was hungry." they sat down and took a bite of the breakfast mix.

"Wow, I didn't know you could make something so delicious Chara!"

"Always expect the unexpected Frisk. Queen Mom Still isn't even up, by the way where's Azzy?"

"He is still asleep in my room, Also were you in my room? The left side of my bed looked like someone was sleeping there?"

"Oh that I think last night I was too lazy to walk to my room so I fell asleep in yours."

"Well that makes sense."

In the corner of the room the phone started ringing, Frisk ran over to pick it up "Who would call this early in the morning?" I questioned.

"I don't know lets see." Frisk picked up the phone," Hello? Oh! Alphys, what can we do for you...? Wait what? You can actually do it?! We will be right over!" Frisk slammed down the phone and grabbed a notepad and pen, and began writing something down.

"What did Alphys want Frisk?"

Frisk grabbed their coat and began to head out of the kitchen, "She can do it, She can bring Asriel back!"


	17. Crybaby (Chap 17)

_Flowey POV_

I was just sitting on Frisk's Bedside table, minding my own business taking a nap. When all of a sudden Both Chara and Frisk just burst into the room shouting and looking around the room. "What are you two shouting for? You just woke me up from my- AAAHHH!" I tried to yell at them for them rudely interrupting the only time I can be happy in this stupid house... When they suddenly just grabbed me by my flower pot and ran as fast as they possibly could out of the house!

"What do you two think your doing!? Your going to pay for this!" I screamed at them but they ignored me and looking at them they were happy?! Were they doing this to torture me? no... that isn't like these two to do this.

I saw that they were running to that yellow lizards lab, what would they have there to do with me? wait. OH NO THEY ARE NOT! "NO NO NO! I am not being turned back into that wimpy furry!"

 _Chara POV_

We zeroed in on the lab and jumped the short fence into Alphy's and Undyne's front yard. Flowey was clearly not wanting to cooperate, but... They were kinda stuck in a very PINK flower pot.

"C'mon Frisk lets hurry!" I yelled out to them running with me.

"I know! why do they... have such a large... yard..." Frisk said clearly running out of breath.

We reached the front door and it automatically opened. ALphys was waiting for us thankfully, we had quite a handfull with Flowey resisting. "A-Alright come this way you guys, I got everything prepared ahead of time thankfully." Alphys explained.

We followed Alphys down the hall, and saw what looked like a huge glass cylindrical tank. Off to the right, were 6, smaller tanks, each containing the 6 original souls. Next to them was one larger cylindrical tank, large enough for a person. "Hey Alphys mind explaining the setup?" I asked.

"O-oh yes, well... I better start from the beginning, It goes like this, When you fell down in the underground Chara, Remember some of the tests that were conducted for your safety?" I nodded my head. "Well in those tests is where we discovered determination, the power to keep fighting no matter the cost. After you and Asriel were gone and we had the 6 souls currently, we never conducted tests on them, Asgore insisted on this, after getting the souls he didn't want to give them any more torture, so they were just stored for the barrier when we would have gotten the 7th soul. Recently however, about right after you two visited a few weeks ago, I looked at the souls they reacted to something, so I conducted a little investigation, I had found out that to properly stabilize a being with hardly or no soul at all, it takes more than determination, there are 7, stabilizing factors that can be achieved; Patience, Perseverance, Bravery, Justice, Integrity, Kindness, and Determination. If we are able to give Flowey, each of the stabilizing factors, we can bring back Asriel. Flowey, is the current vessel for Asriel's current heart and mind. However it is not stabilized, therefore resulting in Flowey's personality. Each of the souls, are willing to give some of their stabilization factors, all we need is a very small portion of Determination from you Frisk."

I looked at Frisk, they were very exited, but most certainly not as happy as I was about to be.

"Are you ready to start?" Alphys asked us.

We both replied "Yes"

"NO!" Flowey persisted, however we ignored him.

I ran over and placed Flowey into the large glass cylinder while Frisk entered and closed the sliding door to their glass case.

"This... Is going to be safe right alphys?" I Asked very worried now that I actually thought about it.

"Yes there Is not even a one in a billion chance of failure."

That relieved me but I still worried for that one in a billion chance.

Alphys handed me a metal box with a big red button on it, "You should be the one to do it."

I looked at Alphys, "Thanks."

I looked at the two in the containers. "Well, here goes nothing!" I pressed the big red button.

The lights had turned off in the room, and Lights in the containers had been turned on, the sound of machines filled the air, Frisk had pulled out their soul and was concentrating. The container lights had slowly dimmed out, but light was still being emitted from the souls Illuminating the nearby area.

I then felt something in my soul... It had come out by itself! All of a sudden a small white light had come out and began orbiting my soul. It then flew away to the center of all the smaller containers and Frisk, Small wispy clouds had begun to leave each of the containers. and entered the small light, it grew into the shape of a heart, it was Asriels soul! It glowed with the light of a rainbow. It then flew around the room in many circles going faster and faster. It had turned and stopped in the middle of the room Its light was now a bright white illumination, the room was completely visible now even with the lights off.

Asriel's soul floated over to the large container containing Flowey, it had entered going through the glass itself, the room was completely dimmed when it entered the glass was preventing a lot of the light from leaving the container but enough to still see.

The rooms lights had come back on, and Frisk had stepped out of their container, the light in the main container was now gone but it was filled with a cloud of some kind of gas. The door opened and we waited for something to happen...

...

...

...

"HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It didn't work! I'm still me!" We heard Flowey's voice in disappointment.

"huh? W-Where am I?"

We heard another voice coming from the area enveloped in smoke. The smoke was finally clearing. Inside we saw Flowey, and Asriel.

"ASRIEL!" I ran over and called out his name seeing my monster brother once again. I jumped over the flower and gave him a hug, "I thought I would never see you again..."

"Chara? Where are we?" He questioned. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the container, at the same time grabbing Flowey and handing him to Frisk.

"I can't see very well..." He blinked a few times before opening his eyes again, "Huh? Frisk what are you doing here with Chara?"

 _Frisk POV_

I Handed Flowey to Alphys for some tests on him. I turned back to Asriel, and Chara came over and stepped next to me, we explained the entirety of what had happened after him and Chara had sacrificed themselves, and apparently Asriel and Flowey had separated into different beings. We told him that we were now on the surface, and how I had brought Chara back.

He was very astounded, and happy as well. I grabbed both of them Into a big group hug for the three of us Chara was crying they were so happy, "Now who's the crybaby?" Asriel teased.

"Be quiet goatboy you're crying too," and that he was.

After separating we were all so happy, I hugged Chara, and gave them a kiss.

"Wait!? Are you two dating?!" he was surprised.

We looked at him, "Yup!" we replied together.


	18. Frights and Delights (Chap 18)

_Frisk POV_

We may have a big two story house, but fitting in another person was going to be harder than we first expected. At first Asriel stayed in the guest room, however... While MTT was visiting Papyrus, he made a small... Fire in his room from an unknown cause. (opinions on how it happened in the comments?) so he had to stay with us for a while, we then sorted out the rooms so that Goat-mom had her room, the guest room, Asriel's room, then mine AND Chara's room. We also unfortunatly didn't have another bed either and Chara refused to sleep on the couch. I volunteered, but Goat-mom wouldn't let that happen, therefore the two people one bed situation. We kept our space despite our relationship at night, well usually... On the odd occasion that I would find my arms around Chara, or my head being super close to their face.

This morning however, was quite _different_. Today was a day I could actually sleep in, no important meeting, no meetups planned with friends, and absolutely no distractions, except Chara. First, Chara was a night owl, and didn't get in bed until around midnight, or later. Second, They are a deep sleeper and they snore, LOUDLY. Third, Is what actually gets me up in the morning, despite their staying up all night they only get about at most 5 hours of sleep, because of the alarm that goes off at 5:00 IN THE MORNING! Unfortunately, none of these were the problem. Today, when I awoke from my slumber, at 5:30, They had their arms and legs wrapped around me, along with their face exceedingly close to me. Normally I wouldn't even mind a morning kiss from Chara, even so it was usually me who kissed them...

However it is what happened next that really surprised me, possibly in a good way... My eyes were completely open by this point and I was staring at their cute sleeping face while they weren't snoring, they must have been having one heck of a dream because they leaned their face in more and planted their lips on mine giving me a big kiss, I naturally returned the favor, but then subconsciously they took it a slight step further and made it a make out session. I was shocked, but, it definitely wasn't bad and I wrapped my arms around them as well. We stayed like this for about 30 minutes, It was bliss to me, too bad their first make out session with someone is while they are asleep. So I decided to wake them up, and keep going at the same time. As I stopped, Chara opened their eyes, "Hello sweetie" they said to me.

"You were awake!?" I was astonished by this, had they planned this?

"Yup, set my alarm to go off just a slight bit quieter than usual, I've been tuning it all week, just so that I would get up and you wouldn't."

well, that happened. While I was surprised, I probably couldn't have done the same to them, my shocked expression changed into a smile and we continued what we were doing before I "woke them up". That lasted for a long time, and by the time we finished finally it was approaching lunch time.

"Better than sleeping in huh?" they asked.

"Any day" I replied.

"Good, can't wait for tomorrow then!" they said as they walked out of our bedroom door while I was sitting on the bed.

I then got dressed out of my pajamas and left the room, as I did I saw Asriel and Flowey just getting out of their room next to ours. "Good morning! How are you two doing?" I asked.

"Why do you care..." Scolded Flowey.

"We are doing good," Asriel said with a smile on his face.

"Good!" I started walking down the hall to the stairs.

"Oh! One more thing Frisk!" I turned around to see what Asriel wanted.

"Sounded like Chara gave you a good morning. I heard everything." My heart stopped and I froze in place, "Well hope you have a good day then!" he said passing me by and going downstairs.

My mind went to another universe... and came back with vengeance. he had only walked out of the room when I did, and he said he heard the whole thing, he is going to pay for listening in on us, too bad I'm awful at coming up with ideas for this, so ill just ask the perfect person for the job, Chara.

After breakfast, I met up with Chara in the game room and explained the situation.

 _Chara POV_

"He is going to get a week of HELL!" I whispered.

"What does that mean?" frisk asked quietly.

"It means what I said, we are going to get him back for listening to us, for a week."

 **Day 0  
Planning and Setup:**

We stationed a camera in Asriel's room while he was out.

Went searching to find tools. Found: Megaphone, Bucket, Plastic Wrap, Annoying Dog, Jerry, Shaving Cream, and Suction Leaf Packs (From an earlier chapter).

 **Day 0 End**

 **Day 1**

We used the Camera to see when Asriel and Flowey were spying on us. It was right at 5:30, 15 minutes after he got up.

We pretended to be doing what we did the day before, (actually we just did it again) and set up the Megaphone on the wall that he was listening in on. At 5:45 we set off the siren button on the Megaphone.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Mission success!

 **Day 1 End**

 **Day 2**

He left his door open, we placed bucket full of grape juice on top of the door.

repeat 5:00-6:00

He starts to leave his room, we pan the camera at the door.

The bucket has fallen.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Fur has been dyed purple.

Mission Complete

 **Day 2 End**

 **Day 3**

Stationed invisible plastic wrap in front of Asriel's door, secured tightly.

We run down stairs with tablet to see inside the room with camera.

Frisk yelled at the top of their lungs. "Asriel Come Quick Chara Hurt Themselves!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Asriel opens door and tries to run downstairs, but is stopped at his door.

"OOOOOWWW!"

Mission Success

 **Day 3 End**

 **Day 4**

We remove Asriel's alarm and replace it with annoying dog

Asriel does not sleep and is very annoyed. Annoying dog absorbs his breakfast, and his phone.

Mission Success

 **Day 4 End**

 **Day 5**

We tried to bring Jerry to our house, but we immediately ditched him as soon as we saw him.

Mission Failure

 **Day 5 End**

 **Day 6**

We replace the filling of Asriel's cream filled cookies with Shaving Cream.

11:00, Asriel has midnight snack, 11:01 "CHARA!" He runs into the bathroom to wash out his mouth.

Mission Success

 **Day 6 End**

 **Day 7**

Early in the morning, we open Asriel's window, And station A Suction Leaf Pack to across from his door, when he opens his door he will be ejected out of his room due to faulty Pack.

T- 5 seconds,

4,

3,

2,

1,

0,

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Liftoff achieved.

 **Mission Success**

 **Day 7 End.**

Asriel's Week of Hell: Mission Complete!


	19. My Very Own Star (Chap 19)

_Frisk POV_

"Chara! Have you found it yet?" I called up to Chara who was rummaging through the attic.

"No! Oh! what's that?" Chara asked curiously.

"What did you find?" I looked up the ladder that was pulled down from the ceiling into the attic, Chara then showed their face poking out of the hole in the ceiling.

"I found it!"

"Finally, need me to help you get it down?"

"Yea, just stand right there I will hand it to you," They pulled their head back up into the hole, "This is... heavier than I thought... "

Chara then appeared insight again holding the telescope. They handed it to me as I took its weight, "Wow it is quite heavy..."

Chara made a thud as they jumped down onto the floor, and pushed up the ladder, and closed the hatch that led to the attic. "Here let me help you with that," they said as they grabbed a leg of the telescope, the immense weight was decreased and we made our way down the stairs.

Today, we were going to go star gazing on a hill far out of town so we can get a great view of the night sky without light pollution. And also stay their for a while too to have some fun in the wilderness.

We placed the telescope down next to everything else we were bringing.

"Have you packed everything into our bags yet?" Chara asked, then took a drink of water from their glass.

"Almost, just need to find our sleeping bags." I replied.

"Oh, alright ill help."

"Actualy I was thinking you should help out Goat-Mom in the kitchen with our snacks," I then leaned in close to their ear, "It's your chance to pack some chocolate."

As soon as I pulled away from their ear they were gone into the kitchen.

I headed back into one of our large closet where we keep gear for outside trips, I would grab our sleeping bags, but I have something else in mind. I made my way through the gear and found what I needed, an oversized purple sleeping bag, Just the right size so that me and Chara would fit in it perfectly together, they wont know until later though.

I tucked it away in our Inter-dimensional storage bags that Alphys made for us. I had also packed in our bags, a fire-starter, water, our PJ's, and other necessities for our trip.

Chara and Goat-Mom then walked into the living room and started packing the food, while watching I saw Chara pack many extra bars of chocolate to go with the s'mores.

As noon came by we started to pack everything into the car, I walked over to get into the car, but as I opened my door and the back of the car started to close, I thought I saw something moving in the back of the car. It was probably just my imagination though.

As soon as we were all in the car we started heading out, driving through our neighborhood as I turned to look back at our street I saw Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Asgore, MTT, and everyone else aswell waving goodbye, we would only be out for a few days, but they still wanted to give us a proper farewell for the time being.

We soon reached the highway and we drove down that for a long while, at that time though me and Chara were both messing around on our tablets, which we would then leave with Goat-mom to take back home when she dropped us off at the special camping area. When we were done we would then call her on my cellphone, and she would drive out to pick us up.

We soon reached the site when it was around 3:00 so we had a few hours to set up. We opened the back of the car and started unpacking everything, Although again, I thought I saw something, "hey Chara have you been seeing anything weird around the car?"

"No? What is it that you think you are seeing?" they replied

"I'm not sure, but, I'm sure its nothing. Don't worry about it."

"well OK then."

We got everything set up, a space cleared for a small fire, a blanket and our telescope for stargazing, and much more all laid out for us.

"Goodbye my children!" Goat-mom waved us goodbye."

"Bye we will see you in a few days!" we called out as she started driving away.

I turned to Chara, "so what shall we start with?"

"I think we should gather some wood for the fire, we got the space cleared at least that's a start." we started moving around the clearing gathering plenty of fallen branches and wood from the trees around us. As soon as we had a large enough pile we started to get the fire going and pulled out a pot along with some leftover chicken soup that we had made the night before.

The sun was starting to go down, and we started eating.

"So what do we have planned for the next few days?" Chara asked me.

"well tonight we are going to adjust the telescope so that we can view the meteor shower tonight, Tomorrow we will go Fishing and some swimming, After that, we will then take a hike up one of the nearby trails, On the last day we will go out bug hunting and that night we will end it all with some fireworks!"

"Sounds like you have everything planned!"

"Yep!" More than they can imagine... As long as there aren't any sudden surprises...

The sun had fully set by the time we had finished eating, The only light left was the vast array of colored lights on the horizon. We then started on the telescope setting it up and drawing out all the legs to the correct height, and adjusting the knobs to the night sky.

The night sky darkened, but was then lit, by the first spark of light, a star. I looked at Chara as they looked at me as we sat on the dark blue blanket, and thought the exact same thing to do.

 _We then chanted together, with meaning for eachother, devoted for eachother, forever._

 **"Star light, star bright,The first star I see tonight;I wish I may, I wish I might,Have the wish I wish tonight."**

As we opened our eyes to the sky, and pledged our wished for eachother, the sky erupted, it was a storm of color, Lights everywhere. Like distant beacons to let us know 'we are here for you and we wish the same as you, for you to know and enjoy true happiness, peace, and love.'

We had visions, of eachother, dancing higher and higher among the stars, each twinkling with their own thoughts. Soaring and Twirling with the masses of stars with us, we were with them, together, in our own part of the sky that night, as we stared at the sky with our own love together, sending our message to the heavens. Meant only for eachother.

We saw the heavenly bodies of all the planets, that we could see that night, one by one they showed themselves to us, with their bright incantations making only want to look longer, for eternity. The stars started to fall as the Meteor shower hit the atmosphere, the sky was crying out to us once more. Only wanting to join us on this night.

Soon the Shower ended, and when we saw what we could we closed up the telescope, and turned to eachother in a warm hug, and a bright kiss. They were as a star to me, My very own star that I could hold with me forever always relying on their light even in the darkest of dark times.

 _Chara POV_

We separated, and as we started to head back we heard something in the bushes and paused.

"W-What was that?" Frisk asked me starting to get scared.

"I Don't know" I started to walk to the bushes, still shaking their leaves. When i got closer, Something jumped out of the bushes at me, making me scream, It was A large white creature, I could make out small horns on its head. It also almost had ears like that of a wild rabbit drooping down past its head. Wait, I know this description from somewhere...

I pushed the beast off of me and I yelled its name, "ASREIL DREEMUR!"

"Oh. Hi Guys." He said very happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the goat-boy.

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Frisk said as I nodded in agreement.

"Well I couldn't let you two have all the fun out here now could I?" he told us as he stood up. "I already set up my site a little bit down the clearing from here too!"

Well there was nothing we could do now. We were all here, all three of us, make that four if you include flowerboy...

Asriel headed back to his site with Flowey as we headed our own way back to our area.

As we reached the site, I only found one sleeping bag, and overly large one at that. "Frisk? Why is there only one sleeping bag...?" I asked already knowing the coming answer.

"well, I thought we would be much more comfortable with eachother in one sleeping bag just like the bed at home..."

I smiled still, and gave Frisk a tight hug, and we hopped into the bag together, I gave Frisk one small goodnight kiss before we dozed off into the morning of waves, wonders, and a goat who didn't want to get his fur wet...


	20. I Got A Big One! (Chap 20)

_Chara POV_

It was very very early in the morning, me and Frisk had just gotten up as we started to gather some of our supplies for our beach day down by the lake. And we had a surprise for someone as well.

We moved down to the beach to lay our stuff out and change into our swimsuits in the forest so that no one would see us, or eachother... We then headed over to Asriel's site. As soon as we had found it we stayed behind the bushes to make sure no one saw us, we then made our way over to his area and into his tent, good, he was still asleep. Flowey was in there too, but he was awake, we put a finger to our mouths telling him to stay quiet, he didn't know what was going on but he probably knew it was going to be something funny, which is is going to be. We pulled back the covers of his makeshift bed, we got on either side of him and got ready.

I counted down with my fingers on my hand to stay quiet.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1,

"GO!" I said while we picked him up at the same time.

"Huh? Whats going on. WAIT why are you two picking me up? AAAHHH!" he yelled as we took him out of the tent and ran with him being above our heads. We saw the beach.

"hey Azzie? ready for the polar bear plunge?" I yelled as we reached the sand, not to much farther to go...

"NO NO NO NO NO! AAAHHH!" He yelled as our feet touched the water and we threw him into the cold water.

Out of breath from the running I looked to Frisk and they were breathing heavily as well, we high-fived eachother, as we saw Azzie very slowly making his way to us.

"Y-you guys a-are g-g-going to p-pay for this..." he said shivering, we gave him a spare towel and he started to walk back to his site as we laid down our blankets for the day.

"Don't worry! You will warm up on the walk back!" I called out to him. He made a gesture with his hand, but for all I know he could have been shaking his fist at us.

As the day went on the water warmed up and we eventually went swimming, I needed goggles in order to see under the surprisingly clear water of the lake, I guess my eyes just weren't well suited for it, Frisk Surprisingly didn't need them though (Despite always squinting), but needed nose plugs to keep water from going up their nose.

After we had both surfaced we saw Azzie holding Flowey coming down to the beach, "Hey Asriel! Are you going to join us?" I called out to him.

"NO!" he raised up his fishing pole. "I'm going to try and catch something!"

"Well he is just going to miss out on the fun." Frisk said.

"Yea too bad he really doesn't like water after what we did to him, or maybe is just because we are swimming and he thinks we are going to do something to him."

We shrugged as we swam back to the beach to lay on our blankets under the sun.

 _Asriel POV (I know you guys have been wanting it)_

I set up my fishing line and was just about ready to cast out. Flowey was just nearby playing on his game device, which he then set down to eat a sandwich. Too bad he cant have fun with everyone else, actually his kind of fun would probably be drowning everyone.

I pulled my line back and threw it. "HEY!" I heard Flowey behind me. "You just tossed out my sandwich!" clearly missing his lunch he was about to eat.

I heard a plop in the water, oh well. "Ill make you another one later alright?" I turned back to the lake, Just then though I got a pull on the line. It was going to be a big one!

"Chara! Frisk! I got something big! I need your help pulling it in though!" They quickly rushed over and tried to help. It was really resisting though and wouldn't let up.

"C'mon Guys lets pull it in for dinner! On my count!"

3!

2!

1!

"PULL!" we gave on big tug on my fishing pole and I was reeling it in. A large dark shadow appeared in the water, then there was a blue light coming from underneath the surface.

A second later a blue spear shot out of the water snapping my fishing line in two and Undyne shot out of the water "UNDYNE?" we all said at once.

"Oh hey chumps, I didn't know this was the lake you guys were going to!" She said as she spit out the hook onto the sand. "I hang here all the time! Hey any of you guys want to wrestle in the water!?" Frisk and Chara resumed laying on their blankets as Undyne said this and Flowey returned to his game, Undyne looked at me. "Looks like your the only one left!" Uh Oh...

"AAAHHH!"

 _Frisk POV_

I looked up from my beach blanket and saw Asriel running from Undyne in the shallows of the water, looks like their having fun, although I wouldn't want her to catch me.

I turned my head to Chara who was asleep, this is the perfect opportunity to do something.

I gathered a whole bunch of sand and started laying it on top of Chara As soon as they were sufficiently covered a started carving out some of it, I then added details. When I finished I stood up and looked down at them. I had made Chara into a mermaid. I grabbed our phones and took a picture with each of them, on Chara's I set the picture to their backround, I knew when they woke up they could tell they were covered in sand, but they probably wouldn't be able to tell they were turned into a mermaid...

I was bored though, so I started gathered even more sand, and built a castle wall around Chara, then hollowed out a moat around that, and also built a small city around them. As soon as I finished Chara was waking up. "eh? Why can't I move." They broke free from the sand and looked around, "oh..." they looked around and saw me on my knees in front of a house I had just finished. "got bored then?" they asked.

"Yea" I replied, Then looked at Asriel he was asleep in his folding chair. Undyne had left earlier I can guess that she swam down the river.

Chara carefully stepped around the the city and laid out their blanket once more after removing the sand.

It was starting to get late, and we packed up leaving the sandy city behind us on out beach day. We waved goodbye to Asriel and wandered over to our site. I saw Chara pull out their phone and I started to pick up speed. They saw their backround and looked to me which at this point I was running. I turned back expecting them to be right behind me, but they weren't. They just looked at me and smiled. I let Chara catch up and they told me, "Next time, I want my backround to be of you being the mermaid." I had a small blush, but I nodded in agreement. We reached our site as the sun had set. We packed up the beach gear and Laid down in our Sleeping bag, Looking to the stars and we fell asleep, with our hands together.

Next time though, I wont be Chara's mermaid. I will be their Snow Angel.


	21. I Fell For You! (Chap 21)

_Chara POV_

I awoke to the cool and fresh air against my face, I turned in the sleeping bag seeking some warmth from Frisk, but they were not there. I steadily opened my eyes and sat up to look around, that's when I saw frisk heating up a pot.

"Goodmorning!" I called out to them.

"Oh! Your awake, I was just making some hot chocolate, I know its your favorite." They said as they fanned the fumes over to me.

I inched out of the bag and wandered over and sat next to Frisk. I grabbed a cup and held it out to them as they poured some of the drink into it. I tried drinking it immediately, which burned my tongue a bit, but I ignored it because of the delicious flavor.

They looked at me amazed, "what?" I asked.

"C'mon, you had to have burned your tongue on that. It should have been way too hot."

I took another sip, "maybe."

They giggled as they poured their own cup and took a sip, where they flinched at the heat.

"Ready for today?" They asked me.

"Um... What were we doing again today?"

They laughed a small bit and pointed to the top of a nearby mountain, "We're going on a hike today remember?"

"Oh yea... I forgot."

"Well, you better be ready, we will be going soon."

I finished off my cup of hot chocolate and grabbed everything we were taking into my bag, I put on same rugged hiking boots, and grabbed a dark green beanie hat, As well as my thick coat.

As soon as we were both ready to go we set off to the edge of the forest where the trail began. When we finally made it to the actual hike, we slowed down and started taking our time, enjoying the scenery.

Along the way there was a small bridge, and it had passed over a small stream that came from a waterfall a little ways back into the hills, for a little while we would just stand staring at the stream looking at our reflections in the water. Frisk was wearing a beanie similar to mine, however it was a light blue and they had most of their hair tucked into the hat, they looked cute like this.

 _Frisk POV_

We were both staring into the stream. I saw Chara and could tell they were looking at me, so I looked at their reflection as well. They had their rosy red blush on their cheeks as they usually did, It also usually deepened when we were together like this, it was harder to tell though in the reflection. And their hair had also been letting down though, In the very similar way it is to mine, however I tucked mine into my hat to see what they would think. I think they like it.

We started off again, And we walked around tight corners that lead higher and higher up the mountain. Soon enough, we came across this one tree in particular that caught Chara's attention, usually away from me. So I asked them, "Something about that tree?"

"Oh, Its just that it looks like it would be a good tree to try and climb."

"Well then why don't you?"

"OK then."

They took off their pack and started climbing the tree it went up pretty high but not too high for a serious injury if they were to fall all the way down. About half way up the tree they turned and looked down, I think they were about to head down, and so they did. However I saw their foot slip and they were starting to fall, I was immediately bellow them so I extended my arms in front of me and they fell right into my arms.

"I looked Into your eyes and got lost on the way down." They said with their own joke.

"So you looked and saw me, well I guess you were FALLING in love with me!" I laughed at my own joke and so did Chara.

I gave them a kiss while still in my arms and put them back down onto their feet, we started climbing the trail once more seeing many birds, and bugs that tomorrow we would be back into the forest to search for and catch.

We saw through the trail light emerging from ahead in the trees and we picked up our pace, running to see the end.

We reached to top together and stepped out onto the polished rock and walked out to the rail that would prevent anyone from falling off of the rock.

We stood looking out at the scenery many mountains laid out before us. and we saw many many higher peaks much more distant in height covered in light snow. Maybe soon when winter comes closer we can go to one of the ski resorts and have fun in the snow.

Down beneath us was a large chasm it went far below and had a long winding river, that even might be perfect for some rafting. And off to the right we saw both Asriel's and our site where we were staying.

Far from that between some mountains we could see the city. Somewhere between that and here though was our neighborhood where we lived, soon we would be back there living with everyone else.

Chara placed down their pack and started rummaging through it as they pulled out some sandwiches and two bottles of water. I folded the wrapper of my sandwich and was about to trow it away when I looked at it again I had an idea.

"Chara do you have some paper in your pack?" completely random question I know.

"Um... Let me see... Ah! yea right here, why is this even in here anyway? oh well... Here you go!"

I grabbed the paper and started writing on it... I asked Chara to write a message on it too. I then took the paper and started folding it, soon it was a perfect paper airplane. I stood at the rail once more and looked to Chara, they nodded. I pulled my arm back and threw it as hard as I could! It flew like an arrow, heading right down the mountain.

I had aimed it to Asriel, When he got it he would throw it again to the city.

 _Asriel POV_

I was humming to myself as I laid down with Flowey next to me and we were just enjoying the crisp air and the sun on the beach once more. I heard something though and sat up from my chair.

I looked up and saw something heading right for me. When I realized what it was it hit me.

"Ow..."

"What is it now!?" Flowey insisted on complaining.

"its a paper airplane... Oh hey it says to open it..."

I unfolded it and It was from Chara and Frisk, they were trying to spread the plane to as many monsters and friends and they could.

"They have some pretty crazy ideas... But lets hope this some works!" I folded the plane back up and threw it the forest, at that moment, their was a wind and it picked up the plane and soared higher.

"What was that!?" Flowey questioned.

"A message, to everyone. From Chara and Frisk."

It flew higher and higher, and flew for what seemed like forever... one day, one day, it will return...


	22. Run! (Chap 22)

_Chara POV_

I pulled up the walkie talkie "Frisk I've almost got it, but its a fast one!"

"Just keep going I see you I'm coming in from the right!" they replied.

"its flying up!"

"Keep your eyes on it! Don't lose it!"

I ran through the forest dodging left and right to evade trees and I sought after the target.

"Look out there is a stream five meters ahead!"

"Roger!"

I cleared the small stream soon I was close enough.

"And, your, MINE!" I swung my net grabbing the flying insect out of the air. "I got it!"

Frisk caught up to me, "what kind is it?"

I pulled out my hand book and studied its features when I came across index page. "It is an emerald beetle. Pretty common in these forests however." I said as I packed it into its new habitat.

"Cool lets keep looking."

Today we were making our way trough the south forest for insects, at the end of the day we would release them, letting them fly back into the forest. After that we would enjoy fireworks and head back home the next morning.

"Hey Frisk how many did you catch so far?"

"Lets see, I have 3 of the emerald beetles, 4 cicadas, and 1 long horned beetle. How about you?"

"Ive had the luck to find 2 emeralds, 3 cicadas, and 2 longhorns."

"Lets keep looking for more!"

"Cool!"

We slit once more in search of more bugs to catch. Making my way trough the forest, I found this clearing with an old tree, I knew what I was going to do...

I put down my gear and started climbing up the tree when I reached the area where the branches first split, I was amazed to find that the tree had its inside almost completely hollowed out!

I Pulled a pocket flashlight out of my pocket and looked inside. There was a bunch of stuff! So naturally I hopped in!

It wasn't too far down so it would be an easy climb back up. I looked around the ground, there were a set of lost glasses, an old plastic toy dinosaur that oddly resembled Alphys, and a bright white feather. I grabbed the glasses and tried them on, I couldn't see a thing! I picked up the toy and put it in my pocket for later. For the feather I grabbed It with some gloves on and examined it (you never know what kind of diseases birds might have!). It was almost completely white except a black line drawn across the bottom horizontally.

I put the feather back down and headed back up and out. I grabbed my stuff and started to head off when I heard the buzzing of wings, there was a bug nearby... I turned back to the tree expecting to see a big bug just like the other ones I had captured, but... The buzzing was a mix of Mosquitoes, Wasps, Bees, and other bugs that were not going to be so friendly...

I ran hard and long as fast as I could and pulled out my walkie talkie, "Frisk I have a situation!"

 _Frisk POV_

BEEP* My walkie talkie was going off.

"Chara?"

"FRISK HELP! I HAVE A BUNCH OF ANGRY BUGS CHASING ME!"

"Where are you now!?"

"Heading west, I can see Asriel's site from here."

"Start heading north as soon as you see the trail sign!"

"Ok you better figure something out!"

I started to run to path that led to the beach, oh Chara is not going to like this idea...

I had reached the left side of the path, on the other side in a smaller clearing was Asriel's site and he was standing right in the path Chara would take in just a moment, I could already hear the bugs.

"AZZIE! look out! get out of the path!" I yelled to him, only to my failure he had his headphones on. "One day, I am confiscating those headphones..." I ran into the path as I saw Chara in my view now.

I jumped and pushed Asriel out of the way "OOWW! What was that for Frisk?" By the time he had finished his sentence I was half way to the beach.

I had reached the sand and saw Chara at the top of the path, passing right by Asriel's site. "Oh..." Asriel said as Chara and the bugs had just past him.

"Chara Hop into the water! That will get rid of some of them!" I yelled out as they passed me.

They did as I said and they hopped in but most of the insects were still floating above the water. Just Chara's eyes had surfaced when they saw my plan. I pulled out a chocolate bar from my pocket, the insects were most likely after Chara due to something sweet, as to which Chara usually smells like buttercups anyway. "NOOO NOT THE CHOCOLATE!" They had called out to no avail, I Held the candy above my head upwind so the insects would catch wind of it. And they did FAST.

When they changed direction I threw the Chocolate into the lake, The bugs had followed suit, and all of them latched on to it, and each other trying to get to it. It hit the water sending small waves through the lake. At least Chara is safe now...

They climbed out of the water looking very sad. "Did it have to be the chocolate..."

"There was no other way..." I replied. "Anyways... Could that chocolate, ever have been as sweet as me?"

They looked up at me, "It would never have been..." The smile grew on their face as they were about to hug me.

"No no no! Dry off first!"

"Awe..." they said as they slowly dredged their way back to camp.

We started to head back, When a Giant White Horned Beetle had flown and landed on Chara's head... "Chara hold very very still..." I readied my net.

They stopped "I-Is there another bug?"

"Yea, Just hold still..." I swung my net.

"OW!"

BZZT*

"darn it you moved so I missed."

"that hurt..."

"probably, but what would have hurt more? That or a thousand wasps, bees, and mosquitoes?"

"Your right..."

We sat around a fire later that day as the sun had set. "Feeling better Chara?"

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"Awe c'mon, your out of CHARActer!"

"Frisk!"

"Sorry, Sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyways, That sure was unBEEleavable!"

"You aren't helping!"

"Sorry." I scooted over to Chara and put my arm around them as I laid my head on their shoulder. "It was a good trip though."

"Ok that it was." They said as they rested their head on mine and wrapped their arm around me as well. We rested like that for a good while just staring at the flame now with a blanket wrapped around us.

"Its getting late, want to set off the fireworks?"

"you bet!" They stood up and went into their pack to pull out about 20 good sized fireworks and plenty of sparklers. Asriel had soon joined us, he was going to be the one lighting them due to his magic.

The First one was set off making many noises and bright sparks. That night was wonderful. The colors, and Sounds blended and mixed. Like they were a large vat of multicolored paint, swirling like the stars in a Van Gogh painting... And through the lights, and the stars We danced and played having fun as we would.

When we ran out of regular fireworks we pulled out the sparklers and had a camera set up to make sparkler art. One of which is definitely my favorite. Me and Chara had stood on either side of the camera and we made a red heart in the air, With our names in the middle, It did take several attempts, but we eventually got it in the end, probably due to Asriel's help.

Flowey had just sat off to the side, his pouty face as usual on display. Several times though, just glimpses, but I think I saw him smile.

The night was long, and we took a while to go to sleep, probably around midnight, as the moon shone right above us with white luminescence. Me and Chara looked at each other in our sleeping bag. "goodnight Chara..."

"g'night frisk..." They said as we kissed, and laid down one last time out in the night cold air, of the hills.

 **Plane POV**

 **At The Shipping Yard**

Aaron: That should do it for today's shipment!

the plane is rested on top of a wooden crate.

Aaron: Oh? whats this? An airplane, From Chara and Frisk? Ha! Alright I can do that!

Aaron starts flexing the plane, He flexes harder and harder soon enough the plane is out of view.


	23. Home Alone (Chap 23)

_A week had passed in time, since the children left the mountain for home. Today, Frisk and Chara are heading home after spending a day in the park._

 _Chara POV_

We walked along the Sidewalk passing by MK's house as a cold breeze hit us. "Its getting quite chilly isn't it?" I said to Frisk.

"Yea, but that just means Ill be inside more with you!" they replied with a smile on their face.

"Aren't you always with me though?"

"Yea! But, Ill be spending more time with you!"

I laughed and hugged put my arm around them as we walked, "Alright you little dork."

We continued on our way home as we crossed the street and headed inside.

There was not a sound to be heard, "Where is everyone?" Frisk questioned.

"I don't know... Oh wait there's a note on the table here!" I read it aloud.

 _Hello my children! If you are reading this note then you must be home by now, I am currently out with Sans, There is food in the fridge and oven for each of you! Have fun and don't get **Boneley!**_

 _ **P.S. will be back around 5:30**_

I looked at Frisk and we both giggled, we knew that Queen-Mom and Sans had a thing for each other, I think their pretty high on Alphys' Shipping list.

"Hey wait what about Asriel?" Frisk then remembered.

"Oh, I think he said that he was going to go out with MK to the arcade and wouldn't be back until later, he probably dragged Flowey with him too. That's the only way it could ever be this quiet."

"But how does MK play arcade games with no arms?" Frisk asked.

I Laughed "I don't have a clue."

We stayed at home for about an hour before we got bored with reading and playing games. "Any ideas?" Frisk asked.

"I might have one... How about mini golf?"

"boring"

"Bowling?"

"Even more **bowlring** " (It's supposed to be a pun)

"You know your really tough to work with like this?"

They sat up from the couch and smiled "yup"

So we sat thinking even more while watching the T.V. together. When I thought of something else.

"Hey, we still haven't played that game yet that we got at the Tem Shop"

"Oh yea!"

We got up and ran down the hall to the game room and sat on the large couch. "Wait before you put it in! What about the letter?"

"Right!" They pulled the letter out of the box for the game and handed it to me.

I opened it and was about to read it, when the annoying dog came out of no where and absorbed it. "Hey! Get back here you mutt!" but it already leaped out to the window. "Well that's that." I said and I could here Frisk giggling at me.

Frisk put the disk into the PC. As soon as the menu popped up on screen we started the game.

 **UNDERTALE**

The story started to play with simple pixel art backdrops. "Is that one Toriel?" I pointed to the monster on the right. It changed again, "Hey that one must be Asgore!"

It changed a few more times before showing a human child falling into the underground. "Is that you or me?" Frisk asked.

"Umm... I Think that it was me, but... I'm not sure..." It then changed to Frisk standing on a bed of golden flowers.

"Oh hey there I am!" Frisk said looking at themselves. "They got my skin color wrong..."

I couldn't help but laugh... "OK so if you are there then I must be... Oh..." I was still buried. "But, I could still see you and interact with you so where am I?"

"I don't know lets move on..."

We headed to the right seeing Flower-boy waiting for us.

 _Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?Golly, you must be so ought to teach you how things work around here!I guess little old me will have to ? Here we go!_

We entered the battle with Flowey as he had explained everything to us, his dialogue was word for word which was astounding, but we didn't question it. We knew what was coming next so we were able to move out of the way of his friendliness pellets.

 _Hey buddy you missed them. Lets try again. okay?_

We evaded them once more.

 _Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN! INTO! THE BULLE- Friendliness pellets!_

we evaded them one last time before Flowey caught on.

 _You know whats going on here don't ya? You just wanted to see me suffer!_

 _ **DIE!**_

He surrounded us in Friendliness pellets, we were trapped just like when Frisk had met him in the underground, except they didn't evade them last time. When the pellets got close enough they disappeared and Flowey was shot away from a fireball, "Queen-Mom!"

"Goat-Mom!"

She brought frisk into the ruins, we learned how to fight by conversations, and we grabbed some monster candy. Oddly, the narration sounded familiar.

Once we were in the poorly named "Home" we wandered around for a bit, still though the narration was so familiar... Then it hit me.

"Oh! Frisk, I know where I am!"

"really? Where?"

"I'm the narrator leading you through the game!"

"Oh that makes sense!"

We wandered into the kitchen to find chocolate in the fridge, that made me hungry. So I pulled out a Chocolate bar and took a bite.

 _Frisk POV_

I saw Chara pull out their chocolate bar so while they were looking at the screen I took a piece of it and held it in between my teeth for them to see.

"Frisk what are you...?" they paused and smiled, as they leaned in though, I wanted to take it just a bit... further.

I pulled the Piece into my mouth.

"Did you just..."

"Mmhmm" I made a noise with my mouth closed letting them know I still had it in my mouth.

"I'm getting that back..." They pulled me to them and we kissed deeply and they made my mouth open letting the chocolate slip into their own. We held like this for a while, possibly longer than we were playing the game, and we released from each others grasp.

"hmm tastes like frisk and chocolate"

They attempted the same thing with me, but instead when they pulled it into their mouth they swallowed.

"Hey!" I grabbed the pillow next to me and whacked them with it. They threw the controller to the ground and grabbed the pillow on their side of the couch and we went at it whacking each other with pillows, until we were tired. We noticed we still had the game going and would progress to the next save point.

We wandered through the house more and more but we knew what was next, we confronted Goat-Mom about going home and she left to go seal the exit, but we knew we couldn't stay here forever so we followed her. We were in a fight with her. We couldn't do anything more, so we started just sparing her over and over, we then reached the point when she wouldn't directly attack anymore. And we ended the battle with a hug as we were let out through the door. That's when we saw Flowey again. We then headed out, to see the title screen. That's when we stopped playing.

We heard Goat-Mom actually get home and we walked out into the living room to greet her.

"have fun Goat-Mom?" I asked her.

"Yes yes I did, me and Sans had such a wonderful time dancing." She told us.

"But, how could Sans dance if he has no actual **BODY** to dance with?"

Chara got upset at me and they pulled a pillow from the living room couch and hit me with it.

"Calm down my child, **tibia honest** it was a good joke!" We all stood there laughing Chara couldn't hold back on this one.

 **Plane POV**

 **This was the only monster I saw in the comments yesterday so here it goes!**

The plane had hit an updraft as it flew for long across the town. It was flying straight for a certain house however and was about to make its mark, by the time it had gotten there though it had already ditched Jerry.

Jerry: Hey come back here, I need some WIFI


	24. My Snow Angel (Chap 24)

_As I said earlier, Seasons will not flow as they do with real time._

 _Chara POV_

"My children did you get everything in the car?" Queen-Mom called out to us.

"Almost." Frisk said.

"We don't need to bring that much stuff they are going to have most of what we need there anyway." I said to them. For a two day trip we are going to Snowdrake's Ski Resort, we were just packing what we may need.

"Well my children it is always good to have what you may not need, you never know!" Queen-Mom stated.

We continued until the back of the car was nearly filled. Where we set off, finally heading down the street. Behind us I could see Papyrus' red sports car, And behind them I could see Undyne and Alphys In theirs. Asgore was fallowing along behind them by himself, It made me feel sorry for him, but there was not a thing I could do for the old king, and MTT said he would meet us there.

We drove for quite a few hours driving the same roads we had gone on for me and Frisks camping trip not too long ago, that is until we turned left at a mountain pass instead of right.

As it was a longer ride than before me and Frisk quickly broke into the snacks we had packed with us. I was about to grab my signature chocolate bar I usually have but Frisk slapped my hand away and gave me a granola bar instead.

"Why can't I have my chocolate?" I complained.

"Because you will eat it all now and you will be grumpy later." They insisted. As much as I wanted my chocolate I knew they were right and I would have eaten it all in the car. I accepted the plain Granola bar and we ate in peace in the back of the car.

The air grew even colder than before as we ascended the high mountain. I reached behind me and grabbed my coat and pulled it on. I could tell Frisk was cold too so I grabbed theirs as well and they slipped it on, they were still shivering though.

I pulled my coat and wrapped it around them with my arm pulling them closer to me for heat. They stopped shivering and they rested quietly under my arm for the rest of the ride. We rounded a corner and we were finally there and we saw the large main building with wires leading up a grand hill behind it. The buildings had similar architecture to that of Snowdin.

we pulled into the large parking garage they had stationed up there and we pulled out our stuff and went inside the main building with everyone else. While we were walking Frisk snuggled up to me and I once more wrapped my arm and coat around them. At the front desk was Snowdrake himself who checked us in and we told him what rooms we wanted, thankfully there were just enough for everyone they way we wanted them to be.

Asriel and Flowey would have their room at the end of the hall, with Queen-Mom next to them. Asgore would be across the hall and next to that would be Alphys and Undyne's room. From there were The room me and Frisk shared with Papyrus and Sans next to us. Across the hall from them, I assumed was MTT's room, but the odd thing was that it was a 2 bed room, oh well I guess we will meet the other person soon.

We rested for about an hour in our room, In the meantime Me and Frisk were mainly just laying and rolling around on our large bed. However we got bored and fast. So we headed out and went out front of the building and we played in the snow.

Sans and Papyrus were out there too, seems like they got bored as well. Sans was sitting down in the snow pilling up a small mound of snow, and pulled out a ketchup bottle, where he wrote his name on it.

Papyrus on the other hand had already constructed several statues of himself out of the cold snow.

"OH, THE HUMANS HAVE ARIVED!" Papyrus Exclaimed.

"Got bored of being snowed in kiddos?" Sans asked.

"Yea, There wasn't much to do and there is all this snow out here how could we pass this up?" I said to them. Frisk nodding in agreement, trying to keep themselves warm.

 _Frisk POV_

I had come here for a fun day in the snow, not a place where I would freeze to death! It was not nearly this cold in Snowdin!

Chara looked at me as I tried my best to make myself not be cold out in the snow. But they still noticed anyway. "your still cold aren't you?"

I tried to open my mouth and respond to their question, but all i could do was nod.

"The cold has never bothered me that much before, so you can have my coat." they said as they took their coat off and wrapped it around me. I didn't want them to do this for me they should need a coat as much as I do. But when they wrapped it around me it felt good and warm...

I was wrapped up very tight, but it kept the cold out very effectively, and we played about in the snow, we tried making snow statues like Papyrus had done, but clearly he was better at it than us, he must have had tons of practice in Snowdin.

Wrapped up in the coats I could be in the snow as much as I pleased, and me and Chara started messing around in the snow. We had laid down next to each other and I grabbed their hand. We started waving around our feet and arms making two snow-angels holding each others hand. There was something for sure about Chara, they were definitely **my** angel.

 _Chara POV_

We messed about in the snow more and more, when I saw the comedian just sitting there looking at Papyrus building another sculpture, I knew what I had to do.

His back was to me and I reached down and scooped up a large chunk of snow in my hand and threw it at the back of his head.

Poof* direct hit! "Eh? what was that?" he turned around and saw me standing there and I gave a grin at him. "oh, of course it was you." He stood up from the snow and dusted his shorts off. "Well I guess you are looking for a **bad time**?"

His eye flashed a blue and yellow and I felt a shift at my feet and I looked down. The snow was gone at my feet in a 3 foot radius around me. Instead it was replaced by a shadow... "Uh Oh"

"you got that right kid" he said before releasing his clenched fist.

I was covered head to toe in freezing cold snow and I dug my way out "You got me good Sans" want to try again without the magic?"

"Nah, I think that you've had enough, why not head inside and grab a **Frostbite** of something to eat?"

Actually I was getting pretty hungry. And Frisk walked over to me "you getting hungry too?" they said.

"Yea actually." so we started to walk inside.

As we reached the doors however there was a scream from inside. Usually we would pay it no mind because it was usually Flowey, But this sounded like Toriel. I looked over to Sans and Papyrus they heard it too and Papyrus started to rush over and sans was already gone, we ran inside to see what had happened.

 _ **Oh hey look out! A cliffhanger!**_

 _ **Plane POV**_

The plane had flown a long way now and was over the ocean. But as the wind dropped so did the plane. It was drifting down to a volcanic Island below.

It slowly came to a landing on the hard black rocks of the island.

Vulkin: Hey whats that?

Pyrope: I don't know, but it doesn't look too hot.

They slowly inched to the plane, and opened it carefully trying not to set it on fire,

Vulkin: Hey Hey! Its from Chara and Frisk!

Pyrope: Well if its going to travel any more than it already has then we will need to help it!

Pyrope Picked up the plane with the non burning end of its rope and held it over Vulkin who let out a powerful blast of hot air sending the plane flying. The two waved as the plane started flying once more.


	25. The Unexpected Thief! (Chap 25)

_Frisk POV_

I dashed inside with Chara and looked around the main room, but nothing was there so we ran upstairs, knowing that's where Goat-Mom last was.

We ran into her room room to see her sobbing on the ground and we went to each side of her for comfort. A few minutes later, she told us what happened.

"W-well, I was just in here, my room, relaxing. getting ready to head out to the dining hall for lunch. When out of nowhere there was a break in the window and a flash of bright white in my eyes. At the time, I had not noticed that my pearl necklace given to me by a long since gone friend had gone missing from around my neck." She explained every detail.

We heard some voices out in the hall and we went to investigate, everyone was out of their rooms, and were arguing with each other. Knowing it was impossible to communicate in this state, Chara raised their voice, "BE QUIET!" The hall had calmed down. "Whats with this commotion?"

Everyone tried speaking at once and Chara calmed everyone down again "ONE AT A TIME PLEASE!"

 _Chara POV_

...

The room had gone quiet. And Undyne was the first to speak. "Sorry about that, but some punk took my spear!"

"And my Spaghetti plate!" Papyrus called.

"My slippers" Sans said.

"M-My, Mew Mew Kissie Cutie 2 action figure." Alphys stuttered.

Everyone had something missing. I then remembered we had yet to check our room! "We will be right back guys!" I grabbed Frisk's hand and we started looking around our room. "My Chocolate is missing!"

"My diary is too!" Frisk stated. They have a diary? I'm going to have to investigate that later.

We ran back out into the hall. "We are also missing some of our important items, someone must have stolen the items. Now seeing as everyone is missing something we MAY be able to rule you out, however you could just not have brought the item as we are on a trip. Everyone I presume was in their rooms except, Me, Frisk, Sans, And Papyrus at the time of the first item being stolen?" everyone nodded their heads.

"hmmm, what is there that we can do..." I said aloud.

"W-well we could check the security cameras!" Alphys proclaimed.

That's right there was a camera in the corner of the hall that could see all of the doors! We ran down stairs and asked Snowdrake, unfortunately he said that a snowstorm the day before had messed up the cameras wiring.

We headed upstairs, and told everyone not to worry, It was clear that me and Frisk were in charge of the investigation. We told everyone to go downstairs and not start anything, just rest in the dining hall.

We first started in Queen-Mom's room, and had seen that indeed the glass in the window was broken, yet... there was no glass on the floor.

"Maybe the cleaners cleared it out?" Frisk said.

"No... they couldn't have in the short time." I looked down the window and saw glass sparkling down below "they must have escaped through here. So Toriel was actually the last person to be stolen from. Frisk go check the other rooms for a forced entry." They ran out as I inspected the glass more. I saw a tuft of fur on the glass and pulled at it, It was course unlike Toriel's soft fur.

I knew Asriel had tougher fur so I ran downstairs and asked if I could compare them. He complied, they were near identical, however his fur was a little longer that what was on the glass. Any dogs of the royal guard could have, but that's the thing they were part of the royal guard why would they steal? My mind was blanking and I couldn't figure it out...

I ran upstairs and saw Frisk Motion me over to Undyne's room. The vent in the back of the room behind a cabinet had been forced open. It was small, so we couldn't investigate much further, but we assumed that that's where the perpetrator had entered.

We left to the dining hall to think about who could have fit through such a small hole. Or if we could somehow see down into there.

MTT was there discussing the issue with Alphys. I came up with an idea. "Alphys!" I called out to her.

"O-Oh Chara what is it?" She asked nervously.

"We need your help, can you build a small robot that can view down ventilation pipes?"

"Oh, That should be easy." She pulled out her small backpack and started putting pieces together. In the meantime we went to Snowdrake to see if we could get a map of the ventilation system. He obliged and gladly gave it to us, he didn't want any customers worrying about stolen items.

We opened up the map and saw that that ventilation pipe that led to Undyne's room, came from a branched pipe that led to all the other rooms, but originated in the basement.

Alphys was soon done with the robotic camera. and we controlled it down into the pipes, for about 10 minutes there was nothing, until we reached the opening to the basement area. "See anything yet Alphys?" I said as we all huddled around the tablet she was holding.

"No n-nothing yet Chara. W-Wait." there was a flash in the top right corner of the screen, as she panned the camera to it the camera was attacked and it shuddered. The camera soon came back on... But it wasn't in the vents anymore, all we could see were short clips of internet memes.

"what the heck?" I said outloud. "Well whatever the case they are down there and we have to catch them before the escape. Everyone head to your rooms to keep watch! Snowdrake, keep a lookout on the entrance to the basement, we will head down there with you." We moved out to our locations. Me and Frisk slowly entered the basement with Snowdrake watching the door behind us.

It was dark, the snowstorm yesterday must have knocked out the lights wiring down here as well. Me and Frisk both had flashlights. I turned my flashlight out to the right and I saw something shiny.

I ran over and picked it up. It was Papyrus' Spaghetti plate! I turned my flashlight more and a trail of the missing items appeared and we followed it as we came across the last Item the Pearl Necklace I looked up to see a small nest made up of towels and old bed sheets. Right in the middle, was our good friend the annoying dog. "I should have known" I slapped myself in the forehead for not thinking of this. We gathered up the Items and handed them to Snowdrake.

We made our way back and carefully picked up the sleeping dog. We heard some metalic sounds coming from the dog. He had a dog collar! On it was a tag, It said "Hello! I'm the annoying dog! Call me Toby!" we laughed and headed back upstairs making sure everyone got their items. The rest of the day we were in our room with Toby playing around, and making sure he didn't do anything like that again.

I think we are going to keep him as a pet!

 _ **Plane POV**_

The plane flew for not too long from the small island until it ended up at one more island with some ancient structures built upon it.

It had come in for a landing, but had overshot the field and was now on a cliff just above the ocean below nearly about to fall.

Froggit: Ribbit Ribbit (Hey Whats that over there Whim?)

Whimsun: I don't know but it looks stuck!

The two ran to the top of the mountain for help. But not to close.

Froggit: Ribbit Ribbit (Um Tsundere plane we need your help!)

Tsundere Plane: Why are you here? I don't need you guys to be here!

Whimsun: We think that there is another plane in trouble on the cliff!

Tsundere Plane: Well... They can take care of themselves!

Whimsun: But if you don't help then it will fall into the ocean!

Tsundere Plane: ... Fine but I'm not doing this just because they are another plane, Only because you asked!

The three went down the mountain and Tsundere plane helped the Paper Airplane fly once more by having rest on her wing as she flew along. Tsundere Plane had a big blush on her when the plane finally flew over the vast ocean.


	26. Ice To Snow You! (Chap 26)

_Frisk POV_

Me and Chara were asleep in bed from yesterdays activities, but Toby had other plans, In case you missed it we picked up the annoying dog (Toby) as our new pet. No one wanted him in their room though so he slept with us.

"Bark! Bark! (Wake up I want to play!)" Toby snuggled up to us and tried his best to wake us up it seemed but we were determined to stay asleep in eachother's arms.

"Bark! (Well, if you can't beat 'em, join them!)" Toby snuggled up to us in our sleep.

I was dreaming, It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and I was on a picnic with Chara in a lush green field with golden flowers. We were just talking to eachother, when I felt something behind me, I reached behind me and felt something fluffy, It was Toby!

"Hello!" He said.

"Oh you can speak?" I asked.

"Well, it seems I can because you are in a dream."

"Oh..." I looked out into the grassy field. "Do you think this place exists somewhere in the real world?"

"It could, you would just have to look!"

Toby was right, I did just have to look, or, I could be just as happy as I am right now. If I am dreaming like Toby says, then I'm lying down right now with Chara, Oh this would be the perfect opportunity for a picture while we are sleeping so peacefully...

"I can get that picture for you!" Toby exclaimed.

"Can you?"

"One moment Frisk!" He disappeared. That also brings up the question of how he knew what I was thinking, maybe this is an interdream space created by my thoughts, so if you were to wander far enough you would find more of my thoughts than just this dream...? Oh, Its too peaceful here to be thinking about stuff like that.

I continued talking to dream Chara and Toby suddenly appeared again, "I took the picture for you!"

"Thanks Toby, I'll make sure you get some bacon for breakfast in the morning!"

"Oh yea I think I heard someone knocking on your door, I think you should wake up now!"

"How do I wake myself up though...?"

"hmm, try pinching yourself? It never works in real life because you are not asleep, but have you actually ever tried it in your dream?"

"No I haven't, lets try, see you when I'm awake Toby!"

"See you soon!" I pinched myself and the next thing I knew my vision was dark, and I tried opening my eyes, It was blurry, but it seemed to have worked. I tried getting up, but I felt weighed down.

Toby was lying on my stomach and Chara had their legs on top of me, They couldn't stay still while they were asleep could they...

I moved Toby off of me waking me up and he gave just hopped into my lap again, I shook my head and he jumped off. I removed Chara's legs off of me and shook them awake.

They slowly opened their eyes, "Oh, hi beautiful" They said to me.

"Hello cutie." I said to them, Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" We both called out, and Toriel walked in and turned on the lights.

"Hello my children!" Toby ran up to here and started jumping in excitement. "And you too Toby! Well any ways, everyone is waiting for you at the dining hall for breakfast! Make sure to head on down soon." She said as she left the room.

We got properly dressed for the cold day in the snow, and started to head out, Chara was the First to head out as I finished getting dressed. Toby had come up to me with my phone in his mouth. "Now what are you doing with that Toby?" I grabbed the phone and on it was a picture of me and Chara sleeping together in bed, Chara had their legs overlaid on top of mine and had their arms outstretched above their head as I slept peacefully next to them.

I realized that I actually was talking to Toby in that dream, and he took the picture. "Thanks Toby, you are definitely getting some bacon."

"Bark! (Yes!)"

We headed out as Toby walked with me down the hall and into the elevator.

 _Chara POV_

I sat down eating waiting for Frisk to arrive patiently. I saw them and Toby walking down the hall to us and I waved at them, Frisk started a light jog with Toby galloping behind.

"That took a little while didn't it?" I asked them"

"Sorry just couldn't stop looking at something." they replied.

"I thought the only thing that you can't stop looking at was me?" I said jokingly.

"Well it was you!" They showed me their phone, It was a picture of us asleep.

"How did you get that?"

"Toby helped me out" they said as they scratched behind Toby's ear. "Oh that's right!" They grabbed a piece of bacon from their plate and handed it to Toby who took it from Frisks hand in his mouth chewing it up.

I laughed thinking it was impossible for a dog to do that, but then I remembered the dream that I had last night... Me and Frisk were having a picnic and Toby suddenly appeared, but while Toby was their I couldn't hear what Frisk was saying anymore. And then there is the question of how greater dog controls that giant suit of armor. Oh well it doesn't matter.

We finished eating and everyone headed out to have even more fun in the snow. Me and Frisk did not want to ski so we just explored around the mountain with Toby, Thankfully they sold tiny mittens in the shop that we could put on Toby's feet to keep them warm.

We ran around the mountain a few times along the snow covered trails and we eventually came across a snowman. "Hello!" he called out to us.

"Oh you must be the Snowman From Snowdin!" I realized.

"Oh him no, I'm His Cousin. He moved to Antarctica."

"Oh well OK then, see you later!" Frisk Called out as we continued walking further on the trail.

Soon we had made a full loop around the trail and ended back up at the Resort. We saw that everyone was starting to pack up to go back home, and so we followed suit.

An hour later we were in the car and heading home, once more. I looked at my phone and was just browsing around.

That's when I realized what the date is. Its December 20th! Christmas Is almost here! Or whatever monsters also call it, but I think they still adopted the name, oh well. Lets Celebrate in the next chapter!

(Once more I will say I am not following real seasons.)

 _ **Plane POV**_

 _ **A day after the vacation...**_

The plane flew high in the chilly sky of the mountain air. It had almost made a full loop, and was on its way home very soon.

The plane lowered itself over the resort, and had landed in front of Snowdrake.

Snowdrake: Eh? Whats this?

he opened the airplane and read the message.

Snowdrake: Oh! They were just here! looks like it's time for you to go home!

He threw the plane and sent a strong gust of chilly air at the plane to give it a boost so it would make it in time.

Snowdrake: Well, It was Ice To Snow you!

Snowdrake waved goodbye at the plane flying down the mountain road. It would soon return to those who sent it on its long journey.


	27. And I Present To You! (Chap 27)

_3rd Person POV_

The air was cold, the night was dark.

The houses were bright, and the families were asleep.

The sun had not yet awoke itself, as the moon was up.

But as the night passes, so does the earth come into light.

Two children were asleep in bed, One in a deep purple, the other in bright green. As they found themselves asleep, awaiting for the morning dawn. They drifted along the shores of the dream they shared together in deep thought. Out of the room and down the stairs, awaited their prize. A tree full of gifts, and a morning sunrise.

One awoke, seeing the day through the window. Looking down they saw the other, laying across them in their messy sleep. Tempted to fall back asleep, they gained their energy in a shriek, from a tiny Flower on their desk.

The pair were awake now as they drifted into the light, and felt the cold, reminding them of the day. They looked each other in the eyes, and jumped out of the covers onto the floor and opening the door. Dashing to the end of the hall the green one went, the other downstairs to their parent.

Opening the door down the stairs Frisk had found their mother, asleep and in bed. This would not be for long as they found themselves jumping on her bed. The other, Chara, had their pet Toby, and set the trap for their brother Asriel. The sleeping monsters found themselves awake and in no time had assembled in the large living room.

One by one, many entered the house, large or small, tall or wide. Many friends and family had gathered to join in the fun of the day.

What day you ask?

Well, Christmas of Course!

 _Chara POV_

Its finally here, Christmas! Everyone was here to celebrate, and most importantly give gifts to each other! The pile under the tree was large, and Queen-Mom had started her baking. Me, Frisk, Asriel, and even Flowey could barely contain our excitement as we ate breakfast.

Frisk was hardly even in their chair when they finished eating and was almost standing wanting to run out into the living room. Asriel waited patiently, but I could tell he was still excited. Flowey didn't show much, but he was still fidgeting.

Queen-Mom looked over at us, "Oh my, you all look very excited!" That got us even more fidgety in our seats, "Well, I guess you can go now..." but by the time she had said her last word we were gone.

We ran into the living room and I hopped the sofa allowing myself to be there first to search out my presents. The amount was overwhelming though, for this Christmas we had gotten many presents from many monsters, Now from all around the world. We rummaged through the pile and I found one of Flowey's tossing it to him.

Half an hour later we had them sorted into piles. Flowey had the least but still had some. Asriel had a few more than Flowey, but I had a lot as well. However... Not nearly as many as Frisk, their pile of boxes reached the ceiling.

"I was there the entire time too! Why did you get so many Frisk?" I questioned.

They just looked at me and shrugged. "Oh, maybe its because a lot of your boxes are smaller?".

I looked back, That's right, many of my boxes were very small.

"Well are we going to open them or not?" Flowey insisted.

"Well of course we are!" Asriel yelled and pulled out one of his presents as we did the same.

I grabbed one of the smaller boxes and it contained a book. Why would I need a book, Oh wait, Its a book on how to make Chocolate! I was pleased and opened more. Many Did contain Chocolate or other chocolate related things, but also contained many other things as well such as trinkets and merchandise from Anime i like, how did so many monsters know I liked anime?

Frisk POV

The First Present I opened was actually a letter,

frisk, i need your help, you are my only chance! go to waterfall, and find the hidden passage! bring sans!

-w.

(This should be in Wingdings, if not... then... I don't know.)

The writing was weird. I set the letter aside for later, so I kept opening presents. I am a slight book nerd and I often do go to the library, but the sheer amount of books I received was overwhelming, I was going to need an entire new bookshelf for all of them.

I looked over to Flowey, he had gotten many games, and already playing some of them while the boxes rested off to the side.

Asriel was opening his presents as well, he received many music CD's and lots of gift cards for music websites. He also received a scarf, It was very cool, and It was the colors of the rainbow. (Totally not a reference to an AU)

We were each down to the final three presents, the ones from each other. Chara started by opening theirs, they had gotten large boxes of chocolate in two of them, that means the last one is from me. They opened it slowly, but soon seeing what it was, they tore at the wrapping and saw that it was a one of a kind figure from their favorite anime, signed by the character designer. They looked at me, as we sat on the floor, soon their feet sprang up and tacked me into a hug. "Thank you Frisk! You are the best! You always know what I want!" They said to me, "I love you Frisk! Thank you!"

I hugged back, "I love you too..."

"Hey can we get a move on now!" Flowey complained I grabbed a book from the pile I had and threw it at him, "Hey watch it!" He said as he dodged.

I started opening my last three presents now, The first was a bag of monster candies, probably from Asriel. Then the next was just a card written in shaky hand writing, probably from Flowey.  
But last, was Definitely Chara's, It was A blue box with Purple ribbons around it. I pulled the ribbon letting it fall to the ground and saw what was inside as I lifted the cover. It was a locket, just like the pair that Asriel and Chara had, except, it was silver instead of gold, and had a picture of me and Chara together at the top of the mountain from the hiking trip. I leaned over and gave them a kiss, and whispered in their ear, "Thank you Chara."

They hugged me, "Any time Frisk, I will always be there."

Now Asriel started opening his, the first, was a flower pot, He looked over to Flowey, "Hey, if you ever turn into a flower again?" He just shook his head and laughed.

The second was the one I got for him, he opened it and It was a picture of all of us from the beach in a picture frame. "Thanks Frisk!" he said. The last one was from Chara, He opened the box and pulled off the top, it was empty. He looked up and Chara was walking to him.

They hugged him, "What was in that box is a promise, one that we will be you as my brother, and me as your sibling, forever." He hugged back and started to cry.

"Oh, Here come the waterworks!" Flowey started, but before he could continue, I threw another book at him this time actually hitting him, "OW!"

"Alright Flowey, lets see you open your presents!" I said to him.

"Oh all right, lets see what you idiots got me." He opened the presents with some small vines he pulled out of his pot. The first was again, a flower pot, he looked up with a bland face. Chara and Asriel started laughing, but it was hopeless, I joined in as well. Although, from between my eyes tearing up, I thought I saw a small smile from him.

The next was a new game console from me, and had a yellow flower printed on it. He just said thanks, but I knew he was happy. He got to the third, I think that Chara and Asriel teamed up for the first and this present, because they were staring at him open it waiting for his reaction. He opened it up and inside was also a locket, golden as Chara and Asriel's were. "you may be a very mean flower, but that doesn't mean you aren't family." Asriel said to Flowey.

He looked confused. But I knew he was happy, he must have felt out of place, this would probably have helped a lot.

We soon **wrapped** everything up, and we decided we would head outside and visit everyone for Christmas!

 _Chara POV_

We walked out the front door. We were bundled up warm because of the cold winter though. Asriel was waiting for us on the sidewalk as Me and Frisk said goodbye to Toriel, and we turned around. I looked down and saw Frisk's hand, it was slightly shivering, My hand had a mitten on it though.

I moved my arm over to frisks hand and grabbed their cold hand. They looked up and smiled at me. We started making our way down our front yard and I could see Asriel and Flowey waiting on the sidewalk for us. I also saw something else though, and it was in the sky. I pointed with my other hand "Frisk do you see that?"

"Yea I do, Is it what I think it is?"

"I think so..."

It flew down slowly and gracefully landed in front of us, right over Asriel's head.

"It... Came back!"

I picked it up, It was warn down, a part of it had a burn mark on it, another was slightly wet. But it had passport stamps on it as well, and when we opened it, it contained many signatures, from many monsters. We looked and smiled, Our message had been sent.

 _Monsters and Friends alike, Thank you, in the time that has come from the beginning, from the time monsters were sealed, to the time they were let out, we would like to thank you. Monsters, thank you for your guidance though the underground. To allow us passage, and to allow you freedom. Humans, thank you for your acceptance, This world has only gotten bigger since monsters have been freed, and your help, has made it expand and grow._

 _To everyone Thank You!_

 _ **-Chara and Frisk**_


	28. Undertale On Ice! (Chap 28)

_Frisk POV_

"Guys hurry up! The ice will melt at this rate by the time we get there!" I called out to Chara and Asriel, I had run far ahead of them out of sheer excitement.

"I don't think the ice rink will melt in ten minutes." Chara said while still walking at the same pace.

"But Chara~"

Asriel got tired of our arguing, "Guys stop it, how about we make it a race then? Last one there has to make hot chocolate when we get home?"

We looked at each other, both knowing well that he was the one who was going to make it for us, so we just took advantage of the moment. We stopped at one of the lines on the sidewalk, "Ready? 3, 2 1, Go!" I yelled out as we started sprinting.

Asriel was already far behind, but it was neck and neck with me and Chara in the lead.

"You really think you can beat me in a race?" they said to me while running.

"You weren't the one who had to run from Undyne, twice! The first time you could float, and the second time she was carrying you!" I replied competitively.

We saw the Ice Skating Rink, we were almost there...

Almost...

Made it! We reached the wall of the building and slumped down sitting on the sidewalk.

"I, Think... That was a tie..." They said out of breath.

"If it were any longer though you would have slowed down! I still have plenty of energy!" I said triumphantly.

"Still, that wasn't the goal, it was a tie... Hey has Asriel made it yet?" We looked down the long sidewalk and couldn't even see him.

"He isn't much of a runner is he?" I said.

"No, he never was. I could always outrun him in the underground long ago."

We laughed while thinking about it.

As our laughs slowed we looked at each other. They leaned over and kissed me, "That's your prize if it had been a longer race. But you still deserve it."

I hugged them, "Thanks Chara."

We stood up and looked down the sidewalk as Asriel finally arrived and we walked inside.

I gathered the money to pay for skating shoes from them and we walked over to the counter to get them. But there was no one there.

A tiny bell was laid on the counter and we rung it...

No one came to the counter and we were wondering where the salesperson was.

Asriel noticed something though, "Do you guys hear that?"

There was a low rumble, but every few seconds it would go out and start again. I looked around, It was coming from behind the counter.

I leaned over not knowing what to expect...

I pulled back and looked to Asriel and Chara, "Well, Sans got another job," He was asleep under the counter.

"OH! HELLO!" We looked over to the familiar voice coming from down the hall, It was Papyrus, and he was wearing a uniform.

"you work here too Papyrus?" Asriel said to the tall skeleton.

"YES I GOT A TEMPORARY JOB HERE WITH SANS! WHERE IS HE ANYWAY? HE SHOULD BE RIGHT HERE!"

I pointed to the counter, and Papyrus walked around to the other side. The rage was building on his face.

"LAZYBONES! SANS I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOU CAN EVEN HOLD A JOB AT A PLACE IF YOU ARE ASLEEP ALL THE TIME!"

"uh? oh hey paps, good morning!"

"IT IS NOT MORNING BROTHER IT IS NOON! AND YOU ARE ON YOUR JOB!"

"oh right!" he sat up in his chair and looked out at us, "oh hey guys"

We all said at once "hey sans"

"so what can I do for ya on this **ice** day? Hot dog? Hot cat?"

"SANS THIS IS AN ICE RINK NOT A HOTDOG STAND!"

"yea I know"

Papyrus stormed off angrily.

We told sans our shoe sizes and they appeared on the counter as we said them.

"Well, I guess that's a good way to use your magic" I said.

"huh I guess so, helps that I'm this lazy too"

We grabbed our shoes and put them on, I looked back at Sans, he was already asleep in his chair.

We walked carefully on the skates and got to the rink. There weren't that many people there, It was in the middle of the week so It makes sense that most people are at work right now.

I was the first to step out onto the cold rink and I started moving around with ease, In Snowdin I had once taken a brake and went out to skate on a huge lake, thankfully they were renting out some snowshoes there and had one in my size, Thanks to a few nice monsters I learned how to ice skate so I had some experience.

Asriel then walked out and was just going around the edges and trying to build up momentum to go faster.

I was having lots of fun when I saw Chara in the rink but they were barely moving and had a firm grip on the side of the Ice rink. I don't think they know how to skate.

I skated over to them and I grabbed their hand that was on the rail. "Need some help?" I asked.

They shook my hand off of them, "N-No I can do this."

I knew they didn't want my help. "Chara..."

"No I can do this by myself."

"Chara!"

They looked down "Fine."

I helped move them to the middle of the rink. I then stood behind them and grabbed their arms, "Ok, I'm going to push you to the side of the rink, this is about balance." they nodded their head. I gave them a firm push and They started sliding.

"yeah see! I can do thi- AAAH!" they fell on their butt. "Ow"

"Chara, let me help you up" I grabbed their hand and pulled them up. As they stood up they pulled me in close for a tight hug, I assume this was to not fall down again.

Their hands were tight on my shoulders I grabbed their hands and took them off of my shoulders, And I put my hands on theirs. I gave them a tight hug, and we pulled out of it.

I gave Chara a kiss, "now, if your able to do this successfully, ill give you another one."

They nodded and we tried several more times, each time they fell, but finally after several attempts they made it to the railing.

I skated over and gave Chara a kiss. "Now onto step two."

"Will I get the same reward?" they asked.

"Of course you dork"

I told them to push with one leg and when they ran out of momentum to push with the other.

They were keeping their balance and were starting to move by themselves, After a minute or two they were doing amazingly. "good job Chara! just like that! Now to stop just turn your foot a little and grab onto the railing."

They did as I said and they stopped near the entrance to the rink and walked out. I followed soon and looked inside the rink Asriel was still going at it, "he may not have very good running skills, but he's completely different on ice!"

I looked over to Chara who was just standing there and smiling at me, I walked over to them and pulled them into a hug, we just stood there together for a while, I took a step back, but soon leaned in to put my lips on theirs for a kiss, and we held this for a while.

"Hey guys I was getting tired how about you-" Asriel looked to us and our eyes shot open and we took a step back from each other. He started walking away to take off and return his shoes. "go on finish up you two" he said over his shoulder.

As if we could, Asriel I swear one day, you are going to be in a similar situation, I have no Idea where or when, but we will embarrass you, just you wait!

"C'mon Frisk lets go home" Chara said to me, they grabbed their hand and we headed home.


	29. Boring Fun (Chap 29)

_Chara POV_

Today was a normal day, Queen-Mom was at work, and Asriel and Flowey were out with MK. However, today me and Frisk were very, very, bored.

I had a stress ball in my hand and I was throwing it against the wall repeatedly letting it roll back to me, Frisk was reading, but they had already read the books from Christmas, that was 2 weeks ago so they were re-reading, but they were still bored.

Sure we could play one of Flowey's games but then he would just get mad at us especially if we were to spoil the game for him. Asriel's music wasn't bad, but we just aren't a fan of metal music, I'm more partial to vocaloid, and Frisk LOVES classical.

I hopped on the couch with Frisk and turned the T.V. on, it was a cop show, I changed the channel, I kept searching but the most interesting thing was some random person in a blue box with aliens, but still boring.

I leaned on Frisk's shoulder, "Watcha reading?"

They closed the book and set it on the coffee table, "A book series I've read 3 times already, but its still really good."

"What's it about?"

"A kid finds himself wandering through a kingdom that's been taken over to retrieve seven mystical gems to free the land from the evil person."

"I might have to read that one day..."

"I think you might find it interesting but also weird."

"Oh well, got anything else to do?"

"No clue."

I adjusted myself so my head was on Frisk's lap. I just closed my eyes and tried thinking.

. . . . .

An hour later we still haven't moved from our location.

"Got anything?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Hmm, well... I don't know... I **wish** I could come up with something."

. . .

"Well I'm here right now with you on my lap, What are your other two wishes?"

I opened my eyes. "Flirting competition?"

"Exactly my thoughts."

"Alright you asked for it!" I picked myself off of their lap and sat down. I know they love science... so how about this! "Forget hydrogen, you're my number one element."

They tried to hold back a laugh. "uhhh, You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line?"

I couldn't help but giggle.

I remembered something from a documentary I might be able to use into a flirt, "We must be subatomic particles, because I feel strong force between us."

"Alright, If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together."

"You're more special than relativity."

"Am I?"

"Of Course you are!"

"I was hoping to save this one for later, but here goes nothing! Your cuter than a puppy at an animal shelter, Cuz I want to take you home!"

"Ah, nice one! But that won't stop me! You're sweeter than 3.14"

"And I thought Happiness started with an H. Why does mine start with U?"

This is getting to be almost too much, I can barely hold back a smile! I need to deal the finishing blow! "If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call FINE PRINT"

Frisk was done! they started laughing and rolled off of the couch! "you... You win Chara! I can't believe you beat me! The Flirt Master!"

I finally let out a laugh, "yea I can hardly believe it myself!"

Frisk gathered themselves and sat back down on the couch, they leaned into my shoulder, "Or, did I lose only because you are so cute."

"Your the cuter one!"

"No! you are!"

They lunged at me and tacked me into a hug, Their grip tightened. "yup, you are"

They were cute, and very adorable, but, I'll let this slide, "Fine, I guess I am."

We laid there for the next few hours, we were comfortable, and we wouldn't let go of each other for any reason at all. The door opened, "Hello my children! I brought some Pizza!" Queen-Mom got home finally, and found us on the couch with each other in our arms. She just smiled and walked out into the kitchen closing the door slowly behind her.

"Frisk, why are you so adorable?"

"hmm, I don't know, I could ask you the same question though."

My grip tightened. "I'm never letting go..."

I felt their weight sink into me more, "Me neither..."


	30. Get Schooled (Chap 30)

_Chara POV_

I was sleeping peacefully, not even expecting to get up until noon... That is until Frisk screamed.

"What the heck Frisk I was SLEEPING!"

"Then you clearly forgot what day it was!" they said as they ran out of the room.

I jogged over to the wall with the calendar on it.

OH... SCHOOL!

It was two years since we left the underground. After all of this, Toriel thought that we might need some time away from the house, and meet other people and socialize, something that I hate. Its not like I don't trust the people at the school its just, awkward. (Chara is a serious introvert)

"Frisk!" I ran out of the room and into the bathroom to see Frisk bushing their teeth as I started doing the same.

Five minutes later we were in our room getting dressed, I looked to both sides of my self, "Frisk where are my so-" they were suddenly in my face and fell to the floor.

"Try to catch them next time."

I was going to say something but decided otherwise, Frisk was already out of our bedroom eating, but I was a little late when I was in the bathroom. I ran out of our bedroom and looked at the wall clock on the way down "Uh Oh!"

Frisk was already at the door and was waiting for me, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the toast on my plate and stuck it in my mouth. We opened the door and started running down the sidewalk, It would be nice to get a ride from Queen-Mom but, since she is staff she has to get their earlier than the students.

Frisk and I started walking, we knew at this rate we would make good time from our position. I grabbed the toast out of my mouth and started taking bites from it, oh, Frisk put cinnamon on it. "Thanks for making breakfast Frisk."

"No problem, but its just breakfast."

Frisk was always taking care of me when I needed it, I guess its to pay me back for when I helped them in the Underground, I am never to gracious, but... Frisk never seems to like hearing Thank You, but is always thanking everyone else, I wonder why...

 _Frisk POV_

Me and Chara were just walking together and still a little ways from the school, I looked at my phone for the time.

7:20

We would take about 10 minutes to get there and school should start about a few minutes after that.

We heard someone's car on the road, we turned to see Papyrus' bright red sports car, "NEED A RIDE HUMANS?"

We smiled and hopped in, "Thanks Papyrus'!" we said to him together.

"NO PROBLEM FOR YOU HUMANS! MISS TORIEL HAD CALLED ME, AND SAID YOU TWO MIGHT NEED A RIDE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

The car started once more and we were off, Papyrus drove like a maniac, but on these empty roads around this neighborhood, no one cared.

We were just sitting there and waiting for a moment while papyrus drove into the parking lot, at least he could park without making the tires squeal.

We jumped out and turned back to wave goodbye, suddenly sans is where we were just sitting.

"GOODBYE HUMANS, HAVE A HAPPY SCHOOL DAY!"

"bye guys, looks like your fully **booked** for today, hope you guys get **schooled** on."

Chara started yelling at the short skeleton, unfortunately he didn't hear a word due to Papyrus' tires.

"Chara calm down, lets just head into school."

They looked up, "oh right, thanks."

We started walking, and we saw lots of students, monsters, humans, anybody. Shadow Mountain High the perfect place for anyone, no matter the problem or person, at least that's what it said on the flyer.

We were surrounded by many students, It was a pretty high ranked school so the school body was smaller than most schools, around 500-600 students.

I could tell Chara was nervous, their hand was shaking. I grabbed and tightened their hand with mine letting them know it was going to be OK. They looked at me and smiled, their other hand tightened on their backpack strap.

We walked up the stairs leading to the entrance and headed to our first classroom, incidentally it was the one Toriel taught.

We were a little lost though... "she brought us here once, didn't she show us where her classroom was?" Chara said aloud.

"Yea I think she did, but... I never remembered the door number... B-1... where is it?"

We wandered around for a while, until we finally found it as the bell rung. We peeked inside, and everyone was waiting for Toriel to begin, she told us to wait outside the class though. Asriel was also inside, as her son she wanted him to be at a school early, so he was there for most of the time she has been teaching at the school, at least since he was brought back.

"Alright students, I would gladly like to start the lesson for today, but... We have two new students." Toriel announced to the class from her desk typing away on her computer.

The class started whispering to eachother. We knew it was us and my heart started beating faster and I was growing almost as nervous as Chara was.

"You can come in now!" Toriel yelled at us through the open door.

We paused for a moment, my heart stopped beating and We took our first steps around the corner of the door and into the classroom, where we introduced ourselves, "Um... hello, I am Frisk and this is Chara." They waved a hand very shyly in front of all the people. "Um... and we are now students here at Shadow Mountain High."

 _*It should also be noted, In this school the whole class have the same periods, they just change the room and teacher. Meaning that you are with the same people for the entire day._

The class erupted with noise. Chara almost couldn't take it, but I kept a firm grip on their hand.

"Class calm down..." Toriel interrupted, and at the second the words came out of her mouth the class quieted down to minimum of a whisper. "You can all ask questions, just raise your hand and they will pick you one at a time.

The class room was filled with hands, and we could only pick one at a time, we mentally decided it would go between us which would pick someone in the class.

I was first to pick someone, I saw a human boy in an orange shirt with brown hair and pointed to him. "Ok, I guess ill start, how old are both of you?"

"We are both 15" I replied and some of the hands went down, apparently a very popular question.

Chara's turn, they picked a girl with long blonde hair. "What are your favorite colors?"

"Green and Yellow are mine and Frisk's are Purple and Blue."

I picked another student, "What are your preferred genders?"

"Um... We usually go by as they or them or anything like that, but whatever you want is fine."

Chara picked another student, and they asked the question that would get everyone roaring, "do you have any other siblings? And you two seem to know a lot about each other, are you like siblings or something?"

"Well um... um... We ah..." Chara just couldn't get the words out, so I stepped in.

"We are dating each other, and Asriel is our brother!" I blurted it out and the class was louder than a Tsunderplane when someone got to close. Asriel had slumped down in his chair and was trying to ignore all the attention he was now getting.

Toriel had to calm down the class again, and the day resumed for them like nothing had happened, after most of the day had gone by, lunch had come, and that's when we got most of our questions.

After that though we had P.E. and then History. School finally let out and we could get a ride home from Goat-Mom, thank goodness.


	31. The MoldSMALL Problem

_Chara POV_

"Get your own Moldsmall here! wont last for long! They don't Eat, Drink, or create a mess! Limited time only!" I called out to the people crossing the busy street.

"Completely Free and fun to play with!" Frisk yelled out.

How did we get in this situation you wonder? Well, lets look back to yesterday...

 **Yesterday at the park...**

I ran down the field on the small soccer field at the park, "Frisk pass the ball to me!"

They kicked the ball to me and I saw MK rushing to me trying to take the ball the other direction. Asriel was their goalie, I had to get it past both of them. While MK might not be very good at many sports, he excels at Soccer, perfect for him since he has no arms. And Asriel was one of the greater goalies on the school Soccer team, this was just a little weekend practice for us.

I knew I wasn't going to get past MK in a traditional sense, I had to do something different. Frisk was running up ahead and to the left of the field while I was on the right, getting major distance between us, I could try this, but if I don't kick the ball just right then it will be a really hard shot for Frisk to land...

MK was close, I needed to do this now or never. I gave the ball a smaller kick and dashed forward, My top of my foot went under the ball and I thrust my leg forward, that sent the ball flying into the air.

Although older than the last time I really saw MK he was still quite short. I took a risk, and Jumped over him easily. Running over to where the ball was about to land I sent my foot right to the ball and hit it to Frisk who was preparing to hit the ball right to the goal.

 _Frisk POV_

I lined up the shot and took it, my foot hit the ball perfectly sending it to the top left of the goal, Asriel jumped, but didn't make it in time and it was a goal for team Charisk!

"Yea! We did it!" I yelled out.

"Aw. C'mon, how did we lose..." MK was sour about the loss, but he still was happy to at least play the game with us.

After we had taken a break, we had played several more times, In the end though, we ended victorious.

"Well, I guess Team Monster, just couldn't beat your guys skills." Asriel said.

"Just keep practicing, I'm sure you can soon." I said happily to them.

"Should we head on home now?" Chara asked the group of friends,

"Yea probably, my parents are going to be wondering where I am soon." MK agreed.

We packed up our stuff and started heading home after the long day of practice. We waved goodbye to MK as he went the other way down the street from us. We arrived home soon and got comfortable. I was just looking at the T.V. but I couldn't shake a nagging feeling we forgot something. I looked around me, I saw our Soccer clothes, bottles of water, and our extra snacks we didn't eat at the park... Wait where's the ball?

"Hey Chara have you seen the Soccer ball around here?" I called upstairs to Chara who was getting dressed in our room.

"No Isn't it with the other stuff?"

"Um... No it isn't here. I'm going to run to the park real quick to see if I can find it!"

"OK, don't take too long though."

I put my running shoes back on and ran out of the house down to the park down the street. When I arrived I looked over the wooded fence, The ball was on the ground next to a wooded table. I hopped the fence and grabbed it, "So that's where you were- AH!"

A pit opened up beneath me and I fell in... Oh I'm in so much trouble.

 _Chara POV_

I finished getting dressed and hopped on the couch to watch T.V. while waiting for Frisk to return. Toby hopped on to my lap and fell asleep there. "good boy..." I said to him.

1:00...

1:10...

1:20...

1:30...

2:00...

I looked back at the clock again for the millionth time, 2:30... Frisk should be home by now... I ran upstairs and Yelled at Asriel's door.

"Hey Goat Boy! Its been an hour and a half and Frisk still isn't home! We need to find them!"

I waited for a reply. He must be listening to music again... I took a step back and busted open his door with the same kick that won us the game. "Asriel There is no time for music Frisk is missing!" He was sitting in bed listening to music asleep, at least he was until I came in and disturbed him, he fell out of bed onto the floor. "Now hurry up goat boy Frisk is missing and we need to Find them!"

We rushed out the door and ran down the sidewalk to the park, I heard some rattling behind me as we ran and I turned around to see Toby running behind us. "C'mon Toby!" I slowed for a moment and outstretched my arms to grab him and he jumped into my arms.

We continued running and we reached the park... No sign of Frisk or the ball.

Stepping into the park it felt like something was watching us, "Asriel... Are you feeling a little creeped out right now?"

"Y-Your feeling that too?"

Toby had curled up into my arms and started shivering.

We walked further into the park and looked around. I looked to the Soccer Field, The ball was right in the middle. I ran over there with Toby in my arms, I let him out so I could lean down and grab the ball. The ball was covered in some kind of goop.

"Asriel take a look at this." He started to run over.

"What the heck is that...?"

Toby was pawing at my leg.

"What is it Toby- Ah!" The ground opened up beneath all of us and we fell for a good while but light was starting to shine. "What the hell-!"

 _Frisk POV_

I wiggled my hips at the creatures in front of me, moldsmals were in this deep cavern underground. This was the only way to communicate with them. Wiggle wiggle wiggle* "Why are you guys under the park and why did you pull me down here?"

The moldsmal did a wiggle dance, "We came down here because there was no other home, we had no choice but here. We brought you as the savior as monsters, to help us"

"You could have just asked, or... Wiggled." I shook back.

"it is difficult for the moldsmal species to live outside, we could not easily contact you without ripping a hole in your floor"

Now I see... "I will help you guys, but I should really be heading back now-"

"AHHH!"

I heard some screaming from the opening I had come from and I ran over there to see Chara, Asriel, and Toby lying there on the ground.

"Oh, Hey guys."

"Frisk where the heck are we." Chara complained.

"Well, the moldsmall need our help because the cant easily live indoors and-"

"Alright that's enough, Ow my head hurts..." Chara Interrupted.

The Moldsmals soon brought us back to the surface and we organized a plan to have the moldsmals, live with people inside their houses. However that did not go to plan and we had to try something else... The moldsmals had always been cave dwellers, even before they were pulled and trapped underground. We just had to find them a new home.

I contacted some people from the Monster Embassy and asked to find a suitable location for these guys. We found many caves from around the world that they could live. Soon we were at the air port shaking our hips goodbye to these little guys.


	32. High Flying!

**Chara's Log, 3/11-15/201X**

I was sitting down in the waiting chair with Frisk and Asriel, It was SO boring, Toriel made us get here an hour early so that we wouldn't miss the flight, but it was "slightly" delayed. At one point though, Frisk was so tired that they fell onto my shoulder. They are so cute, sometimes I wish they were the size of a teddy bear so I can just cuddle with them all day.

Oh, our plane is boarding, I shook Frisk awake and all 3 of us headed on board. We had 1st class seats, but despite that there were still many people on the plane, I didn't like it at all.

At least our 3 seats are right next to each other and Frisk fell asleep on my shoulder again as soon as the plane started moving. Frisk, why are you so adorable...

The plane had ascended and my ears started popping OW! I quickly grabbed some gum out of my carry-on and stuck it in my mouth, that's better... I looked out the window since I got the window seat. I saw the huge forest below and we just flew over Mt. Ebbot.

We soon were just cruising and now it would take time to actually get to our destination. I looked across Frisks sleepy head and saw Asriel, he was plugged in and listening to music. Seemed like a good idea at the time so I did the same, I put the earbuds into the port and swiped around until I found my soothing anime music playlist.

The song that played first... It was THAT song... you know... the one from that REALLY sad anime...

I looked over to Frisk with the song playing in the background, oh yea, we definitely had a big family already, so many people, monsters, friends... I put my arm around them and held on tight... We are our own family...

The plane ride was peaceful, after that I fell into a sorta sleep as well and just dozed off.

The plane started to descend and my ears popped again, I grabbed another piece of gun and started chewing.

After getting off of the plane, Finally at our first destination, San Fransisco!

we wandered around and looked for our ride. We found them, It was Dogaressa and Dogamy. We hopped into the limo that was there for us and we started getting our tour of the city!

The first destination was the city itself, It was so lively compared to the small monster neighborhood that we live in. People were all around and we had our windows rolled down, there were so many monsters as well, everyone was getting along so well! This is exactly what I wanted all those years ago... I shook that thought out of my mind and we all enjoyed the sights, The Golden Gate Bridge was one of the best parts of this, it was so large, and the Ocean was amazing, we spent a day there playing around. Not even getting noticed by any of the residents here, well, maybe just a few hundred...

When we finally got to our place where we would stay It was amazing! I wish it could have been where we actually lived! Everything was so polished and clean! It even had a pool in the back with a hot tub as well.

Soon the day was done though and we moved on to the next, which was mostly comprised of paperwork for us from the embassy, they LOVE to keep us busy on our holidays... Moving along we even went to a few museums and saw old trolly cars I loved them, and we even got to ride in one! We had such wonderful times here in San Fransisco, too bad we have to leave soon, but I will not leave this here! We jumped into the pool and played around a lot, role playing in the pool is always fun, the water for us humans is something like magic to monsters, I think. Asriel headed inside and left me and Frisk to ourselves. We hopped into the hot tub and discussed matters, and where we would go next. Soon we got everything planned and we could just sink back and relax... Tomorrow is our next Flight, I can't wait! And I'll hand over the log to Asriel so he can record his experience.

BTW, the song is supposed to be Dango Daikazoku From Clannad


	33. Big City!

**Also, sorry if any of my information about Berlin is wrong, since, I have never been there!**

 **Asriel's Log, 3/15-20/201X**

And just as soon as I was done in the pool there was a the doorbell made a sound and I went to check it out, It was one of our flight managers, "Ah Sir. Asriel, I came to inform you that your Flight has been rescheduled."

"Rescheduled? To when?"

He had looked at his watch for the time, "1 hour"

"ONE HOUR?!" I had yelled that we would be ready in a moment and I went to get Frisk and Chara to have them get dressed. "Frisk! Chara! Our flight has been rescheduled-" I saw them In the hot tub cuddling, "um, Just hurry up..." I quickly ran to my room and put on a blue T-shirt after I dried my fur. I ran out of my room and looked at the couch, The two were just sitting there, how could they when we have such little time before we have to leave? And how did they get dressed so fast?

I shook my head and got them to go out the door finally and we were off once more to the airport, this time to Berlin, Germany!

The flight was long... The music I had was even getting tiring... I looked to the left and saw Frisk And Chara cuddling up against another as they slept through the entire flight. They are lucky to have each other. Well, If you can't beat em join 'em, I soon fell asleep and just started to think, I wonder how Mom and Flowey are doing at home with only each other...

 **Meanwhile...**

"Got any fours?"

"Hmm, No Flowey I do not..."

Toriel and Flowey were currently playing a card game, they were very bored without any noise in the house other than themselves, and had been like this for several days already.

Flowey threw his playing cards into the air, "I give up! This is way to boring!"

"I agree, shall we visit the skeleton household?"

"Those boneheads? No way, anyways aren't they out right now visiting some distant relatives?"

"Oh, that's right... How about-"

"If your about to mention the lizard fish place, don't. I don't want to watch some terrible kids show anime."

"Oh? I thought the other day I saw you watching that 'terrible kids show anime?' Or, was I wrong...?"

"Urk!" Flowey sighed. "Fine..."

Toriel picked up Flowey and started walking down the street to Alphys' and Undyne's Home.

 **Back to the our Trio...**

We disembarking on our new trip to Berlin. We walked out of the airplane and soon were in the baggage claim, once we all found our bags, we went outside and waited for our ride to get here, I plugged in my headset into my phone and leaned back against the wall...

Beep* Beep* I looked up about five minutes later hearing the honking of a car, It was right in front of us, and a person walked out and started speaking in English with a heavy German accent. "Hello, you are the Dreemur Family correct?"

"Yea we are." Chara replied.

"Ah! Perfect, I will be your guide around the city today" he walked to the car and opened the door for us, "you can call me Lambrecht!"

We climbed into the car just big enough for all of us, and we started on our journey, we saw many cool places along the way and our driver was leading our eyes to where the cool attractions were, "Now if you look out to the left, you will see Mauer Park, open 8 to sunset, and on Sundays you can come here to buy many things from a flea market!"

A while away we came across another attraction, a part of the Berlin Wall that was still there and had much art located around it, the art was cool and the colors blended well, If I don't get a career in music then I am definitely going to be an artist, or... Will I have to become king of the monsters like dad was? I hope I don't...

Soon we reached our home for the few days here and it was a high suite in a very large building. Once inside it was very modern and black, having even some really cool technology inside making everything much cooler and easier. I sat down on the couch while Chara and Frisk sat at the dining room table eating a snack, I turned on the T.V. Wow! They even custom specialized the channels for us! I scrolled down the list until I found a music channel and just laid back and listened to the music... How perfect...


	34. The Sans Of Time

**Frisk's Log, 8/20-24/201X**

I looked out the window, and saw the broad Mediterranean sea, Expansive waters for miles on end, but soon we will be in a place without hardly as much water.

Turning my head pressed against the window I could just barely see land, an expansive desert called Egypt, If only it was spelled Dessert. As much as I know Chara loves chocolate, I love my fruity flavored candies and other sweet treats as well, and will do anything to get a hold on any candy that is in an assortment of colors.

The sand expanded below us taking over the watery sea. I could see the airport just a little ways from the coast, and the plane started to descend. I pulled my face from the window for a moment.

Boop*

My face stayed still while my eyes turned to my nose, there was a finger and as I followed the arm I saw Chara there who had just booped my nose. I leaned to their shoulder and I could hear my ears popping, what a horrible way to ruin such a perfect moment...

We finally landed and wandered around a bit outside, our ride was late, it was hot, and I had sand in my eyes. I wipped the sand out from my eyes so I can see, and looked to Chara who was sweating a lot. But I think Asriel was the worst of all of us, he has such a thick layer of fur!

Our car arrived and we hopped in the old car as they introduced themselves, "Hello, Today I shall be your guide, Just call me DastardlyNinja! Now we shall be off!" The car started with a bang making us jump in our seats, "Oh, sorry about that, this old car has been through many things, It will keep us safe though!" our guide explained.

The car was off and at least it had basic air conditioning in the desert heat.

We soon arrived at our hotel and were discussing our coming plans, so far we had visited many countries, and in each we have had a talk with the government of said country discussing the monsters once more, Egypt was just the last one. We still had one more place we could go and we were really happy that after this adventure in Egypt we could go there. I could imagine it, Me and Chara... Alone in the The City of Love, Paris...

Our discussion had ended but I was still dazed thinking about our next flight. We hopped in the car to see more of the sights Egypt had to offer, We drove along the Nile River, the separation of the Land of the Living and The land of the Dead, In school I loved old history like ancient mythology and getting to visit a place like this is amazing!

We stopped at a spot around a temple like structure. The Nicecream guy was selling some cool treats, but his cooler just broke down, so Chara and Asriel were trying to fix it because they are the gadget nerds. While they were fixing it though, there was a peculiar wind... It was almost like it was whispering to me. I looked around and I saw a set of stairs leading into the sand... I know I shouldn't leave Chara and Asriel by themselves, but... I think they can handle themselves just fine, anyways they are fixing the machine It will just take a second for me to check this out real quick...

Wandering over to the stairs I pulled out a flashlight. Going down was about 40 steps, and I had entered a large room with no other exits than where I had come from, I took a step forward and there was a noise like when Sans uses a shortcut. The hieroglyphics on the wall glowed a shade of blue, "What the... Agh!" The ground had opened up beneath me I was falling, again...

I woke up on the sand once more with Chara leaning over me. I had nicecreams all over me. They said I had over heated and were trying to cool me down. I look up still out of my normal mindset, I thought I saw Sans in the distance and he waved at me as he disappeared with the sand.

I need some rest...

After about an hour at the hotel I had been fully rested up but was restless in my sleep, Ugh, I couldn't wait for my next flight, Me and Chara together in Paris...


	35. To The Tower!

_Frisk POV_

The night stars shone brightly as we flew below them, once more crossing the Mediterranean to our final destination before home... The land approached beneath us, full of life, lush green fields and wild forests. Small towns came and went, a city or two along the way, and up ahead, not much further, was Paris.

Asriel had left for home already, I think he didn't want to bother us for the next few days...

The lights were as bright as the stars, and just as beautiful as well, The city was full of life, full of people and culture. The airport just ahead, the plane landed and I looked over to Chara, they were asleep... I shook my head and smiled. The plane was grounded and Chara needed to wake up, shaking them would be useless they were up all the last 2 nights due to complications, so, naturally I came up with a fun plan. I leaned over and game them a kiss to welcome them to this new city and their eyes shot open, but soon closed once more as the minutes ticked by still in the plane. Pulling away after what had seemed like hours, I remembered that we were still on the plane.

"Uh, Chara I think we should be getting off of the plane now."

"Yea, I think your right..."

We proceeded to get off of the plane and were led to our transport down the hall, being led into the black limo with way to many seats than for just the two of us.

The windows offered views of the many buildings lining the streets, lit by the street lights that made the city amazing at night from the sky.

I turned to Chara who was once more asleep on their seat and was probably dreaming. Lucky them, I couldn't get a wink of sleep even if I tried, well here is to me being an insomniac...

 _Chara POV_

No doubts about it, this was the best dream ever!

Now it may seem lame to you, but that doesn't bother me! In an infinite space of a field full of golden and blue flowers, it was just me and Frisk hugging, nothing more, Its all I needed was to be with them and no more, If they were ever gone, no... They will NEVER be gone without me.

Just us alone in that large field full of flowers, us laying there with only each other to hold our hands. I couldn't ask for a better dream than this, well maybe. I would have to think about that, could there ever be something better than a dream with just me and Frisk? No, I don't think so...

AHH! My eyes popped open, oh, right that was a dream... Only to see Frisk staring out at the window. I don't think they realized I've awoken yet, I reached both my hands out to their sides and started tickling them! They jumped in their seat from shock that soon turned to laughter.

They finally got me to stop, "And when did you decide to wake up?"

I shrugged "As soon as you weren't paying attention."

They forcefully leaned over to me, and I hugged them. The door opened in front of us "oh, we stopped." I said.

"Did we? I wanted to stay like this for a little longer..."

"C'mon, I'm sure we will be together again like that soon." We moved out of the limo, only to be in awe of the Eiffel Tower, brightened by the lights that surrounded it in the night. We looked to each other and clasped our hands together as we walked to the tower to be taken to the top.

Our togetherness was gathering attention, "I think people are recognizing us..."

"Yea but soon we can just ignore them." My grip on their hand tightened as we approached the looming tower overhead.

Stepping into the Tower's elevator we started to transcend to the stars, or at least to the top of this tower.

I felt their other arm go around me and we just stood their together, as we glided up to the top, higher and higher we went, the more I felt like that in this world it is only me and Frisk and no one else.

 _Frisk POV_

Our world was shrinking, to the capacity of us only. No one else was needed, I know I love all of my friends, but, just this once, It would be just me and Chara at the top of our world.

The ride stopped and the door slid across allowing us passage, The view of the city we were just in was alike a reflection of the stars, but only one star shone brightly this night and that was Chara, I stared into their scarlet eyes, only to be mesmerized, and lost, but when I am truly with them I am never lost as they are my guiding light through the fog of the world.

Chara and I were the only ones, who really mattered now, in this moment, on this earth, we were the only ones that mattered. Our life forevermore would be a life of togetherness and without ever a sense of loneliness. What more could I ask for...?

Our time was spent was amazing, soon we had to move on, but if we were going to, I am going to say it with a goodbye, I leaned into Chara, putting pressure on them, and put my head forward, only until our lips connected and like a spark we were united in a flash, and that's what it felt like. A bolt of lightning, a Firework, an explosion, or anyway that you want to put it, In any case, I was with the one I love and that's all I cared about.

I grabbed their hand again and we moved down into the elevator once more, to descend into the realm of the earth. Our time was not over however and had time to spare, The ride was long and felt longer than the last. They say time is relative, I don't personally know to what, but I want to take a guess, and say love, because our love had been increased tenfold that day and we could not care, for what happened around us, with us only together.

The elevator ride ended shortly after, "Ready to move on?" they asked.

"As long as if its with you!" I said.

Once more traveling along the roads, we passed by the Louvre Museum, we did not stop there, who wants to look at art in a museum when it is all around you, in every corner, around every bend, with every blinding light of love...

We reached our apartment, a part of a large complex, simple, but just what we wanted, a small place to ourselves, who needs a large home, when you are only sharing it with one other, is the other not good enough for you that you need to make your home twice as large? I hope not, any love, should not be in a way to have that affect.

The night was still long, and had our time together, we hopped in bed soon after sharing some desserts straight from heaven. We cuddled together in the night as the stars watched and wished us goodnight, and the Sun greeted us through the window, to bring us to light, and to each other.

Home was soon, our time in Paris was fun, and soon home is all we needed, as long as we had each other in our arms...


	36. Club Days

_Frisk POV_

Welcomed back home by our friends was amazing, even at school! Our classmates asked about different places around the world, which we were able to answer some; however, others were quite impossible to answer because we were preoccupied at the moment when we would have been able to learn what they wanted to know, mainly during France...

Me and Chara just wanted to get away from all the popularity though, and spend time with each other instead. Whenever we tried to slip away from someone, there was just another to take their place!

Currently our situation was quite dire, and we were stuck in a corner answering questions left and right, through our talking we were able to make out what the other was saying in secret, and we devised a plan. "Hey everybody! Want to see something cool!?" Chara yelled out.

The crowd mumbled, "Well if you do! Take a BIG step back for us for a moment!" I called to the crowd. Like servants to a king they obeyed.

"Alright! Now prepare to be amazed at our skills!" Chara leaned down and picked me up by my feet, Chara was a strong person, and had top marks in Physical Education, along with being in Track. They tossed me up into the air and I did a back flip landing behind the crowd; while Chara may excel in strength, I perform best in places where I have to do things more flexibly, as to why I'm in gymnastics.

Chara then jumped onto the wall opposing them, and rebounded over the mass of students. I grabbed their hand and we ran from the students as they clapped. However, I started hearing them back there "Hey! They did that to trick us, after them! Lets get them! I still didn't get my question answered!"

Now we had a horde of students chasing after us, and they were gaining. "Chara we can't out run them forever!"

Their face looked grim, and looked around us on our second lap around the school, where those who stayed behind started lining up as a human/monster baricade. They looked to their right and turned up the stairs to the second floor. We stopped as we looked down at them climbing up the stairs after us; as soon as their were none at the bottom we jumped down and got away by hiding in an empty classroom.

"Well, I'd call that one, a close call. They said with a sigh.

I hugged them and looked into their crimson eyes as they looked into my lapis lazuli shaded eyes. I leaned in for a kiss and pulled one of my arms back behind me to the door to lock it for the time being. Their lips were so soft and their love so passionate it would have burned a hole through the barrier if it was still there. I kept them in a close embrace and never wanted them to leave my side...

That was until the bell decided to ring. Pulling away from each other was like trying to pull two neodymium magnets away from each other. We knew it was for the best and Toriel would scold us if we weren't in class. We started down the hall hand in hand as we walked to Toriel's classroom. Walking in as the bell rang. Toriel gave us an unmistakable eye and smirked as we sat down.

After the first half of classes has passed it was time for lunch and we walked out to the large open area of the school, Today was different though, it was filled with screaming students that sounded like they were getting their organs torn out of them. It was Club Day, and we had forgot. "Well," I started "We probably should have taken a hint," I said pointing to the countless club posters on the walls.

"yea your right, well might was well look around." Chara replied with a smile, "As long as its with you!"

"I think that sounds wonderful Chara, couldn't have put it better myself!"

I grabbed their hand once more and we walked to the large field to explore the stands and the screaming teenagers. Many clubs were amazing, examples such as the robotics club, culture club, and the human magic club. Others... Were well, definitely different. One, no actually three were all about juice, and were gaining serious popularity. "Why juice!?" Chara questioned.

"I don't even know..." I was intrigued why the rise in popularity for the three juice clubs had risen, but I think I would rather NOT know...

We never ended up joining any clubs and so when the school day had finally finished after sixth period, we were relieved to go home after our ears had burst by the club recruiters.

 _Chara POV_

Walking home was fine, although still repairing my eardrum was nearly impossible, we managed a small conversation between ourselves. Arriving home to Toby loudly barking at us from inside was a delight for my head, which was now giving me a headache. I walked up stairs as Frisk made us drinks and snacks. In our room I put my arms above my head and fell down letting gravity take me over onto the bed. I let out a groan as I stretched my arms out higher above my head. I closed my eyes and just let the bed's soft pillows relax me. I heard the door open to our room and Frisk had put the plate of snacks and drinks onto our bedside table.

They got on their knees and moved slowly onto the bed and cuddled right up next to me. Their head rested on the front of my shoulder and I pulled up my hand to comb my fingers through their soft hair. Their right arm reached behind me and grabbed my shoulder as their left went across my stomach. I put my right hand on their hand that rested on my stomach. For once, we were at peace and could be together with no distractions...

I leaned forward and planted a kiss on their forehead, still combing my fingers through their hair. They looked up and smiled. Just having them with me like this, made my dark days always the brightest ones. "I love you Frisk."

"You too Chara, I love you too..." Once more resting their head on me we fell asleep on this wonderful day.

Hey guys Megalo here! This is the last chapter before I take a trip to PAX PRIME for a few days, this one again will be school themed, and will have Frisk and Chara enjoying school clubs! (totally not because I had club day today at school). Ahem, anyways... Thank you guys for all your support and LOVE for this story, I never expected it to grow as large as it did, and the amount you have given me is exponentially larger than what I would ever have been happy to start with. Once more I will say thank you all for your views, likes, favorites, kudos, and especially Reviews/Comments! See ya later!


	37. Phone Game

_**Over the course of one week, a video game like no other has been released for mobile phones, people are not coming out of their houses and are in a coma like state while constantly playing the game. The world may be forever changed by this, one household, quite possibly could end this...**_

 _Chara POV_

"Frisk! I'm so bored!" I called out to Frisk who was sitting right next to me.

"Well, I am too, but there really isn't much we can do about it in our current situation."

We locked ourselves in a room with our games and T.V. away from our phones so we would not become affected by them. It has only been an hour and we are already running out of fun things to do. "Toriel, Asriel, and even Flowey have all fallen to this horror! We should do something about it!" I yelled as I stood up heroically.

"Ok, we can do that, but answer this. How?"

I paused for a while, oh... I slumped back down on the couch and thought, "Hey, aren't you usually the victorious hero Frisk?"

"I could be," they said with a sly smile, "and I also might not be."

"Well... You could at least be my, hero..."

They laid down onto the couch, and pulled their arm around me, "Well, how about we make that happen then?"

I leaned to them and kissed them for a second, "lets do it!"

We charged out of our room, and down the stairs to see Toriel, Asriel, Flowey, and even poor Toby all on the couch, staring at a phone with blank eyes; no sense of consciousness, or will.

We busted open the Front door, people and monsters were strewn about the sidewalks, just staring at the bright screen.

"Is the game independent or does it require an internet connection?" I asked Frisk.

"Neither, it uses its own connection."

"Then where does it broadcast from?"

"A satellite..."

My hope dropped, It would be impossible. Unless... "Lets go!" I grabbed Frisks hand and we ran down the sidewalk jumping over people and monsters.

"Where are we going!?"

"Alphys' lab, she might have something there."

We got to the lab, and walked up to the door. A sign was pasted on it it super glue.

 **NO ENTRY, NO DISRUPTIONS, AND NO NOISE.**

"Alphys not you too, We are going to have to find another way inside." Frisk sighed.

We looked around the building, the sides were just coated with a fish scale pattern, but smooth to the touch.

"Not even a back door? Fire exit? Nothing?"

"No... Alphys' really has locked herself from her fears for good..."

"I have another Idea!" I said while running down the street once more, "Hurry up Frisk!"

 _Frisk POV_

We were determined to save our Friends; Chara had another idea, and hopefully it would do just what we need it to.

We ran up to the Skelebro's house, and pushed open the barely closed door. Papyrus on the couch staring at his phone. "Sans? Are you here?" Chara called out as they walked upstairs to his room.

The glow from underneath his door still stayed there, and we slowly inched towards it... Chara reached their hand out to the handle but stuttered, and was frozen in place with what horror might be in his room. I put my hand on top of theirs; if we were going to do this, we would do it together.

Our hands tightened on the door knob, and pulled open the door...

"No! Not Sans too!" I ran over to Sans who was lying on the ground with his phone, "I thought you would at least be too lazy to play the game..."

I picked myself up and looked to Chara who was in the doorway, "What is there that we can do?"

"I... Don't know..."

We slowly walked to the front door and were about to make our way home, I looked to my right, I saw a ghostly white figure, blank white eyes as he always had, and a set of headphones on. "Napstablook! Your OK!" I ran over to him and tried to give him a hug, yet I fazed right through and ate concrete. "Ow... I'm OK..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry Frisk, If I wasn't a ghost then I would have enjoyed that hug, not that there is anyone to give hugs anymore around here..."

Chara walked over to Napstablook "How are you still conscious?

"Oh... Well... I just kinda listened to my music and stayed in my house all week..."

I recovered myself and stood up, "Napstablook, is there any way you can get us into Alphys' lab?"

"Well... I guess I could try..." We slowly made our way to the lab, and to the door, Blooky's headphones floated down to us, "Grab on to them, They might be able to make you faze through the wall... Maybe..."

Chara reached out to the headphones and grabbed them, Chara became slightly transparent, and quickly let go of the headphones returning to normal, "NO, NO, AND NO. I am not doing this again, I was already a Ghost for long enough!"

I grabbed the headphones and put them on, I nodded my head to Blooky and we made our way through the wall. Now I can see why Chara hated that! It was a chilly feeling that just sent constant chills down your back!

I took off the headphones and gave them to Napstablook, I walked over to the door and pressed the switch to open the door. "Thanks Blooky!" I called out to the ghost that was trying to sneakily fade away.

"Oh... No big deal, I'm just a ghost..." Before fading away, I could see a bright blue blush on him and a smile. So he can feel other emotions other than depression, Yay!

We ran past the main room where Alphys and Undyne were Blankly staring at their mobile devices.

The lab room was large, but Alphys kept most of her inventions stuck in a corner because she didn't think that they were any good, that is where we were digging through.

"I found It!" Chara called out.

I pulled myself from the massive heap of machinery. Chara had the old jet pack I used in the underground in front of them. We took it outside and looked up to the sky.

"So, how are we going to do this, If one of us tries to fly up there we will run out of fuel and fall."

"That is why we don't fly up there."

I was very confused. "What the heck do you mean?"

"we launch the jet pack up there without us, simple!"

"But how will we steer it?"

"Umm... We don't?"

"All of this, and we are going to leave it to luck? OK, it is not the most crazy thing we have done."

I used some computer skills I had to hack into the global satellite positioning system to locate the broadcast, It would be directly above us in an hour.

"Well, we have an hour, now what?" they said.

"Well, an hour is a lot of time you know, and we don't really have any thing else to do. No one is around and its just us." I leaned into Chara and gave them a long kiss, They slowly backed up against the wall of the lab and rested against it. A moment later, we paused for breath.

"Wow, Frisk is getting Frisky?"

I pulled them into a close embrace and we shared that eternal moment alone, for as long as possible, the time was coming soon, and we would save the world once more.

"ready Frisk?"

"Ready to leave the only time It will only ever be just me and you? No. Ready to save the world? Definitely!"

We pressed the button together and the jet pack launched up into the sky, A little while later, there was a flash in the sky and lights in houses flickered for a moment, before those abandoned on the sidewalks and in their houses started to wake up from an eternal slumber.

"Well, you did it once again, you saved the world" Chara said.

"No, WE saved the world!"

Also! Check out this same story on Wattpad! I included something special on there that I can't on here for this chapter!


	38. Skeleton Hands

Not a single breath of wind, blows through the pitch black **void**... Not a living creature, in the deep, dark **void**... One entity, in the endless abyss... called the **void**...

The empty sky, looked grim for the _man_ who speaks in his skeleton hands. The ground was desolate, and endless. He could only speak with his hands, for there is no air to carry his own voice; he may even have forgotten his own voice, but will never, forget the voice of his two sons...

With his hands, he could communicate, and you may ask; Who, may this _man_ speak with? None, he can not communicate with anyone, as an entity in the **void** , he exists, only to exist, and for no other reason. All this _man_ could ever do is observe, and see, the _existence_ world, the world of reality, for this however made the _man_ long for freedom more.

He has a soul, yes, a very broken soul, one shattered beyond dust, but more than atoms. The _man_ was lonely, forever alone in his boundless home of darkness. Not a single sunrise, not a single second ticked by. Nothing ever happened in the **void** , except the _man_.

To pose a question, what if something **were to happen** in the **void**? The impossibility of it, was remarkable, and improbable at the same time. For the chance of something in the void to happen, other than the _man_ , was so little, it would take a life once taken, to be reborn anew...

(why am i so lonely...this world, this existence, is meaningless...) the _man_ spoke with his hands.

(oh, i long to see the sky once more, even so...as much sun as there would be to see, underground there would be none...)

Just then, a spark shone, and nearly fizzled out the moment, it entered the void, yet lingered. Almost like it refused to leave.

(wha what is that? there can not be anything here!?)

The spark shone as bright as a firefly, a four pointed star, the sign, of **DETERMINATION**. The _man_ inspected the star, it existed on a plane not of his own. He leaned in to the star, gazing at it, it grew translucent, and through the star, what the man could see, was unbelievable.

(the world, the sky, everything! how? this is...impossible. however, this maybe, my ticket home...)

The world, contained in the tiny star, shone that of two humans, and monsters. It was located in a laboratory, he could see the monsters, he recognized one as a grown adult from the last time he had seen her, the girl had always taken an interest in the _mans_ work when he was alive. But always preferred watching human television. The humans, he only recognized from his observations on the _existence_ world, and could tell they would be able to help.

The _man_ now spoke, in the endless **void** , a call for help, a call for need, a call for hope.

He knew of one possible entrance, one possible chance...

(Frisk, i need your help, you are my only chance! go to waterfall, and find the hidden passage! bring sans!)

The _man_ observed through the star more, nothing happened, they didn't hear him, they couldn't, even with his hands, he could not do a thing more.

The _man_ , was perhaps, missing something, something important, one thing that was important to this situation. _Time_.

 **Christmas Day.**

Out of the air, came a swirling of symbols, those from a place where nothing is from, and nothing can go. They found a paper, abandoned from its place, and attached themselves onto it, like pieces of a puzzle, they found their way...

 **Back to present day.**

 _Frisk POV_

"Hey Chara what'cha doin?" I asked Chara.

"Oh, not much, just looking at the E-mails we get sent from people about saving the world twice..."

"Oh, OK..."

I looked up around our surroundings, the sun was out, and we were inside because it was too hot. In our room Chara was on our bed staring at the laptop, and I was sitting on the edge watching them cycle through the E-mails. I turned my head to inspect our room, our many handheld game consoles sat on a table to the right of the bed, and across from the bed was our cabinet full of clothes, next to that was a shelf full of nick nacks.

Looking at the shelf more carefully, I spotted something that I forgot about for a while. I stood up and walked over to the shelf to grab it, It was a letter, the one from Christmas.

I unfolded the paper and saw the strange symbols, why had I kept this paper? Did it have some meaning? I looked at it and stood their for a while, Chara took notice. "Frisk? You OK? you've been standing there for a while."

"Uh, Oh, right, Chara can you come take a look at this?"

They hopped off of the bed, and looked at the paper I was holding. "Frisk... When and Where did you get this letter...?"

"I got it during Christmas, can you read it?"

"I... I... Almost, I can make out some of it, but that is not what is important, I recognize the writing from when I was in the underground, and there is one part I can make out for sure," Chara said grabbing a pencil and underling four symbols, "SANS."

I looked them in the eyes, and we ran across the street to the Skeletons house, "Sans? are you here? I said as I pushed open the door."

There was a knocking sound behind us and we turned around quickly, "Knock knock?"

"Ugh not now Sans..." Chara said tired of his constant jokes.

I however appreciate his humor and continued. "Who's there?"

"Iva"

"Iva Who?"

"iv'e a sore hand from knocking."

I cracked up and Chara sighed. "Can we get on with this?"

I stopped my laughing despite wanting to continue. "Right, Sans, We found this letter, and we think it has your name on it?"

"Oh? Does it? I don't really care about mail so you can keep it" he said walking past us and flopping onto the couch/

"But Sans, we wouldn't have brought it to you if it was just mail! You need to see it!"

"mhm, Kid your really working me **down to the bone** today aren'tcha? Bring it here." he said waving his hand in the air trying to be as lazy as possible.

I walked over and handed him the letter. He unfolded it and saw the text it was in, his eye sockets grew wide and his eye flashed a quick blue flame. "Kids, better be ready to go back to MT. Ebbot!" he jumped off of the couch in a flash and knelled in front of it to grab something from beneath the sofa.

"I was hoping I would never have to wear these again..." He pulled out a shoe box with running shoes inside, he replaced his slippers with them. As soon as he got them on and tied. He dashed in between the two of us and grabbed our hands and pulled us along.

Papyrus was out front and just finished mowing the lawn. "AH BACK ALREADY HUMANS? OH? YOU TO SANS?"

"Papy, Can I borrow your car?"

"OH SURE I DON'T SEE WHY NOT? AND WHEN DID YOU LEARN HOW TO DRIVE?"

We were in the car at this point and put on our seat belts. "I didn't"

He pushed his foot forward and was able to steer the car onto the road where he then pushed it to the max, "I need high speed for this shortcut" Mt. Ebbot, is a long way away."

"Sans be careful! What are you doing!?" We were headed right for a house at the end of the street.

"Just hold on!"

A blue light started to surround the car, and soon we were blinded by it momentarily, as we came to a stop in a forest just barely missing some trees. "Well, that worked better than I had hoped."

"What were you hoping for then!?" Chara yelled because their ears were ringing.

"That we would survive the crash and be able to continue."

We looked at where we are, ahead of us was the foot of Mt. Ebbot. I turned around to the sports car, It was no longer the red paint it was before... It was dyed a purple color, assuming it was because of the blue light being emitted from Sans' magic, blended with the car's red coloring.

"Oh... Papy is not going to like the color... Oh well, Frisk Chara, lets keep going we still have a ways to go!" he said pointing to the mountain.

After catching our breaths from the shortcut we continued ahead, running actually. "Ive never seen Sans run before!"

"Me either! And he is running ahead of us too! At breakneck speeds!"

We reached the point where the barrier once was, and continued, through a hidden elevator shaft that took us right to waterfall, between Nabstablook and MTT's old houses.

We stepped out and continued forward.

We reached a point where sans slowed and stopped, he had not even broken a sweat and was looking around with a stern look. "It has to be here somewhere..."  
He walked to the west of the room to Undyne's old house, now burnt down. Behind it was an opening, stepping through took us to a hidden hallway.

The floor turned gray, and so did the walls. Soon we reached a point, where there was just a door. A gray door that stood in front of us.

Sans looked to the door and approached it with caution in his breath. He reached out a hand and grabbed the knob turning it with a pull. Inside, was black, and darkness for miles. Except for a figure that stood at the door, A skeleton man, much like Sans and Papyrus, he had two long cracks in the skull that ran up and down his head. He looked to wear a black lab coat with a white undershirt, but it did not look normal, and almost seemed as if it were not solid clothing.

Sans looked up, "G- G- Ga- Gaster...Dad..."

The _man_ looked down at Sans, and gave a thin smile...


	39. Dream of Bones

_The world, is a bitter place. Filled with thievery, lies, tragedy, and even death. Our world does not share compassion, the world does not care, if someone you love just died. But, once in a while, the world will give you hope, caring, and love. The world will grant your wish, if your willing to take it. The world, is here to guide us, not to show us the answer, we forge our own paths. And when the world accepts you, you thank it, for all it has done, and you move on, Just as you always had..._

 _The world accepted one more, once the lead scientist of the underground. Now, can continue being who he always would be, a caring father._

Chara POV

The man at the gray door stood with a thin, old smile. He looked down at us, and said "Hello!" As if there were no boundaries between the him and us.

Sans rushed forward for a hug, he only was tall enough to reach his waist, "Dad..." he sobbed, crying tears of joy, "I knew you would come back for us..."

The man looked down to his son,"As have I Sans, as have I..." He looked up from his son who was crying into the black lab coat. "Ah, it appears we have not formally met," he said moving his hand back and forth over Sans' skull to comfort him. "I am Doctor, W.D. Gaster, and you must be Frisk and... oh! Chara! How nice to see you once more!"

The man called out my name as I wracked my mind trying to find an old face for that name. My mind came up with only the face I was staring blankly at, My memory fogged by my last days alive in the underground, I then came out with it that I did not recognize him.

"Oh, well, how unfortunate, I propose I should start from the beginning then?"

Frisk nodded at my side and they sat down on the ground. I followed, only to realize the ground had changed from its unusual gray color, to waterfall blue. Gaster walked forward with Sans only turning to close the door. Once closed it melded into the blue walls, seeming as if there was never a door there to begin with.

"Well, now I shall begin my story, of me, my sons, and my eventual scattering across the void."

 **Gaster's Story...**

 _The Underground as you knew it, was a very different place then when you came to it Frisk when you fell. How do I know? Oh, I will get to that later. Anyways, I was lead royal scientist working on the problem with the barrier, the only other way out of the Underground than the hole you fell down._

 _At the time, I was always working alone, around the barrier conducting studies and tests to the Barrier to see what may be able to pass through such a creation. I only concluded through many years imprisoned there that it would take a human, and a boss monster soul, the calculations were long, and tiring to go through. Only until human leftovers started to flow through Waterfall did any real progress begin._

 _Around the time I had concluded the results, I decided to take a vacation to Snowdin. The cool breeze and snow kept the place lively, the town was small at the time still and only had really three or four houses there. I met the inn keeper there, at the time however there was no Inn and she was needing help. Thankfully I knew basic structural skills and I drew up a rough blueprint for her. After helping her, I had a moment of inspiration, I decided that Snowdin would become my Vacation home and I drew up plans for a small two story house, and it was done, my home away from home._

 _My little adventures in Snowdin was fun, and half the time I had a small lizard monster following me, she was cute, and looked up to me as a role model. One time she followed me all the way back to the King's Castle. On the walk home, she said she wanted to be just like me and create wonderful inventions. Now I am glad she did just that, without her I wouldn't even be here right now, Oh, delving too much into a later topic again, sorry._

 _Now I had begun working on a new invention, a grand scheme that would lighted up the entire underground. The ultimate power source, The Core. Running off of underground geothermal power, it would generate enough power to last as long as the earth did. Eventually I created small planes to patrol the area, keeping it safe and clear from any signs of trouble or rupture in the system, however soon they seemed to develop their own personalities..._

 _At one point it seemed I gained a little fan club of about three monsters, they almost seemed a little too obsessive about it though..._

 _At this time, The whole underground was buzzing with news of a human, who had fallen into the underground. That would be you Chara. When Asriel found you and took you to the palace, you were cared for and healed of any injuries that you had sustained from the fall. I was the one who helped in the process, due to little knowledge of human anatomy in the Underground._

 _After about a year, you two had grown close as siblings. It had seemed you lost much memory of the surface, but each day you always seemed to remember more and more. Your days in your room had increased, and you refused to leave, that is, whenever Asriel was not there for you. He was your shining light, that led you to who you are now, I can safely assume that you never had anybody on the surface to care for you, and Asriel made a role model as a brother._

 _mhm? Ah so I was correct in my hypothesis._

 _Alright, now After the two years you had spent in the Underground, you were... 14 by the end of it all right?_

 _Yes yes, that would be correct. And So far you have spent 2 years back on the surface? So you are 16?_

 _Ah! So my memories do not deceive me!_

 _Well, then as I said, at the age of fourteen both you and Asriel both left the Underground to ourselves, and we continued with hope still in our souls. I had another vacation in Snowdin around this time and was quite shocked to hear the news. However I continued on, as we all did, it was all we could do._

 _Now I had met someone very dear to me, that would be my wife, The most beautiful skeleton in the underground. She was playful, and always full of humor. She was the life of Snowdin, and when I eventually had to leave to the palace once more, She came along and stayed with me and comforted me whenever I was not working. Soon after, I had married her, and retired from Royal Scientist Position. Just very soon after our marriage, Sans, and Papyrus came to us, as our children, Nearly Twins in fact with Sans being a small amount older. A few more years had passed, and Sans was nearly 10..._

 _That is when their mother had fallen..._

 _Sans, was saddened beyond belief and Papyrus, oh, Papyrus... He had gotten into a small accident. Afterwards he hardly remembered the past, and gained a very cheerful attitude, much like his mother._

 _My time was almost over at this point, while I tinkered with a machine for a hobby, I miscalculated... The event shook the whole region of the Palace and I was pulled in to limbo. A world without existence or life. I became an entity that was only there to exist, and observe._

 _I watched carefully, soon Sans had kept taking care of Papyrus, and made their way to Snowdin, and my Vacation home. They moved in and now were properly living in Snowdin. Sans had moved the Machine that pulled me into Limbo into a secret shed behind the house, and worked tirelessly on it. Everyday he would continue to get more and more depressed, and I saw that very early on, I saw his determination waver. Soon, he masked this with his puns and nonchalant mood that morphed into his true personality, and became this knucklehead sitting next to me._

 _One after another Humans continued falling, all 6 humans after Chara had fallen to either the King, or Undyne. I came to observe another region of the Underground at this point and looked to my Predecessor at the lab. It was the Lizard Monster girl! Alphys was her name, and she did a fine job, although endlessly watching human Television shows, she made progress._

 _And you know the rest, Frisk falls into the underground, they save everyone, and they all get to go free! Except three... The First of the three to be saved by Frisk would be eventually Chara, soon after you left the underground you returned to save your guide that helped you through your journey... The next in turn was Asriel, When you brought him back with the souls, It created something in the void. The culmination of seven human souls, to rescue one more, Me._

 _And here we are today, sitting out Front the closest entrance to the void, now sealed due to me leaving for good, now nothing truly does exist somewhere, the void, as it should be..._


	40. No Return

_The game is won, and the victor is decided._

 _Only once done, Having been one sided._

 _Our game is over, Now comes the time._

 _The end has past moreover, It's almost a crime._

 _The time has come and you know why, The game has ended don't be upset._

 _You have had your time to Fly, All that's left is to reset._

. . . . .

 _The world, has worked in such a way, that it can not be sustained for an indefinite amount of time. For if it were, the strain would be unbearable to the person. The person that controls the balance of the world, has a duty, the duty to one day reset. That person, lives, and lives, over and over again. in their resets, each time going farther and farther along the timeline, the strain is increased so much on the person that they are forced to do the unthinkable deed; of resetting the world. Once that person resets enough times, that they are able to reach the point of death, then the power is given to another person._

 _This person, Is Frisk. And their time is up._

. . . . .

The night wore on long. The children in bed. Chara was asleep comfortably lying on Frisks stomach unknowingly. Frisk however, was restless. In secret, they have been having dreams. Not nightmares, not to scare, only to Persuade.

Each night, rocking side to side uncomfortably. The dreams, were desolate, nothing, non-existent. A land of white, only Frisk was there, and always, wherever they go, a glowing, orange button; Labeled **RESET**.

Each night the dreams got worse. The endless headache, the always knowing that it is right behind you. That you have that power; that power to end it all. All that you had worked up to. To be gone in one moment, and to start again.

Even when awake, Frisk felt the pull-the lure-to reset. A constant headache, a never ending thought, of ending the world as you knew it. Just to start again.

Frisk did not _want_ to reset. They did not _want_ to start again, or try something new... But every day, since their arrival on the surface, they felt it, but kept it a secret.

Frisk continued as you know, to continue living on the surface. They saved Chara, saved Asriel, and now Gaster. The night they saved Gaster, something was different in their dream, no, a better word for it would be vision. A voice, when Frisk is the only one there.

 _You have saved everyone now, what is there left? Why stay? Why continue your endless struggle against me?_

Frisk ignored the voice as they did the glowing orange panel.

 _You know there is nothing left for you in your world? Why not just reset and move on to the next?_

. . .

 _Starting to change your mind? I'll give you time..._

The dream ended, and for once, Frisk slept peacefully.

The morning thereafter, Frisk did not feel the usual pull to Reset, only the weight of Chara on their stomach. No... Chara was not on Frisk's stomach...

Frisk looked up. The sun beamed into their eyes. They could see the light from within a cave. They were underground again. Pulling themselves up, they saw the entrance to the ruins and ran over to it. To be stopped by a Flower.

"Decided to do it then huh? Should have known!" Flowey looked away for a moment, "You know, I was actually starting to have fun there on the surface!" He looked away again for a moment.

He turned back with a look of disgust. "WHY DID YOU DO IT FRISK? WHY? EVERYONE WAS HAPPY!?" His face morphed into an evil grin.

"Oh well, BACK TO BEING KILL OR BE KILLED HUH?" He said while laughing.

There was a flash of light, brighter than the sun. Frisk's eyes fluttered open. They were in a room, they recognized it as Toriel's home in the ruins. Frisk was lying on the bed as they hopped off, the slice of Butterscotch pie was on the ground again.

They walked out of the room, the living room was empty and so was the kitchen, Frisk could tell she had just baked another pie because the oven was warm.

They continued, going down the stairs eventually. Only to see Toriel at the end of the hall.

"My child... Why did you take everything away that we loved...?" She said her back to Frisk.

"I loved the life we were living, finally on the surface again, with all three of my children." Saying starting to turn around.

"NOW YOU ARE JUST LIKE WHAT CHARA DID WHEN THEY DIED, TAKING AWAY EVERYTHING I LOVED, AND MORE!" she yelled turning completely, a fireball in each hand. She flung the fireballs at Frisk, hitting their mark.

Frisk did not feel the pain. They felt cold instead. Opening their eyes, they were blinded by a blizzard.

A shadowy figure appeared in the distance.

"HUMAN... I HAVE TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME TOUGH FEELINGS..." Frisk could hear the snow crunch under the boots of the Figures feet.

"OUR TIME TOGETHER HAD BEEN FUN." Papyrus said now in full view. "BUT, AFTER ALL THIS. I NO LONGER BELIEVE IN YOU!" He threw a bone right at Frisks heart.

But they only felt the air become humid and damp. They looked up to see a figure in cold hard steel.

"Human, why did you take everything I loved away? Alphys, The surface, EVERYONE'S HOPES AND DREAMS!?" Undyne said throwing her helmet to the ground and Preparing a spear.

"Did we all matter so little to you that you would do that to us!? IS ALL THAT WE WERE TO YOU **DUST**?" She said throwing the spear.

The air grew hot, They were in the true lab.

"h-human, This... was not right. You took everything away that I loved. Undyne, The future, the surface..." Alphys said stuttering several times.

"..." Alphys grew silent, "And I thought I was the one who had made mistakes in their past..." She said while pressing a button on a remote, Electrifying the ground.

But they felt none of it.

They were now in the entrance to the Core.

"DARLING... I KNOW THAT THINGS HAD BEEN VERY TOUGH FOR YOU..." MTT said very patiently in his EX form.

"BUT, YOU HAVE DONE THE ONE THING THAT NO ONE SHOULD GO THROUGH... YOU TOOK AWAY MY HOPE! MY DREAMS! MY LOVE! AND MY STARDOM!" He yelled, each time hitting Frisk with bomb.

Frisk only moved on with a flash of white light.

"Human." The cloaked man said.

"We were a Family, a neighborhood, full of great people." The glow of a red spear started to emerge.

"But you took it all away," Asgore said turning around with tears streaming down his eyes. "Goodbye..."

A Flash of light shone for only a moment, before Frisk was in a dark room, In front of them...

Was Chara...

"So... you've done it... You've reset..."

"..." Chara turned away from the gaze of Frisks eyes.

"You, You..."

"Why...?"

"Tell me why"

"Tell me WHY YOU WOULD TAKE AWAY EVERY MOMENT YOU BUILT UP, EVERY MOMENT YOU HAD WITH ME AND EVERYONE ELSE!?" Chara said lunging at Frisk Pinning them down with their arms. The tears from their eyes fell onto Frisks sweater. "YOU TOOK AWAY... My love for you..."

The world was filled with eardrum shattering scream. Frisk sat up in their bed crying and screaming their heart out.

Chara moved out of the way as Frisk curled themselves up into a ball. Sobbing, and crying...

"Frisk! Are you OK whats wrong!?" Chara asked worried for Frisk.

They turned their head from their knees, now covered in tears. "Chara...?"

Chara gave a patient smile and walked back over to Frisks side on the bed. "Yes, its me Chara... I'm here for you... No need to cry..." Sitting down with Frisk on the bed.

They turned completely and fell into Chara's arms, grabbing them into a tight hug. "Chara... Chara... I, I..." Frisk said crying into Chara's sweater.

Chara put their hand on Frisk's head. "It's OK Frisk, I'm here for you. Now... Stop your crying or you'll make me start too..." Chara said starting to form tears in their eyes.

That night, Frisk had no vision. No pull or force, guiding them to **RESET**. All was back to normal once more...

A/N

WOW! This almost made me start to cry just writing it! Well, that's chapter 40 everybody! Can't wait for Chapter 41!


	41. Anniversary!

Happy birthday Undertale! Its been a good year with ya! And this one, is for you!

 _Chara POV_

Yesterday was a very interesting morning for Frisk. I awoke from them screaming and crying. I did my best to comfort them, and let them lay in my arms. After Queen-mom entered the room, she helped comfort Frisk. In about an hour they were better than ever though, and were making the best they could out of the situation. Once they had wiped their tears off of their face, they asked Toriel to leave, soon, I knew why they were crying. Frisk told me about the reset button before, but that was a little over 2 years ago while we were still in the underground. I understood completely, and gave them a hug that lasted the entire morning, they sure needed it.

Today however, I remembered is a special day. Today, is 2 years (32 chapters) ago from when me and Frisk confessed to each other. Although 2 years may not seem like a lot of time for us to be celebrating something like this, it is still very special in my heart...

I had been planning this for only a few days, but because of what happened yesterday, this will be sure to raise their spirits! While Frisk was taking a nap 'they are so cute when they sleep too!' I had gone around the neighborhood asking everybody to come. I had gotten Papyrus, MTT, Undyne, Alphys, and Sans to come, Everyone else was busy.

I went to the store to pick up a special cake I had custom made, It was a two layer cake, the bottom layer was chocolate, and the top was vanilla. It had butterscotch frosting, and a nicecream filling. On the top drawn in frosting, was a picture of Me and Frisk drawn as chibi characters. I transported the cake home thanks to Papyrus and his car.

I had Alphys make special party decorations, and Undyne to do some heavy lifting of some extra large confetti shooters.

Sans... Well, he didn't do much.

MTT, had one of the most important parts, he set up cameras to catch the entire party. I especially didn't want to miss a millisecond of Frisk's surprised reaction.

I also had Mr. Dad Guy (Asgore) create a hedge of me and Frisk in our backyard.

Toriel looked at the cake and she said she could do better than what I got, but... As long as I was happy with it then it would be fine!

This was all done the day before the anniversary. Frisk was easy to keep in our room, they just wanted to lay down all day and cuddle with me while they were calming down from the morning.

Now I was double checking everything early in the morning, The hedge outside looked amazing, the camera in the corner of the room was in place, the cake in the fridge was just right, and the confetti machines were the only thing that there was a slight problem of, but Alphys fixed them up very quickly.

It was almost 10:00, this is when our weekend alarm goes off. I sneaked into bed, and acted like I was asleep.

The waiting was awful, 9:58? why can't it be 10 yet!?

Almost... 9:59

RIIIIIIINNNG*

I let out a fake groan, as I acted like I was just getting up.

Frisk shifted next to me and turned to the other side facing my back, I felt one of their arms go over my side and pulling me into a hug from behind.

"You awake Frisky?" I called out.

"mhm" was all that I got back from them.

I turned myself around in their arms, and put my own arms around them. "How ya doin Frisky?"

They pulled their head under my chin and hugged tighter.

"Don't want to get up huh?"

I felt their head nod up and down.

I pushed the hair from their forehead away and gave them a peck. "Alright, a little longer..."

We laid down for another 15 minutes, but once you get awake in the morning, its hard for you to fall back asleep. I felt Frisk move in my arms, wanting to be released, I gave a tight squeeze before I let go of my grip.

We got our favorite sweaters on, and headed to the door, I got there first and opened it for them.

I followed right behind Frisk, knowing what is to come is going to be great! We rounded the corner of the stairs and as soon as Frisk reached the bottom step everyone came out from their hiding places. Asgore behind the couch. Sans **ON** the couch. Papyrus behind a house plant. Undyne hiding behind the kitchen door. And Alphys behind the T.V. stand.

" **SURPRISE!** " everybody yelled. Frisk took a step back and was looking back and forth seeing everyone, soon they turned to face me behind them. I had a smile, and they knew that I was behind this.

"Wha-What's all this for?" they asked.

I giggled, "Silly, don't you remember two years ago?"

They thought for a moment with a look of confusion. A smile soon grew on their face and their eyes brightened up as they jumped me, nearly making me fall over.

"Happy anniversary Frisky... Happy anniversary..." I said quietly as they stayed in a tight hug.

 **Two Hours Later...**

The party was over, and the cake was gone, everybody had seconds, even Queen-Mom was amazed at how it tasted. Papyrus even brought some of his spaghetti for lunch and we had a great time. After cleaning up, we headed back to our room, to spend the rest of our party day together.

Frisk hopped onto the bed and spread their arms out.

"What are ya doing Frisky?"

They pulled their head up and looked at me, "Waiting for you to join me and cuddle."

I giggled a little bit and walked over lying down with them.

They rolled over right on top of me. "You always know how to make every day special don't you?" they said.

"Do I?"

They wrapped their arms around me and looked into my eyes. "yep, because you have to do, is be here with me..."

I put my arms around them. "Anytime Frisk. Anytime you ever need me, I'll be there for you..."

Chu*


	42. I Do

_Frisk POV_

My eyes steadily opened. The glimmering light of the sun shining through the curtains and my head resting on Chara's shoulder. I pulled my head up and pushed out my left arm to grab my phone, I hit the table several times before I grabbed it. 11:00 Am, 9/18/201X... My mind flashed with a memory and I pried open my eyes to the fullest and looked at the table more carefully.

A card rested on it upright with a picture of Undyne and Alphys with a photo of a ring behind them... Oh! I reached out and grabbed the card as fast as I could and read through it.

"Hey punks! Its me and Alphys' wedding! Your all invited to come! And you better, or else your going to get beat back into the underground"

12:00 Pm, 9/18/201X Old Town Park.

-Undyne.

Wait... 12? Today? I looked at my phone one more time and I had the realization hit me right in the face.

"CHARA!" I yelled to wake them up.

"Ah!" They jumped in bed and started rolling around, "What is it? Did something happen? Is the world ending? I don't want to die!" Thud* They fell onto the floor.

I got dressed quickly and threw the card into Chara's face as they were recovering "You wake up Mom!"

I ran out of the room hearing Chara's audible scream as I sprinted to Asriel's room to wake him and Flowey up. I Pulled at their doorknob, he locked it!

"Really Asriel, you want to be suplexed by Undyne back into the ground!?" I pulled on the tough glove and pulled open his door. He was out like a rock with his earbuds in.

I walked over to him with Flowey giving me a look from the bed side table. I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him onto the ground. "Frisk what was that for?!"

I explained the situation as he pulled himself up "Oh, why didn't you just say so?" I pointed to his earbuds, clearly irritated by him right now. "Oh."

I quickly ran back to my room to finish getting dressed myself.

I pulled on a dark blue tux with a yellow and orange spotted bow tie, that was made just for the wedding. Chara also had a matching tux, if we had the choice we would have worn something less formal... But... Undyne would have stomped us into dust.

I headed down into the living room and gazed at the clock as I passed through the room, 11:30. Almost everyone was outside waiting for me. We all got into the car, I looked through the back window, and saw Asriel carrying Flowey, "Wait for meee!"

he finally got into the car, Flowey started complaining, "Why do I have to come?"

Chara looked over the Flower, "Because, if you didn't Undyne would turn you into compost."

Flowey nervously ducked into his pot.

When we were half way there, I looked at the car's clock. 11:50, well, that was a close one, we should be able to make it there in time.

"Well, we really cut that close didn't we..." Chara said.

"Well, we could have been cut sooner if not for Frisk!" Toriel exclaimed.

"Yea, then we would all be turned into dust!" Asriel said.

"Well, I guess it was just luck?" I guessed.

Soon arriving at the park, we could see many rows of white fold-able chairs laid out across the field. At the end of them all was the platform. Almost all the seats were taken up. Except for four up at the front, those were probably for us.

We finally sat down in our seats, soon, music started playing from a band that was hired.

Soon, Undyne was waiting at the platform, She had worn a black tux, with a dark blue tie to match with the colors. I looked around, In the First row, I could make out MK, Papyrus, Sans, and Asgore.

The music increased in vigor, and I looked to the end of all the rows of seats, Alphys had started walking down the isle. She was wearing a dress, It was bright white with gold streaks running down it to match her natural color. She looked nervous, and was looking around cautiously. She met eyes with me and I gave her a thumbs up. A smile edged its way onto her face. Now she looked like a proud and confident woman.

She walked up the steps with pride, and valor. She was courageous for once in her life, and nothing could have taken it away from her.

Once both Alphys and Undyne were standing next to each other. Gerson walked up to the podium.

Undyne started, "Alphys, If you grow weak, I'll be there to fight your battles for you. I'll help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own in order to spread the weight more evenly.

If you have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, I'll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you.

"U-undyne..." Alphys started to form tears of joy around her eyes, "Undyne. With that support, I will thank you, and support you as well. In any case, for the rest of our time in this world, I will take you as my wife."

I could see the sparkle around Undyne's unpatched eye.

Gerson started speaking, "Now, for the time, I have known the both you you, since you were both young girls. You have always been in my mind, I would never have known that you two would be in such a way with each other. And now as I see it. You two were destined since the beginning, for each other.

Undyne, do you take Alphys as your wife?"

"I always will! I do." She said proudly.

"Ahem... Alphys, Do you take Undyne as your wife?"

"I... I..." She stuttered for a few seconds before looking up with tears in her eyes, "I do!"

"You, may now kiss." Gerson stated.

As they did, the music grew loud, and the audience rejoiced in happiness. I looked over to my right and saw Chara crying, admittedly I cried as well, I pulled my arm around their shoulder and held on to them. One day... Maybe we can be up there too?

 _Thanks for the support guys! Your ideas are appreciated and are very useful._

 **Now, for some very unsettling news...**

This story will end at chapter 50.

Now, I should probably give a reason to this... And that will be that, in my heart and mind, I know that not every story can have no ending. There will always be a point where it stops. In my experience as well. Waiting even just for a few days can make the worst out of a story. In reading books, I am always waiting for a proper ending, its like when your book ends, and its the first of a series, and it is just keeping you waiting for more, or, its a series that seems to have no end. Eventually, you just want an ending.

Now, this is not to say I will not release more Charisk, I probably will. Just not like this, possibly an AU or a different ship entirely. Or, at some point, not even fan fiction, just fiction.

Some ideas I have for this include;

 **Magic using Charisk, Alternate Universes, Anime based book, or a work of fiction that I can call entirely my own.**

The next 8 chapters after this one, will come out slower than usual, and have more to do with creating an ending to the story.

Once more, I thank you all. For your Contributions. Votes. Favorites. Follows. Kudos. And LOVE.

-Also, any ideas for a new book entirely would be appreciated!

See you in 8 chapters everybody, It's going to be a bumpy ride.


	43. A Flowers Friendship

_Chara POV_

This week has been tremendous fun! Undyne and Alphys finally got married, Toriel baked us more pie, Frisk got me more chocolate. How could this week get any better?

Oh, It doesn't.

Flowey, thanks to the help of Dr. Alphys, has now free roaming around the house due to her attaching **WHEELS** to his flower pot...

Now he roams around the house, always there... **ALWAYS CRITICIZING EVERYTHING!**

Every single time I think I'm alone (with Frisk usually), Flowey can be just right there to say something! And he won't be with Asriel either because for the past year he shares a room with him already!

One of these days however, he wasn't there. And that bugged me. I picked myself off of the bed I was lying on, "Where ya going?" Frisk asked from the chair they were reading in.

I put on a new hoodie I bought that was a bright green. Finally getting it over my head I replied, "Well, Flower boy isn't here, so where is he? He could be bothering someone that could wind up getting him in trouble."

Frisk shut their book. "I think I'll join you." They followed me out into the hallway.

"Where you two going?" We turned around to see Asriel poking his head out of his door.

"Well, let me ask you this first before we do. Have you seen Flowey?" I returned a question.

He paused for a moment and said "No, isn't he usually bothering you two?"

"He isn't with us." Frisk shrugged.

"Exactly, who knows what hes up to." I said starting to turn around.

"Oh, wait a moment, Ill join you, I want to see where that Flower went." He said disappearing. behind his door frame, only to come out a moment later wearing a black t-shirt.

We walked down the stairs to see Queen-mom cooking.

"Mom, have you seen Flowey?" I asked.

She thought for a second, and then answered, "No, I have not, is he not with you?"

"No, for once he isn't bothering us. We are going to go out and look for him."

"Alright my children, stay safe and find Flowey!" She said with a smile and a wave as we walked out the front door.

We looked around the front yard for him, but he wasn't there.

Frisk sat down on the steps on the porch for a moment. "What if he was trying to leave in secret and isn't here at all?"

I looked around the yard, Flowey doesn't have any other friends than us, even if he doesn't think that. So where could he have gone... I stared blankly at the grass, something was off.

Kneeling down I saw that the grass had two clear trails going down it, tire tracks. "This way, He left tire tracks through the grass."

We followed the tracks parallel to our house until they turned down a pathway between the two houses.

"Maybe he is trying to take over the world?" Asriel suggested.

"No... I don't think Flowey would do that, anyways, Alphys put a magic limiter on the flower pot so he can't even produce Friendliness pellets..." Frisk reminded us.

We continued down the path down the two houses, Behind out house is a forest, and the trail left by Flowey went right through the mud.

We stopped there, "We should wait and see if he does this again." I suggested.

"Why should we wait until tomorrow? Shouldn't we do this now?" Asriel complained.

"No, I think Chara has a point. We don't know when he left, if we follow the trail and see him coming back then we will be caught. We should stalk him out tomorrow and see when he leaves so we know exactly what he is up to." Frisk said my idea perfectly.

"That makes sense..." He concluded.

We went back home and closed the door behind us. "Oh, back already my children? Did you find Flowey?" Toriel asked while stirring a pot of soup.

I explained that we saw the trail and followed it to the entrance of the forest, and that tomorrow we will wait him out and follow him.

"Oh, what a great plan! Tell you what, if I see him leave the house while I am cooking, I will be sure to tell you all!"

"Thanks Goat-Mom!" Frisk said hugging her in her apron, getting covered in flour from earlier.

I started to giggle, "Well... Looks like we found _FLOUR_ "

Asriel groaned and stomped up to his room.

I laughing, and Frisk was making a pout face. But a grin slowly drew on their face and they started walking over to me hands outstretched, still covered in flour. "Chara~"

"Frisk, don't you dare!" I said still giggling and walking backwards into the living room.

"But, Chara~"

My laughing was being held back, "Frisk this is a really bad ide-agh!" I didn't notice where I was going and fell back over the couch.

They ran to me and jumped onto me covering the whole couch with a fine layer of dusty flower. "Gotcha~" They said.

"Yea, Yea you did," I said giving them a hug. Toriel was standing in the doorway laughing. "Um... We will clean up the couch... Do you think you can get our clothes cleaned off mom?"

"Yes, my children," Still laughing, "I think I can..."

In the morning, in wake of yesterdays Floury antics. We noticed Flowey sitting in the corner of Asriel's room when we looked inside.

Alright, now, we wait.

After breakfast we were again in our room. Flowey was there talking his petals off. Soon he got bored it seemed at least, "Ha, you guys are no fun." He had said _leafing_ the room.

I looked up from my tablet that was displaying anime, and Frisk looked up from their book. I nodded and we slowly walked to the door to look down at Flowey going down the ramp that was built for him. I looked to the other end of the hallway and saw Asriel peeking out of his room. I mouthed the words 'Its go time.'

We stealthily walked down the hall to see Flowey looking around back and forth before extending a vine to open the door.

The three of us walked down to the living room and saw Toriel thru the door. She nodded and kept chopping up a carrot.

I leaned my head out of the door only to pull back as Flowey turned his head to look back at the door. He kept going afterwards and we ensued.

His tracks led through the winding forests, It felt like there was no path he was following, where could he be going?

I saw a clearing up ahead. We waited behind a tree so that we could get a good view. It was the park! There was a hidden trail in the forest that led to a part of the park? I am going to need to remember this for later.

We stalked closer, at the final line of trees where we saw Flowey in front of a bench. We waited about half an hour, and several people had passed by at this point paying no attention to the waiting flower.

Soon, we saw someone else come up and it grabbed Flowey's attention.

As the small figure walked into view, I couldn't make it out from our distance (and my poor eyesight that I need to get checked.) Frisk clearly was able to make the figure out "It's Temmie."

"Really?" I looked back at the bench, my eyesight cleared and I saw the full scene, Temmie was slowly making her way down to the bench, and Flowey looked on at her as she did. I could almost make out a smile I think!?

Soon she reached him and started talking to him, from our distance we couldn't make out any words. Eventually Temmie was hopping up and down, did Flowey say something to her? A bunch of small Flowers appeared around the ground and Flowey rolled around and picked them up wrapping them in a small vine so they stay together, and gave them to Temmie.

Temmie was bouncing around and soon walked over to Flowey and gave him a hug, He petals were shaky, but he soon returned a hug as well.

"And all that time he was teasing us Frisk... Well, who says revenge isn't good once in a while?" I said.

Frisk nodded and so did Asriel. We started walking back home, knowing as soon as Flowey got home, we would ask him about his "Friend."

 **Hope this satisfies you guys with Flowey! This was really fun to write!**


	44. Intemigation

Title is supposed to be a pun, if you still don't get it, go play Undertale its full of them. And if you haven't gotten it by now, have you even played Undertale, if not why are you reading this story? Maybe you should read a pun book. So what your saying is that you've both read a pun book AND played Undertale and still don't get it? Oh for goodness sakes, interrogation + Temmie simple enough for you?

Lesson of puns from Author Megalo.

 _Frisk POV_

We finally headed home from the park and all sat down on the couch, we started to discuss Flowey's possible relation with Temmie.

"Well what if he is harassing Temmie as an abusive relationship? He IS a demonic flower after all." Asriel stated.

"You would be the one to know." Chara said bluntly.

"Hey, I may have been stuck in that soulless husk of a Flower, but he developed a personality of his own."

They were arguing, not even about the important topic at hand. Well, time for the PaciFrisk to step in (Yes I gave myself that superhero like name and I like it! Well, not exactly superhero, but you should get the point!)

"Guys, calm down, your straying way to far off of topic here, what we need to worry about is Temmie and Flowey." I reminded the both of them. They turned their heads to me.

Chara put an arm behind their head, "Yea, sorry about that Azzy."

Asriel waved his hands in denial, "No, No, I was the one who said something back."

PaciFrisk to the rescue! I pumped my fist in the air and thought 'Yes!'

"So, how should we go about this, if we go in too directly, we could ruin an actual possible relationship between the two of them." Chara suggested.

"Yes, that would be the best possible way to go about this, to assume that they are in a relationship, until proven otherwise." I said.

"I suggest we go to Temmie first." Asriel said.

We thought about it for a moment, If we go straight to Flowey, he will deny anything we say to him. Unless we had proof such as Temmie's word for it. I looked at the two and nodded my head, and they did the same.

We waited until an hour after Flowey arrived back to make sure Temmie would be at her home by the time we got there.

We waved goodbye to Toriel as we left the house once more.

I wonder If Flowey is actually in an actual relationship with Temmie, he was just a soulless, emotionless, being after all. Maybe, when Asriel was extracted from him, it was like a two way door, Asriel and his feelings left, however allowing other feelings to be absorbed into Flowey?

As we walked to Temmie's house I told them my thoughts, and they mostly agreed with no real complaints. Although is didn't really matter HOW he got the feelings, it was more important that he DID have them after all.

We reached the neighborhood The Temmie's lived in, named Temmie Village Two (guess who named that one... Yup! King Fluffybuns himself.)

"Hey guys... Which Temmie was it anyway?" Chara said reminding us.

Chara had a point, which one of the many Temmie's was it?

"Oh, wasn't it the one with the tilted ear?" Asriel said aloud.

"Wait... THAT Temmie?" Chara emphasized.

"What about that Temmie Chara?" I asked questioningly.

"Well, That was the Temmie who was peeking out of the wall in Temmie Village remember?"

That was true! The Temmie in the village was the one peeking through the wall! Then a thought came to me. "So, a stalker Temmie that was looking at us through the wall, was also probably stalking Flowey as he Stalked us."

It hit Chara and Asriel right in the face, "Wow, that actually makes them quite a good pair I think!" Chara exclaimed.

"Yea definitely." Asriel added.

"Ooh! I'm going to have to add this to my Favorite Ships of all Time list!" Chara said excitedly.

"You have a list?" Asriel said.

"Oh yea, of course I do!"

"What is the top?" I asked, Already knowing the answer. 1. It was pretty obvious. 2. I totally didn't read the diary page that the list is on. 3. Chara is half of that relationship already -_-,

"It's Charisk-" Chara froze up.

A sly smile grew on my face, and Asriel crossed his arms. "Hmm, and what may that stand for?" I said seductively.

"Uh, um... I uh... Eh..." Chara wasn't able to piece any words together.

I stepped forward into a hug, "Its all right, I know. I read the diary."

Chara took a step back out of my hug. "YOU DID WHAT!?"

I turned around and started walking, "Alright back to business!~"

Chara was complaining and I just kept walking. I turned my head around and saw Asriel patting Chara on the back. They eventually caught up, and Chara kept eyeing me, but we continued forwards.

We reached the house that the specified Temmie lived in, and we knocked on the door.

A small Temmie came to the door, "oh! da humans! what r u doing here today? (Sorry, my usual Temmie Translator broke so I'm doing my best!)"

I kneeled down and petted the Temmie, "We Just came here to ask some fun questions? Do you mind if we do?

"tem has no problems with that! Com right in!" She said turning around.

We walked inside, the house was full of random junk and collectables, but each pile seemed to have its own feel to it.

There was a sofa, and a chair right in front of it, in which Temmie hopped right onto it. "take a seat, ask tem as many questions as u want!"

We all sat down, Some of the springs in the couch had obviously sprung, and some of the foam in the cushions had been ripped out.

"So, Temmie. Do you know somebody named Flowey?" Chara asked.

"oh! flowey is goods friend, he gives lots o presents!" I exchanged a few glances with my friends.

"What does he give you if I may ask." Asriel said leaning forward.

"oh, he gives lots o stuff! like, flowers, jewelry, a other such stuffs."

"Jewelry?" I asked.

"Ye!" Temmie hopped off the chair for a moment, and grabbed a ring with a very large jewel on it in her mouth.

"Temmie, can we see this ring for a moment?" I said.

Temmie placed in the table. I picked it up to inspect it. The first thing I noticed was that it was not real, It was a shiny silver plastic with a blue sapphire laid on top, most likely from a dispensing toy machine.

I looked to Chara and Asriel and shook my head, they sighed in relief.

I placed it back down and Temmie put it around her paw.

"So Temmie, how close are you with Flowey?" Chara asked tilting their head at the same time, I love it when they do that!

"oh, tem is realy realy goods friend with flowey! he meets up with me almost every day at da park. he even kissed tem on da cheek one time!"

So they are close. "Have you returned any sign of affection to him?" Asriel asked.

"ye! tem always hugs him a kisses him all over! I luv the flower!"

And that is all that we needed, "Well, we don't want to stay over for too long, we should be going now." Chara stated to Temmie as they stood up.

We went out the door and Temmie waved goodbye as we started our walk home.

"Now, to talk to Flowey" Asriel said.

"Yes indeed, however we need a plan, we will try to escape." Chara stated.

We planed that Asriel would be hiding behind the door of our room, and when Flowey is in there to pester us, he will close the door and we will interrogate him. And so we did.

From within the closet I could hear Flowey's wheels squeaking.

He peeked his head in the door, "Hey where are you guys, I really want to bother you today!" He said squeaking his way into the room.

Click* The door closed. "Eh!?" Flowey was surprised that the door closed behind him.

Me and Chara hopped out of our hiding spaces. "Alright Flowey, time to fess up." I said. Chara could hardly contain their excitement.

"What are you stupid humans talking about?"

I pulled a picture of Temmie out of my pocket, "This is what we are talking about!"

Flowey flinched for a moment, but retained a poker face. "What, a dumb Temmie?"

"Yes, a Temmie, a Temmie that we saw with you, yesterday, at the park." Chara exclaimed with pride.

He wheeled back about a foot. "Heh, I don't know what your talking about!"

I turned over the picture of Temmie to another picture of him and Temmie at the park with the Flowers surrounding them. His face distorted. "Ha! You think a picture will do? As if!"

Chara now pulled out a voice recorder they had kept in their sweaters front pocket and played the recording of Temmie spilling every last drop of evidence we had.

"No! No!" He wheeled back to the door and pounded on it with his petals. "Asriel! I know you are out there! LET ME OUT!"

We could hear him from behind the door, "Nope, Spill the beans Flowey!"

"ARG!" He turned himself around. "You, You... Fine..."

Asriel joined us inside the room and Flowey told us the whole story.

He had met this Temmie First when I was still walking through the Underground. They had talked a bit, but Flowey had remained who he had been at that time, and had every bit of a mean and rude personality. But as feelings started to flow back into him, he realized how cruel he had been and so he found that Temmie and apologized. However, it eventually grew into something more, the more and more times he would up meeting up with her. He was in love, with a Temmie.


	45. Secrets of a Diary

_Frisk POV_

12:00 AM...

The digital clock beamed in a dim green glow the shining numbers of the time. I couldn't sleep, yesterday's activities kept me up like a night owl. I turned in bed to face Chara. Their eyes were closed softly and they breathed slowly in their sleep. They were beautiful, even in the dim light of a digital clock.

I turned back over to face the clock on the bedside table. I reached out pulling my hand from beneath the cover of a blanket and opened a small drawer on the side of the table and pulled out a small flashlight that doesn't illuminate much at all, but enough for my needs anyway.

I crept out from beneath my covers and once more looked at Chara as they turned over in their peaceful slumber still Clutching the Frisk plush of me that they got at the Tem Shop.

I tiptoed over to the closet and opened it with a creak, turning my head swiftly as I heard the sheets move. But Chara was still asleep. Turning back to the closet I shined my flashlight to the high shelf barely out of reach. Darn, Chara moved their diary since yesterday...

I raised my flashlight and shone it around the room to try and find their diary. You might be thinking, why would I be looking for it in the first place. Well, my dear friends, that is because of my constant need to know what is going on with Chara 24/7. They aren't exactly vocal about everything due to them being a pretty shy person (you can see this in a picture in-game when Chara is covering their face with flowers), even to me!

I slowly crept over to Chara's bedside table and opened the drawer, Empty...

They knew I would check there! Of, course they would... I stood and turned off the light for a moment thinking of the possibilities. Chara could have stashed it with the secret chocolate stash they have hidden in the game room, no. They would keep it in this room, for sure.

I turned back on my light and got on my knees to look under the bed. All that was there were dust bunnies.

I looked around the room once more, looking under every piece of furniture, game, and article of clothing I found, still nothing...

I decided to give up for the night. I walked over to my side of our bed and was about to turn off the flashlight when I saw a shimmer of light coming from underneath Chara's pillow. I pointed the light back under there, and sure enough, I saw the green book with a shiny gold trim around the edge.

I reached over very carefully, not to disturb them in their sleep. Chara is naturally a deep sleeper, so I shouldn't have to worry. Well, that's what I thought, as my hand was about to disappear behind the pillow almost grabbing the book, Chara turned over again facing me now. My hand stuck behind the pillow supporting Chara's head. Grasping the book I have in hand, I think about my situation, If I make the slightest movement, Chara could wake up. If I make a sound, Chara could wake up. If I do anything disturbing Chara, they could wake up.

I decide to risk it, not that they will stop me from finding the diary again if need be.

I pull my hand and book out, Chara shifted, and pulled the Frisk plush to their chest as they spoke in their sleep, "I love you, Frisk..."

I mouthed a silent "I love you too" back to Chara, I sat down on the floor opening the book and flipping to the most recent entry. I started to read.

 **45th Entry.**

 _Today we followed Flowey to surprisingly find out he is in a relationship with a Temmie! This is so surprising. And I thought that little flower would never get even a regular friend... He apparently met her in the underground while following us, but had said some harsh things to her. He came back once he got wheels to roll around on and said he was sorry._

 _But that is not the weirdest part of my day, Frisk admitted to reading my diary. How did they know I even have one? When did they find out?_

The page ended there and I tilted my head down to read that one more time. Usually, their pages are longer than this... Behind me, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"When are they going to realise I've been watching them this entire time?" I heard behind me.

I turned with a shout and dropped the diary. Chara had a stern look, one that I could easily tell I was about to get scolded for.

Chara loudly whispered not to wake up the house how I shouldn't have been invading their privacy and such. I then gave them my own version as to why I was reading it, and their face lightened with a very small smile.

"Oh." Chara looked away, "So, that's why... I'm... I'm sorry Frisk, I really should speak more to you about how things are going in my life with you, and how I think about things more."

I decided they can't be the only one to be sorry, "No, No, I should not have been invading your privacy, I pretty much am with you all the time anyway. So I should have been giving you what privacy you do have."

I laughed a small bit, and I smiled as Chara did the same. "We should get some sleep..."

"Yea, let's go to bed."

We climbed into our bed together and lied down. We faced each other as we stared into the reflection of each other's eyes in the dim green light. I nudged forward and so did they, each of us extending our arms around one another. "I love you Chara, See you in the morning."

"I love you too Frisk. Goodnight."

And we fell asleep in what seemed like an endless slumber. Now, and for all time, there shall not be one secret between the two of us. Not one lie, to break us apart. Not any hate shared, for Love, is an inseparable bond...

Book Notice! I have decided on some books I might do after this one. Those are:

A Fiction book with no relation to any current Fandom, no title has been decided and neither has the plot. The contents will be similar to that of books from authors such as J Scott Savage, Lisa McMann, and Brandon Mull, However containing my own characters, storyline, and setting with no connection to these authors actual works (They are just some of my favorite IRL authors that I have always wanted to write a story like theirs).

And, The sequel to this current Charisk book will be called... _The Chara Diaries_. These short tales will document the days Chara writes about in their Diary. This will be slightly shown in today's chapter, which will have Frisk once more filling through Chara's personal Diary as stated in a previous chapter.

Thank you all for your cooperation, and if you have any other ideas, leave them in the comments below. They will be highly appreciated and will always be read (I may not reply, however).


	46. Double Date

_First, Sorry for not updating, school decided to give me a Skele-Ton of homework._

 _Second, Why didn't I think of this chapter earlier..._

 _Third, what should Temmie's nickname be?_

 _Chara POV_

"What!?" Flowey shrieked, "No way am I going on a double date with Temmie, with the both of you there!"

Frisk picked up Flowey's roller pot and spun around, "C'mon Flowey! It will be fun!"

I leaned over Frisk's shoulder looking at Flowey still in their hands, "Don't you want to see your Temmie-Friend? And take her to the amusement park with us?"

He looked at us with disgust, "Not in a million years would I go with you!" He revved his wheels making Frisk drop him. His squeaky wheels could be heard as he left the room.

I looked at Frisk still hanging my head on their shoulder, I gave a sly smile and they knew what I was thinking.

Flowey was going to go to Temmie's house today, but before he can we will. Frisk and I left the house and walked over to Temmie's If we can't convince him to go, then we will just have to convince her so she can convince him.

The street the Temmies lived on was lively today. Small cardboard boxes were set up in front of almost every home selling stuff to other Temmies like a street sale.

As we walked down the sidewalk and looked at the many wares that were being sold, most were just broken bits of toys, scraps, and shiny objects. Passing a house only a few blocks away from our destination, something in one of the stalls caught my eye.

It was a plushie of a small tiger, just big enough to fit onto the palm of my hand. It had ferocious white eyes styled in anime-like fashion and several brown stripes ran around each part of its body. I recognised it immediately and ran over to it grabbing onto Frisk's sweater. "H-Hey Chara what are you doing?" they called.

"Detour" Is all I said.

I kneeled down to the small cardboard box and looked at the figure more closely, it wasn't a plushie, it was needle felted and was roughly made. But it showed that the person who made it put much effort into its creation. "How much for the tiger?" I asked the Temmie behind the counter.

"Oh! Hooman want te Taiga? It will cost 500G!" The Temmie said nodding its head.

That's a lot of money... I pulled out my wallet and looked inside as I pulled out as much as I could. It came out to 100G...

I knew what I had to do had to be done... I turned my head slowly to Frisk with the cutest puppy eyes I could put on. "Frisk... Can I have some money to buy this? Please...?"

They were trying not to look and fall into my gaze, for if they did, then I would have full control.

Their head slowly turned and their eyes slowly opened. Eye contact! Frisk gulped and pulled out their wallet. Yes!

"Alright Chara, but this is the final time, you've already bought something from a Temmie before that you haven't paid back yet." They held out their hand which contained four shiny silver coins that equated to 400G. "And you will pay me back eventually!"

I grabbed them quickly and put it on top of the box with my money. "Here ya go!" The Temmie said as it pushed the small tiger over to my side.

I got up and we continued on our walk to Temmie's house.

I held up the tiger and looked at it in my hands, It was a soft figure with the wool used to make it. It was also quite sturdy, I've heard of needle felting before and I know how it works but, I never expected it to be so sturdy!

"Liking it?" Frisk asked.

I nodded my head "Mhm."

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you~," I said as I leaned onto their shoulder slightly as we walked.

Frisk put their arm around me and we continued walking.

Finally reaching the house we knocked on the door. We heard some clattering inside like stuff had fallen over and it got louder as the seconds ticked by. The door opened and Temmie was  
standing there. "Hoi! It's te hoomans again!"

"Hi, Temmie! Mind if we come in?" Frisk asked.

"Oh! Sur! No Problem!"

The Temmie trotted over the fallen junk that was left in piles against the wall last time we came here.

As we entered the living room we saw Flowey already sitting at the table, and he saw us. "You!? What are you doing here!?" He shouted.

Temmie walked up behind Flowey and started petting his petals, "No mad Flowy, they are guests?"

His face was angry but soon was soothed by Temmie running her paws over his petals.

We sat down across from the couple and we explained that we wanted to have a double date with them.

"Tha would be wondoful!" Temmie exclaimed.

"That would be awful!" Flowey protested.

"Fuuuuuun!" Temmie said.

"NO!" Flowey yelled.

"Fun Fun Fun FUUUN!" Temmie said pressing her cheek against Flowey.

"I said no!"

"But Temmie wants to go!"

Before Flowey could protest I stepped in, "awe c'mon Flowey, how could you deny her some good fun?"

"But!... I... ARG! Fine..."

"Ya Ya!" Temmie said as she fell on her back waving her feet in the air.

Frisk looked over to me and we both smiled.

 _The Next Day..._

WELCOME TO MTT AMUSEMENT PARK read a sign at the entrance.

Temmie was hopping around excitedly as Flowey rolled around after her trying to calm her down.

I looked to Frisk, they were wearing a light blue t-shirt and black pants. I took a step to them and grabbed their hand. Their smile grew.

I turned my head to the two running around after each other. "C'mon you guys, let's get in there already!"

Temmie dashed over to me and ran up my shoulder. She pointed a paw out to the entrance and yelled "FUN!" as Flowey wheeled over to us and we entered the park.

Most of the rides were large roller coasters, of which, we couldn't ride due to Temmie and Flowey's height.

We soon found ourselves on the smaller rides, such as the carousel, spinning cups, and many rides such as those. I think Flowey would have lost his lunch if we did go on a roller coaster anyways. He seemed intimidated by them.

Soon enough we were taking a break and decided to find a place for food around here.

The first place we were going to eat was MTT Diner. However, as soon as I saw Burger Pants I was speed walking the other direction

The second place we ended up at was completely empty except one, Jerry. You know the rest.

Finally, after our search had ended we found a Grilby's inside the park. When we walked inside, we saw Grilby's daughter at the counter. As well as Sans passed out on the counter sitting at one of the bar stools. Ketchup bottles were strewn about the counter.

We all sat down at a table and Grilby's daughter walked over to us. "Hello! What can I get for you guys today?"

We all got our food and ate afterwards. Finishing up we left and decided we should go on one more ride to make the day worthwhile.

I looked at the southern end of the park, that's when I saw a giant face of MTT making a seductive wink, below was a sign that read,

 **Passage of Love**

I motioned everyone to follow and we ended up in line, if there was one that is...

Me and Frisk walked into the small boat, It was a hollowed out MTT box form that had velvet seats. It used the hands as pedals to guide us along in the water.

We entered the dimmly lit cavern, seeing Flowey and Temmie disapear behind us as well in their boat.

I scooted over to Frisk's side and leaned on their shoulder. I turned my head in their direction, I could barely make them out from the pink lights from above.

I leaned my head in, and kissed them, letting go after a few seconds, "I love you Frisk..."

They pulled me in closer, "Me too Chara, Me too..." and we continued where we left off...

 _Love is a beautiful thing. But only, if you have someone to share it with..._


	47. Debt Part 1: Trick No Treat

_Over the course of this story, some have left debts to others that have long awaited to be fulfilled. Now, it is time to pay up._

 **Chara & Frisk debt, To Asriel. This debt entails pranks, fur damage, and Chocolate money for Chara.**

 **Asriel's Plan**

Asriel knew today would be the day. Today Chara and Frisk shall no longer be the leaders of the Prank war, for Asriel was plotting a scheme to take back the lead.

Asriel had kept a running list of ideas now reaching almost a full page on how to get revenge sweeter than Chara's chocolate.

He also knew that Chara had one fear, Lightning. He learned about it recently when it had rained, he would have to replicate it with help from another friend. Frisk also had a fear, though they could brave monsters, ghosts, and the like. They could not stand the sight of blood.

Asriel had a plan for both of them. And Halloween, just a few short days away from the family.

Flowey also played his part, using both of their heads put together they made Flowey a special costume of a zombie that was several feet tall and they used fake blood that would drip down the back of Flowey's pot to make it look like blood had dripped down from a fresh wound. Asriel would be cloaked in a dark blanket that he could sneak around with to make objects fall, move, or anything else he had planned.

They planned that Frisk and Chara would leave their room around 6:30 to go out for candy, but before they could, they would be getting the trick part, of their trick or treating.

 _Chara POV_

"Friiisk, are you done changing yet?" I called into the bathroom that was connected to our room.

"Hold on Chara, I just need to- Ow!"

"Are you OK in there?"

"Yea I am. I just tripped on the bottoms." Frisk finally opened the door, they wore a black skeleton skinsuit.

"You look cooler than CoolSkeleton95!" I complimented them.

They walked over to me steadily, "And you look like a very deadly ninja."

This year I went as a green ninja, fully covered from head to toe except for my eyes. I had a wooden sword strapped to my back as well. "Aw thanks, Frisky~" I have the human skeleton a hug.

"Alright then, we ready to go then?" They asked as they grabbed a plastic pail that was shaped like a jack o lantern.

"Yup- AHH!" Thunder rolled outside as a flash lit up the room and I dove under the bed, "Th-Thunder? How?"

Frisk stood there not phased in the slightest, "The forecast didn't call for rain and thunder?" They looked out the window, "It is raining!" Another loud boom shook the house.

"AHH! We can't go out in that!"

Frisk jogged over to the light switch. It wouldn't turn on.

"Let's go downstairs, for now, at least we have the candy that Goat-Mom will be handing out while we would have been gone."

I grabbed a flashlight before wrapping my arm around Frisk's and we walked out of our room and down the stairs.

A flash of bright white light filled the building, less than a second later the rumbling thunder rolled through the house. I grasped Frisk's arm even more as we tiptoed down the stairs, knees shaking.

We looked out the front window of the living room, everything was clear, there was no sign of a storm. "How is that possible?" I said in a small voice.

"It isn't..." Frisk said.

We stepped into the kitchen, my foot stepped in a puddle of some kind of liquid. "Did the weird storm get water in the house somehow?"

I knelt down and turn on my flashlight, the liquid shone a bright red. "C-Chara... Is that... Blood?" Frisk said studdering several times.

I gulped, "I, think it is..."

Frisk freaked out, "Chara lets get out of here, I don't like it, Let's just go somewhere else that's safe and doesn't have any blood. Can't we do that Chara!?" They were talking a mile a minute.

"Frisk, Frisk, It's OK. No one is going to get hurt." I soothed Frisk and wrapped my arm around their shoulders.

They sobbed into my shoulder for a good minute. I heard some shuffling behind us and I turned my head around swiftly.

I walked over to the dining room table with Frisk. "Frisk, just sit down, for now, I need to check something out OK?"

"No, stay here!"

I tried to think of something, I quickly ran to the couch in the living room and grabbed the Frisk plush I had left there earlier. "Frisk, just hold on to this, for now, It will just be a second."

They snatched it out of my hands and nodded their head. I pulled the wooden sword off my back and put it into a ready position. I put the flashlight in my armpit to hold it in one place so that I can see.

I walked back into the living room. I heard the same shuffling I did earlier and it came from down the downstairs hall. I walked as silently as possible.

"Hello? Who is there? Asriel? Mom?" I called out into the hallway. The shuffling again came from further down the hall. I continued and turned to my right to see the game room door.

I closed my eyes and shook my head to get rid of any bad thoughts of what may be behind the door. I pushed it open with my foot and walked inside. There was a figure standing with its back facing me and not making a sound.

"Who are you! I demand you to say!" I yelled.

The creature shifted, and slowly turned around. It looked like a person that had a bullet hole in the forehead. Blood dripped from the hairline and its eyes were dark like a city's night sky.

I took no time to react to this and let the flashlight fall from underneath my arm to swing my sword at its head. Knocking it off and leaving a dent. "What!?" I called.

I ran over to the head and saw that it was paper mache. I then realized what had happened this Halloween day.

I raised my sword once more, knocking off the rest of the body from Flowey's pot. "Eh? Oh No!" He quickly wheeled out of the room, "Asriel! They found out!" As he did, the lights quickly flickered on.

I ran out of the room and saw Frisk standing in the doorframe holding Asriel by the back of his shirt collar.

I walked up over to him and raised my sword, "Asriel?"

"Y-Yes?" He said with a guilty smile.

"You set this all up didn't you?"

"With Flowey's help..."

"Frisk, drop him."

He fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow!"

I knelt down to talk to him, "Any candy that you get tonight, will be confiscated by me and Frisk. That ok with you?"

He looked up and smiled, "That was so worth it!"

What the children didn't know, was that Asriel had set up several cameras capturing the entire incident.


	48. Debt Part 2: Love is Final

_A final debt for final love, a love not forgotten. For something simple as debt, like a seed, grows to be a tree, blossoming forth to bring new seeds, new love._

 _Chara POV_

I snored on the couch, it's early morning the sun beaming through the blinds. Last night I fell asleep on the couch watching an Anime marathon that came on for my favorite Anime, apparently, I fell asleep while watching it...

I reached my arms out, seeking something soft. I felt something and grabbed it and pulled it to my chest. It was my Frisk plushie, I held it close... It still had a faint scent of Frisk on it from just a few days ago on Halloween when Asriel decided to scare the living daylights out of us. It was something similar to cherry blossoms, sweet, and loving. I heard birds chirping outside, and my eyes fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly. The sun was in my eyes, I tried to raise my arm to pull over my forehead but I couldn't. I turned my head drowsily, Frisk was using it as their own hold item like my plush. They did not stir as they laid on top of my legs. I used my other arm to reach over to them, I pulled the hair out of their eyes to see their face.

Their sleeping face was peaceful and wondrous. No one else had such a face, that was this kind, compassionate, and loving... I cupped my hand around their cheek feeling their soft skin, partially tanned from days in the sun. I pulled back my hand slightly brushing against their lips. They shifted slightly but remaining asleep still grasping my other arm.

"Frisk why do you have to be so cute when you are asleep?" I questioned them in a whisper.

They responded by breathing softly, pulling my arm closer to them.

I reached out with my hand to grab my phone to check the time, 8:30.

I rested the phone back on the armrest. Soon grabbing it again to take a picture of my sleeping beauty. Click*

Shoot! I forgot to set it to silent! Frisk stirred more, their eyes slowly opening, revealing the sapphires that make their eyes. "Chara..." they said so quietly I could barely hear them.

I pulled my arm back to their face cupping their cheek once more. "Yes, Frisky?"

They sighed softly, "I love you..."

"Dork... I love you too."

They crawled up the couch abandoning my arm that they held only a moment ago. Soon we laid side by side. They pulled their arms around me, into a tight embrace. They looked into my eyes, "Hey Chara, I know you can cook. And Mom isn't here right now... How about you make us something?"

If Frisk is ever going to ask for anything... It's going to be food. Their cooking skills are, to say the least... Much like Undyne's...

"Hmm... Do you want something that badly?" I pleaded.

Their voice turned a different tone, "Hehehe... Don't you remember Chara? You owe me, the least you could do is make me breakfast..."

Oh... That's right... I do owe Frisk... They got me stuff on multiple occasions that I really wanted yet did not pay for a single penny! I pouted and tried to at least make them feel bad for taking advantage of me, "Fine... I guess I'll make a quiche..."

They jumped off the couch and hopped up and down, "Yay! I love quiches!"

They got energy pretty quickly...

 _Frisk POV_

This day is going perfectly! I get Chara to cook for me... Mom is away... Asriel and Flowey are... Wait they are still here. Shoot! I need a way to get them out of the house! I laid on the couch again until I saw Chara completely disappear into the kitchen. I hopped back off and ran upstairs as fast as I could. Asriel should have been up for a while already, he is probably just... I put my ear to the door.

I could hear loud music vibrating the door. Great... So entering his room will blow out my eardrums before I can even get to him... I walked back downstairs and sat on the couch while I come up with an Idea. Hmm, Doesn't mom have some tools in the garage? I bet she has ear protectors.

I ran inside the garage and rummaged through the cabinets, "Aha!" I cried out loud, I pulled out a pair of ear protectors that were like headphones, just without the ability to play sounds.

I ran back upstairs and put the muffs around my head. I opened his door and the loud music blasted me. I could still hear it, but it was actually at a reasonable volume now. Asriel sat with flowey covering his petals with his own set of ear (Petal?) muffs that we got him before. I slowly walked over to the speakers and turned them off.

"Flowey did you- Oh! Frisk I'm surprised you made it in here!" he said spinning around in his computer chair.

I took off the muffs, "Hi Asriel, you know I wouldn't come in here without a reason right?"

"Yes... And?"

"Well, I just need you to get out of the house for a bit..."

He pulled his hand to his chin, slight wisps of yellow fur had sprouted from his chin the last few days, "Well, I was hoping I could listen to my music for longer at full blast, getting out of the house would mean otherwise..."

"maybe I can get you something in return then Azzy? Maybe that new album released by your favorite band?"

He perked up, "The new limited edition gold album that there are only 100 copies of!?"

"Maybe~ All if you just leave the house for 1 day..."

"Deal! Flowey lets get out of here!"

"Why can't I stay and torture the humans?"

I walked over to flowey and bent over so we were face to face, "Well, you could do that... But, I think you would love having the wheels taken off of your flower pot, or even better, paint the whole thing a brand new shade of pink?"

He started to wheel away nervously, "Alright goat boy lets get out of here!"

They quickly stepped out of the house and made sure to not come back for a while. Phew, that worked better than I had hoped...

I suddenly heard Chara calling me from downstairs, "Quiche is ready!"

"Coming Chara!" I quickly ran out of the room and skidded into the kitchen. The quiche was still steaming as it came out of the oven.

"Azzy going to join us today?" Chara asked as they cut the quiche into slices.

"No... I think he had something to do for a friend..."

"Oh? Who?"

I shrugged, pretending not to know.

"Oh well..."

After having several pieces that were wonderfully made by my wonderful Chara, we went and sat in our room on the edge of the bed.

"So what did you want me up here for?" They asked.

 _Chara POV_

Frisk only giggled at the question. "No really what did you want?" I asked again.

They crawled over to me and our faces were only a centimeter apart, "you know what I want..."

They wrapped their arms around me and pulled me in close... "I want _**you**_ "

I pulled my arms around Frisk as they did to me and we hugged for a while. I could feel their warmth, their breathing against my chest, and their love.

I pulled my head off of their shoulder and instead leaned into their mouth. Their lips pressed against mine, warm and soft their love overflowed into me. Our passion resonated with each other, our love unbound by the restraints of the world we flew into our own little heaven. I pulled back for only a second, blinded by our love, I closed my eyes and kissed them again.

My heart beat ever faster, not knowing that the race had just begun. The flames of our love shone forth blinding the world in passion, unknowing to everyone else that all that we ever would need is each other, and no others.

I panted softly, our love only just began in our time to share with the other. Frisk pulled their head into the crook of my neck, I could feel their short breaths warming my entire being. Their lips trailed across my neck, I knew that there would be marks left behind, but that is what love is for, to be shown to the ones you love and to the world, so that others may know that one day, they will find their own love as well...

I once again introduced my own lips to theirs and we fell into each other's arms passionately.

Our story is not over, nor shall it be for a long, long, time... In time, our love will blaze new paths forward and onward. And so shall mine, yours, and everyone's in time.

Thank you, From the bottom of our hearts for reading our story,

 _Chara & Frisk..._

Till we are read again... Goodbye.

 _INCOMING RANT! (Read the summary of the rant at least.)_

 _ **Basis, of rant: Chapter 48 (This chapter), Is the final chapter, and there will be no sequel (That I have no plans for at least). I am sorry, for inspiration, is a hard thing to come by...**_

 _Not far in the distance of a dark room, you see a person. Standing, Waiting? No, reading a book in their hand unknowing of your presence. You take a step forward, your footstep echoes through the room. "Hello? Is somebody there?" the person calls, turning their head only slightly. "Ah, I see. Do not be alarmed, I know who you are, why you are here." You question his knowledge. "How?" He sighs "Well, you're here for the same reason everyone else is... Hmm? What's that? There is no one else here but us? Come now! Look around you! don't you see everyone? They all came here asking the same question!" You indeed do look around, Through the darkness, you do see other people, only barely._

 _He sighs once more. He turns around to show his face, shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a hint of sideburns. "Well... Now I shall answer your question I suppose..." Lights flicker on, the room is larger than expected, It is as large as a school gymnasium. Each of the stands on the sides is filled with people, you are the only one standing in the middle of the room with the person. "Why are you the only one standing? Is that what you may be asking yourself? How did you get here? Well... You came here yourself!_

 _You tell the person that you do not remember coming to a large room such as this. "Well, that is because you did not come here for this specifically. If I were to guess... You came for Above Undertale Part 48 am I correct?" You nod your head. "Ah, then I am here to tell you, you will be getting it, and... Something less as well..._

 _"I have said it many times over already," He pauses and motions for you to look to the people in the stands, "Now, to tell you honestly. Part 48, Is the final chapter, of Above Undertale. And there will be no sequel... Well, not one that I have planned for the coming future at least._

 _You are shocked. "Yes yes, I know that you may be mad, sad, or any other emotion, but as me, myself, Megalo, or whatever you wish to call me. Am sorry. Now please, please... Let me explain myself..._

 _"Writing, for the most part, was never a big part of my life, that is... Until I discovered Wattpad. I began my story, based on a simple ship of a game, known as Undertale. And the ship was called Charisk. Now, I still love Charisk to no end. However, every story must end. And for the sake of a good story, this one must as any other eventually would have as well._

 _"Inspiration is a curious thing you know? Sometimes it's there, other times... Poof, it's gone. Now, I am lucky to have even been able to write 30 of these chapters. Let alone 48... And if you doubt me, and think that I should continue for all eternity doing my thing typing away in front of a computer giving you endless supplies of chapters for you to enjoy... Then go ahead think that if you must! But keep this in your mind if you thought that, try doing the same thing for 48 chapters, go on, try it! I **DARE** you. Oh? getting cold feet now? Too scared to try it? Don't think that you can? Well... Then how would you have expected **ME** to do it? I'm a person too! You can see that clear as day, just go back a few chapters and you will see a video of me, a **PERSON**._

 _"And if you weren't thinking that..." he starts to walk over to you. "And you were thinking that you were glad for the chapters you did get... Then... I only have one thing to say..." He continues until he is standing right in front of you. "Then all I can say is Thank You. From the bottom of my heart... Thank You for this is the end." He motions for you to sit at an empty seat in the rows. "Join me, for whatever may come next in our journey, It may not be this, It may not be Undertale, But, I can guarantee one thing. It will be Amazing!"_


End file.
